<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Officer Down by navywife97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343569">Officer Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97'>navywife97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Mystery, Partners to Lovers, Serious Injuries, Sex, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen love each other deeply, but have been unable to make their relationship work, and have parted ways as a couple. In spite of that, they've remained partners, and friends. But when a call goes horribly wrong, it forces Tim and Lucy to reevaluate everything about themselves, and each other. As the past comes back to haunt them, the team races against time to protect Tim and Lucy.  Someone is trying to kill them, and they failed the first time...and they will try again. Will this finally be the end for Tim and Lucy? Or will it bring them back together, forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breakups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Officers Lucy Chen and Tim Bradford have definitely had a roller coaster of a relationship. They’d gone from rookie and training officer, to partners to friends, to friends with benefits, to lovers, to a full fledged couple. And then they’d gone back to being partners and friends. Everyone was shocked when they called it quits as a couple. After their fun, but crazy trip to Montana everyone thought Tim was going to pop the question. Hell, even he had thought it, and his cousin Jase had made a beautiful sapphire engagement ring for Tim, using the blue sapphire Lucy had found, that he had also paired with two purple ones he had mined. Everything had seemed perfect...until it wasn’t.</p>
<p>Tim still had the ring. He hadn’t been able to bring himself get rid of it, so instead, he kept it in the wall safe he had in his guest bedroom. The problems between him and Lucy had started a few months after they had gotten back from Montana. Tim hadn’t been able to fully put down his guilt he felt over Lucy’s kidnapping by Caleb, and it had been compounded when she’d gotten briefly snatched in Montana. He hadn’t been able to make Lucy understand why he felt the way he did, try as he might. Despite Jase, Angela, Monica, John, and even Sgt. Grey trying to talk sense into him, he just couldn’t let it go. It drove a rift between him and Lucy, and Lucy finally couldn’t take it anymore. She ended the relationship, and it had nearly killed her. It had nearly killed Tim too. But through it all they had managed to salvage their deep friendship, and their partnership. Sgt. Grey had kept a close eye on them, but they seemed to have held it together well both as partners and friends, so in the end, he had decided they were too valuable as a team to split them up. Tim had decided to stay with patrol a while longer, and see how it panned out. </p>
<p>But some happy things had occurred in Tim’s life. His sister and her children had moved to L.A., and she now worked for the LAFD. Her new husband, who had moved with her from Santa Fe, was now a detective with the LAPD in the major crimes unit. Lucy had attended the wedding, actually coming as Tim’s date. Somehow, even after everything they’d been through, they were still a team. </p>
<p>Lucy sighed as Tim pulled the shop into the parking lot. “Thank God….I’m ready for the weekend. Did that shift seem extra long to you?” Tim glanced at her and laughed. “Yes, it did. Time to go home and relax.” Lucy glanced at him as he glanced at her. They were both keeping something from the other one and they both knew it. They spoke at the same time. “I dumped Bryan….” “I’m not seeing Heather anymore…” They both stared at each other in shock. Tim raised an eyebrow. “You first, Boot.” Lucy smirked at him. “Ok...you know I was seeing this guy, Bryan Maddox, right?” Tim nodded. “Yeah, that guy my sister fixed you up with who lived in Santa Fe. I told you that wouldn’t work.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it didn’t work because of his crap.” Tim laughed as Lucy grumbled. “He never, ever came to L.A. to visit me, I always had to go to Santa Fe to see him. And then out of the blue he asks me to move in with him. Why should I be the one to completely rearrange my life for someone who couldn’t even take a roadtrip to see me?” Tim shot her a look of understanding. “You shouldn’t. You can’t be the only one willing to compromise. I did that with Isabel and look how that turned out.” Lucy gabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. “I know, Tim. Really, I do. I know how badly she hurt you.” Tim looked out the windshield and nodded. Lucy waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. “So, what happened with Heather?” Heather had been a nurse at Cedars-Sinai Hospital in L.A. Tim had sprained his ankle while out running one day, and she was the nurse who had treated him in the ER. Tim got out of the shop as did Lucy as they walked towards the entrance to their Mid Wilshire station. He glanced at her as they walked. “Well, remember when I took those six weeks of straight night shifts to cover for Benson?” Officer Thom Benson had taken six weeks off when his wife, who was expecting their first child, had gone into labor 3 months too early. He was a friend, and Tim had volunteered to cover his shifts until Benson came back. Lucy nodded, as Tim sighed wearily. “Well, it turns out Heather wasn’t all that torn up about my working nights.” Lucy looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Ugghh...don’t tell me…” Tim nodded. “Yep. Some guy named Flores. Works for Orange County Sheriff’s Office.” Lucy shook her head and sighed as Tim opened the door to the Mid Wilshire station. “Man, that sucks. I’m so sorry Tim.” He shrugged. “Maybe I’m just better off alone.” He hadn’t meant anything by the comment, but it stung Lucy just the same.  They saw Angela and John coming up to them, and Lucy plastered a bright smile on her face. “Shift’s over! Who’s up for beers and margaritas and nachos?” Lucy, Tim, and John all raised their hands. They all went to the locker rooms to change out of their uniforms. Lucy and Angela found Nyla in the locker room. Angela was quickly changing. “Harper, nachos and margaritas?” Harper shook her head. “I’ll have to pass...I have a date.” Before Lucy and Angela could interrogate her, Nyla bolted from the locker room. “I’ll give you the details later.” She smiled, as she sailed out of the locker room. </p>
<p>Lucy had texted Jackson, to see if he’d join them, but he and Sterling were having problems, and Jackson was going to spend the evening with him, trying to hash things out. Lucy sighed as she and Angela left the locker room. They met up with Tim and John as they all walked out together. “Man, what is it with everyone breaking up lately?” John looked at her. “Jackson and Sterling?” Lucy nodded. “Not yet...but looking that way.” John sighed. “Bummer. Well, I’m happy to report that while Monica and I are done, we’re still good friends.” Tim laughed at him. “Yeah, because you know she could wipe the floor with you if you give her any attitude.” John shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t disagree with you there. I think Monica and I would have worked out...it’s just…” Tim finished the statement for him. “It’s just that she’s the job. Monica has never learned how to balance having a job and having a life.” John nodded. “Yep...that’s basically it.” Angela smiled. “Well, I hate it for the rest of you, but I’m still on cloud nine with Wesley.” They all laughed. They were happy for her...and soon she’d have even happier news to give them, hopefully. They all walked out of the Mid Wilshire station, and headed towards beers, margaritas and nachos.</p>
<p>John stood up and stretched his arms over his head as he prepared to leave. “Ok folks….that’s it. Papa’s done.” It was almost midnight, and everyone was pleasantly full of drinks, nachos, more drinks, and more nachos. John left their waiter a huge tip as he signed his bar tab and put his debit card in his wallet. He glanced at Tim and Lucy, who were the only ones left. Angela and Wesley had left a couple of hours ago. “You two ok to get home?” Tim and Lucy glanced at each other, before looking at John and nodding. He knew the look that passed between them and decided he didn’t want to be in on their drama. “Ok...goodnight.” John quickly left the bar. Tim laughed as John practically ran out of the bar. He finished his beer and signaled for the bartender that he was ready for his tab. The bartender brought both his and Lucy’s tabs over. Tim snatched them both up, and smacked some bills on the counter. Lucy let out a surprise laugh. “Tim, you didn’t have to do that.” </p>
<p>Tim knew it was a bad idea...but he just couldn’t help himself. He knew damn well the main reason he hadn’t been able to make things work with Heather was because he was still completely in love with Lucy and couldn’t get her out of his mind. Heather had figured it out pretty quickly too...and that’s why she had cheated on him. Tim stood up from the bar at the same time Lucy did, and he crowded into Lucy’s personal space. Lucy looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and he could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He leaned close to her ear. His mouth nibbled on her ear as he whispered the words she was hoping for. “Come home with me, Boot.” He eased back just enough to see her face and she nodded. “Yes...but I’m driving my own car.” Tim scowled at her. Lucy scowled right back. Finally Tim rolled his eyes. “Fine. You know the way. We’ll see who gets there first.” They walked out of the bar together, and Tim walked her to her car. As they got to her car, he turned her into his arms, backing her towards her car. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Lucy moaned as she finally had the taste on her lips she’d been craving for so long...his taste. He had her up against the car, and he could tell Lucy was already wet. “I’ll see you at home.” Tim waited for her to get into her car and stuck around to make sure it started. Then he all but ran to his truck.  They both got to his house in record time. Lucy knew this was a bad idea...but right now she just didn’t care. All she wanted was Tim.  Tim pulled into his garage as Lucy parked in his driveway. She got out of her car and walked into the garage, and Tim started kissing her before they even made it inside the house. He had missed her so much. He hit the button on the wall to close the garage door as they devoured each other and made their way to his bedroom.  Lucy moaned as she reached for his waistband of his jeans. She pulled him closer as their tongues tangled together. She lifted her arms as he tore her shirt off and undid her bra. He bent forward and kissed and licked and tasted her breasts. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Suddenly she shoved him away, and dropped to her knees in front of him. She reached for his belt and quickly undid it, whipping it out of his jeans. He pulled his shirt over his head as Lucy unzipped his jeans and freed him; and took him deep into her mouth. Tim hissed out a breath as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. “Christ, Luce…” Lucy took him greedily into her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. He was so close to cumming, but he didn’t want to, not yet. He pulled out of her mouth, and yanked her to her feet. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved towards the bed, her mouth latching onto his. They fell onto his bed together, lost in their passion for each other. </p>
<p>Tim was panting hard, as was Lucy, and both were covered in sweat, and each other. “Wow. I could have eaten you alive, Luce…” Lucy laughed, breathing heavy as she tried to catch her breath. “I think you did….several times actually.” It had been several months since they had been intimate with each other. Tim grinned and rolled on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. They kissed for several minutes before Tim eased back. He stared at her, and for what was probably the millionth time, berated himself for letting their relationship slip away. He gently moved a lock of her hair out of her face. “Stay...stay with me tonight Luce. I don’t want to wake up in the morning without you.” Lucy hesitated, but she saw the pleading look on Tim’s face, and it melted the last of her defenses. She nodded her head. “Ok.” Tim smiled and leaned down to kiss her, as they geared up for round seven. </p>
<p>Tim wasn’t sure what had woken him up. He glanced towards his bedroom window and noticed it was still dark outside. He grabbed his phone and looked at it...and realized they had only been asleep for a couple of hours according to the very early hour.  He looked at Lucy and realized she was having another nightmare. He sighed. He’d never been able to help her with this before, what was he supposed to do now? He gently shook Lucy. “Luce...baby wake up. You’re dreaming.” Lucy shot up into a sitting position, the scream ready to tear itself from her throat. Tim sat up quickly and pulled her into his arms. “Shhh….shhhhh I’m right here, Luce, I’m right here. I’ve got you.” Lucy burrowed into Tim’s chest. Dear God, would she ever get past this? </p>
<p>Tim closed his eyes. He would never be able to fully put the down the guilt he felt over Lucy’s kidnapping, and her almost dying. He’d tried so hard, but he just couldn’t fully let go of it. “I’ll take care of you, Luce. I promise, I won’t fail you again.” Lucy opened her eyes and sighed. She looked at Tim. “You didn’t fail me last time Tim.” He shook his head at her, and she glared at him. “When are you going to let this go? You didn’t fail me!” Lucy was angry now and she got out of bed, finding her tee shirt on the floor and yanking it over her head. “Why didn’t you ever ask me?” Tim turned his pained expression towards her. “Ask you what?” Lucy stared at him and her mouth fell open. “Ask me what? Seriously? You never once asked me about my kidnapping. You never once tried to talk to me about it. Sure, you’re there for me to talk about it if I ever bring it up first, but you have never brought it up first, not in all this time. Why?” Tim closed his eyes...looked like their romantic interlude was over. He got out of bed, and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and put them on. “I didn’t need to ask you about it. I read your report. Why the hell would I make you relive it?” He stalked out of the bedroom, as angry as she was now. Lucy followed him and grabbed his arm, whirling him around. “I didn’t include everything in that damn report.” Tim glared at her. “You know better than that, Boot. I told you to ALWAYS include EVERYTHING in your reports! It was one of the first lessons I drilled in your damn hard head!” Now Tim and Lucy were furious with each other. Lucy glanced away guiltily before looking back at Tim. “Ask me about it.” Tim shook his head. “No.” Lucy wasn’t backing down. “Ask me about it!” Lucy was shouting at him now, and he was shouting right back at her. “No! I’m not going to make you relive the worst experience of your life! If you left something out of the report, you must have had a good reason for it.”  Tim tried to turn away, but Lucy wouldn’t let him. She had to get through to him, somehow. “Those injuries that Caleb got?” Tim nodded, indicating he knew what she was talking about. “Yeah, what about them? Nolan gave those to him.” Lucy shook her head no. “No, Nolan didn’t.  I gave those injuries to Caleb.” Tim stared at her in shock. “But...how...when…?” Lucy let go of Tim and turned away, closing her eyes. She looked back at him, feeling like a complete failure. “The first time I came to, Caleb was giving me that damn tattoo. I passed out again during that...he had drugged me. When I came to the second time, I was tied to an old chair.” Lucy paused, trying to calm down, and trying to give Tim time to calm down too. She looked at him and tears rolled down her cheeks. “I was able to break free eventually. I got free and clocked him just as he came back into the room.” Tim looked at her, astonishment written all over his face. Lucy got away? Then what happened? She’d left a lot out of her report it seemed. Tim would yell at her for that later. He stepped to her and caressed his her cheek. “What happened after that, Lucy?” Lucy sighed. “I made it outside. And then there was nowhere to run...but I started running anyway, and tripped. That goddamn tripwire. If it hadn’t been for that damn thing I’d have gotten away.” Tim closed his eyes. Lucy grabbed his hand, frantic to make him understand. “Don’t you get it, Tim? I almost got away. I almost got away because I fought Caleb off...using techniques you showed me. Everything you taught me kicked into my brain that day, and because of that I almost got away.” Tim sighed. “Why didn’t you put any of this in your report? The way I read the report, you passed out when he gave you the tattoo, and when you came to, he pulled you out of the chair that he had tied you to after finishing his artwork on you, and started walking you outside. You tripped as he was walking you to the barrel...at least that’s what your report said.” Lucy looked down. “Because I failed you Tim. I failed myself. I hesitated a beat too long once I got outside. When I tripped, I didn’t get right back up.. remember, you always taught me to get back up and keep fighting. Well, that time I didn’t. I waited a beat too long, and it was just enough time to give Caleb the upper hand. I put down in the report that Nolan gave him those injuries.” Tim pulled her close. She burrowed in, and he held her tight. “I promise Lucy, this will stay between us. I won’t tell a soul, ever. You have my word.” Lucy nodded as she hugged him. </p>
<p>But then Tim gently pushed her away. Lucy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked away. “It still doesn’t change the fact that it was my fault.” Lucy shoved him away. “Oh My God….really Tim? After everything I told you, and you’re still trying to blame yourself?” Tim glared at her. “I’m done talking about this.” Lucy nodded, and began walking through the house, dressing quickly as she made her way though the house.  “This shit right here? This is why I didn’t stick around. Because the minute you open up to me, you slam the door shut in my face again. Every single time. I know….” Tim rounded on her and cut her off. He roared at the top of his lungs. “You can’t know! You have no idea what it’s like to know that one decision you made almost got the person you love most in this world killed. You have no idea how it feels...and I hope to God you never do!” He stalked to her and grabbed her shoulders painfully, giving her a small shake. Lucy cried as Tim continued to yell at her. “Do you know why I told you to go out with Caleb that night? Do you?” Lucy shook her head frantically as tears poured down her face...but Tim couldn’t stop now, he had to get it all out while he still could. “I told you to go out with him because I wanted to take you out. And I couldn’t, because it would have been inappropriate. It would have jeopardized your career. So to get you away from me as fast as possible, before I did something stupid, I told you to go out with him. And it was the worst possible thing I could have said to you, and it was the worst decision I’ve ever made in my entire life!” Tim shoved her away and laughed bitterly. “In trying to not jeopardize your career, I almost got you killed instead. I have to live with that knowledge every fucking day. But that day, I didn’t want you going anywhere with Caleb, I wanted you going home with me. It was all I could do to keep my hands off of you, Lucy.” </p>
<p>Tim sank down on his couch, totally spent. Lucy wanted so badly to go to him...but something stopped her. He buried his face in his hands, trying to quiet the small sobs from escaping him. He had just completely humiliated himself, and hurt Lucy, again. He was furious with himself. Lucy grabbed her purse where she’d dropped it on the kitchen floor, and quietly went to the front door. She opened it and started to leave, but then stopped herself.  She turned to look at Tim, one last time. He got up and walked to her and kissed her roughly. “I’m so sorry, Lucy.” The agony in his voice broke her heart. Lucy turned and fled to her car. She was gone in a heartbeat. Tim closed the front door and locked it before resting his head against the door, sadly closing his eyes. He took a deep breath. He had never felt so lost or so alone in his life. And he feared he had just let the best thing in his life walk right out of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy and Tim answer a domestic assault call...and it goes horribly wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim started the shop up and looked at Lucy. She was pale, and looked as if she had slept as much as he had, which was exactly none. Tim sighed and pulled out of the parking lot at Mid Wilshire. He drove a short ways down the street and pulled into a parking lot of a strip mall, and parked. Lucy looked at him, confused. He sighed deeply. “I’m sorry about last night, Boot.” Lucy looked down and nodded.  She glanced at him with a half smile. “Are you sorry about all of it?” Tim looked at her and let out a short laugh. “Well, no. I’m not sorry we slept together. Are you?” Lucy shook her head. Tim smiled at her and gave a short nod. “Ok, then. Let’s just leave it at that.” He couldn’t have chosen a worse phrase of words if he’d tried. It immediately set Lucy off, and she laughed bitterly. Tim looked at her, scowling. “What, now?” Lucy shook her head. Fine, two could play this game. If he was constantly going to try and keep her at arms length, she was going to start giving it back to him. Tim was glaring at her now, and she turned to glare at him. “Let’s go, we’ve got a shift to work.” Tim gave a short nod. “You got it, Chen. Let’s roll.” It cut her deeply when he called her by her last name, instead of Boot. </p>
<p>Lucy was lost in thought, seriously considering asking Sgt. Grey for a new partner. But she honestly didn’t want to. In spite of their personal problems, Tim was a great police officer, and she knew she could still learn a lot from him. She wanted to be as good a cop as he was, though she would certainly never admit that to him, especially right now. </p>
<p>Tim had been about to say something when the radio cackled to life.  “07-Adam-19, we have a 240, code 2 high at 1811 Crestwood Drive.” Tim sighed. Well, at least the shift would be busy...so it seemed. He had no idea how busy the shift was going to get, or the nightmare it was about to turn into. Lucy glanced at Tim, who nodded. Lucy picked up the radio and responded. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19, responding. ETA 7 minutes.” Tim hit the lights and sirens, and sped off. </p>
<p>Tim pulled up to the address and turned off the siren. He parked the car, and stopped. He immediately felt something was off. They had just been dispatched to an assault, and yet everything seemed quiet...way too quiet. Tim didn’t like it, not one bit. Lucy unbuckled her seat belt and started to get out of the car. Tim grabbed her arm. “Lucy, wait.” Lucy turned to glare at him. “Really? You want to talk now?” Tim rolled his eyes.. “Get your head in the damn game, Boot. Don’t get out of the car yet, something’s not right.” Lucy quickly glanced around, but she didn’t see anything wrong or unusual. She did notice that Tim had already unstrapped his gun, so Lucy did the same. She looked at Tim, her voice calm. “Tim...what is it?” Tim looked at her before looking through the windshield again. “This is an assault, right? So where’s the victim? Where’s the aggressor? Usually on assaults, people swarm the shop, because everyone wants to be the first to tell the story, and blame the other parties involved.” Lucy nodded in agreement, but she still wasn’t quite following him. “Ok?” Tim huffed in frustration with her.  “So where is everyone? We’ve been here almost five minutes already, and no one has come out of the house yet.”  Tim had a sinking feeling, and grabbed the radio. “Dispatch this is 07-Adam-19. Requesting immediate backup at our location, 1811 Crestwood Drive.” Lucy felt chills going up and down her neck...Tim was right. Something was definitely wrong. The radio cackled to life and he heard Angela’s voice come over the radio. “07-Adam-19, this is 07-Adam-07, Proceeding to your location, ETA 6 minutes.” Tim nodded, satisfied. He had no idea what exactly was going on yet, but he immediately felt better knowing that Lopez and Harper were on their way. Harper had asked to ride with Lopez for a week because as much as she loved Nolan, she sometimes needed a break from him and his always sunny attitude. Angela was just the break she needed with her cynical opinions and smartass attitude. Sgt. Grey had granted that request. It was then that Tim and Lucy heard the screaming from inside the house.</p>
<p>Tim turned his head sharply towards the house. “Damnit, we can’t wait. Call it in, Boot.” Lucy nodded and quickly grabbed the radio. “This is 07-Adam-19, screams are coming from inside the residence, we can’t wait for backup. We’re going in.”  Tim and Lucy exited their shop, weapons drawn. Tim looked at Lucy. “Cop eyes, Boot, I still don’t like this. Be ready for anything, understand?” Lucy nodded sharply. She and Tim rushed the house, weapons drawn, heads on a swivel, looking for any threat, but Lucy didn’t see any. Just as Lucy pounded on the door and announced them, Tim glanced up...and saw someone looking out the top window, with a cell phone in their hand. He frowned slightly, his Army training kicking in...that almost reminded him of a..lookout. His eyes widened in recognition. Too late, he realized they were walking into an ambush. “Lucy, no!” Lucy heard the screaming again and kicked the door in anyway. </p>
<p>Angela glanced over at Nyla. “Shit.” She heard Lucy say they couldn’t wait for backup and her heart sank. Nyla stayed calm and cool as always. “Step on it, Lopez.” Angela sped up, rushing to Tim and Lucy’s last known location, hitting the lights and sirens.</p>
<p>Lucy and Tim entered the house, weapons drawn, and didn’t hear or see anyone, as the screaming had stopped. Tim used hand signals indicating he’d clear the left side of the first floor, Lucy would take the right. She nodded, and they began walking around the first floor, weapons raised and cocked. The house wasn’t very big, and they cleared the first floor quickly. Tim looked at her and whispered. “Clear.” Lucy nodded and whispered back. “Clear.” Tim pointed towards the stairs. They cautiously walked up the stairs, making no sounds at all, their weapons at the ready. And then all hell broke loose. Lucy cautiously entered the first bedroom she came to, and stepped just inside the doorway.  A big guy, twice the size of Lucy, jumped out from behind the door and jerked her fully into the room, and threw her completely across the bed, where she landed on the floor. Lucy still had her weapon out and aimed and fired, hitting him in the shoulder...just as he brought a large hunting knife down that tore into her neck and shoulder. Lucy screamed in agony, as Tim flew into the room. He fired, hitting her assailant again. Her assailant fell to the floor, dead. Tim had hit him in the back of the head. Tim whirled at the sound behind him...Tim never stood a chance. The second assailant came out of the hall closet. The first bullet hit Tim in the chest, just outside the bulletproof vest. The second bullet hit him in his arm. And the third bullet hit him in the upper thigh. He collapsed to the ground. The assailant who had stabbed Lucy was dead...but the one who shot Tim had fled the house, as had the lookout on the top floor. Tim weakly turned his head, looking underneath the bed. He could see Lucy on the other side of it. She was bleeding heavily, rocking back and forth, as she reached her arm out towards him, at this point unaware of the pain, before she blacked out. Tim moved his arm and reached underneath the bed, trying to reach Lucy. Their fingertips touched just as he passed out. </p>
<p> Angela and Nyla pulled up to the house and saw Tim and Lucy’s patrol car. But they didn’t see Tim or Lucy anywhere. Angela had a horrible feeling. She and Nyla jumped out of the car, weapons drawn and cocked, and ran into the house. The front door stood wide open, and Angela caught the whiff of gunpowder in the air. “Bradford! Chen! Call out!” Nyla looked at the stairs and saw blood drops. “Lopez...stairs.” Angela looked at the stairs and her heart sank. Oh, God no. She and Nyla raced up the stairs with their guns raised...and found Tim. Angela fell beside him to her knees. “Oh God...Tim! Tim! Can you hear me?” Tim was already unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. Angela whipped her radio out. “Officer down! Officer down! I say again, Officer down! Location 1811 Crestwood Drive. Officer down! Officer down! Send an ambulance now!” She felt for a pulse as Nyla quickly cleared the upstairs. Angela found he still had a weak pulse. Angela looked at Nyla as she pulled the comforter off the bed and quickly began tearing it, trying to make bandages to try and stop Tim’s bleeding. “Where the hell is Chen?” Nyla looked at her, a worried look on her face just as Angela glanced under the bed...and saw Lucy on the floor on the other side of it, bleeding out. Her eyes widened in fear. “Holy Shit...it’s Chen!” Nyla all but vaulted over the bed, whipping out her radio, practically screaming into it, her voice frantic. “This is 07-Adam-07, we have a second officer down, at my location, 1811 Crestwood Drive! I repeat, we have a second officer down! Get those damn ambulances here now, we need help!” </p>
<p>All hell broke loose in the Mid Wilshire station. Sgt. Grey had just been informed that two of his best officers were down, with what appeared to be life threatening injuries.  He ran out of the station, jumped into his shop, and tore out of the parking lot, turning his police radio up so he could monitor the situation until he could get there.  He had ordered the guy at the desk to call in the entire next shift, and all officers were to report in immediately. Sgt. Grey hit the lights and sirens and went screaming down the street. He prayed, harder than he had prayed in a long time.</p>
<p>Angela was working frantically on Tim while Nyla worked on Lucy. She was crying and bleeding inside, but she had to stay focused. Tim and Lucy’s lives depended on it. She heard her radio cackle to life. “All units, All units, we have two officers down at 1811 Crestwood Drive. All units respond. All units, all units, we have two officers down at 1811 Crestwood Drive. All units respond.” Just as the radio became silent again, Lucy’s eyes cracked open. Nyla yelled at her. “Chen! Chen! Can you hear me? Who did this? Chen!” Lucy still had enough wits about her to realize what had happened. She mumbled three times, before she was able to get the word out. Nyla put her ear close to Chen’s mouth so she could hear. She barely caught the whispered word… “ambush.” Lucy passed out again. Nyla froze, as she looked over the small bed at Lopez. Lopez glanced at her. “Harper...what is it?” Nyla immediately jumped up from Lucy, with her weapon drawn, rushing to the window, looking out of it. “Chen just briefly regained consciousness...she said ambush. Lopez, this might not be over.” Angela’s heart dropped as she went back to working on Tim. If someone else was coming for them, she’d cross that bridge when it happened. But for now, she had to focus on Tim. </p>
<p>The first to arrive on scene were West and Nolan. They jumped from their car, weapons drawn, not bothering to close their doors. Nolan got inside first. “Lopez! Harper!” Nolan heard Harper’s voice, sharp as a tack, barking out commands. “Nolan! You and West stay down there and cover us...this was an ambush! You guys are our only line of defense until the calvary gets here! We can’t leave Bradford or Chen! They’re both down!” Nyla had managed to staunch most of Lucy’s bleeding by tearing off part of the bed sheet and ripping it up for bandages and tourniquets, but Angela wasn’t having as much  luck with Tim. “Damnit, where the hell are those ambulances? We’re going to lose them!” </p>
<p>Nolan and West had taken up defense positions at both the front and back entrances. Nolan was on the front entrance. After what seemed like an eternity he saw a sea of blue racing towards the house, and heard the wonderful symphony of the police sirens. Not far behind he saw the red lights of the ambulances. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks. </p>
<p>Sgt. Grey fishtailed into the driveway and slammed on his breaks. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and threw open his door. He ran to the front entrance of the house as almost a dozen other patrol cars flooded the scene. Sgt. Grey raced up the steps and encountered a very visibly shaken Nolan. “Officer Nolan! Update!” Nolan looked at Sgt. Grey with tears in his eyes...but before he could get the words out, the ambulances arrived. The medics jumped out...one of them was Sydney Phelps, Tim’s sister. Nolan rushed to her. But before he could say anything, Sydney shook her head. “No, don’t tell me. I can’t focus on that right now. I’m here for Lucy. The other medics will handle Tim.” Tim nodded. The medics rushed into the house as Nolan ran to catch up to them. “Harper! Medics are here!” Lopez was the one that answered. “It’s about fucking time. We have two officers down, up here! Officer Bradford was shot...looks like three times. Officer Chen is over by the window, I think she was stabbed.” Sydney rushed up the stairs, followed closely by her partner, and didn’t even look at Tim. She couldn’t, or she’d fall apart. She’d just gotten him back...and now she might lose him forever.  Sydney dived to the floor where Lucy was, and began working on her. She nodded her approval at Harper. “Nice Job, Officer. These tourniquets probably saved her life.” Lucy’s eyes were barely open. Sydney quickly got her strapped to a backboard, and got an iv into her as she checked her pulse and breathing. She and her partner quickly strapped Lucy to a backboard, and carried her out, as the two other medics were working on Tim. Within 5 minutes, both Lucy and Tim were loaded into separate ambulances. Lopez rushed down the stairs, tears in her eyes, and watched the ambulances screaming away. Lucy had a pretty decent shot...but she couldn’t say the same for Tim. She said a silent prayer for both as the ambulances disappeared out of sight. </p>
<p>West, Nolan, Lopez, and Harper all made their way to the front door and out onto the porch, where Sgt. Grey was standing. He turned to face them. “I want to know what the hell happened, and I want to know right now!” Harper spoke up first. “I think Bradford and Chen walked into an ambush, sir.” Sgt. Grey looked at her sharply. “And why do you say that, Detective Harper?” Nyla sighed, forcing back the tears. “Because when I was putting tourniquets on Officer Chen, she regained consciousness, briefly. She was only able to say one word...ambush.” Sgt. Grey looked grim. Someone apparently wanted to start a war with the LAPD. And they were damn well going to get one, if Sgt. Grey had anything to do with it. He glanced at his officers. “Everyone back to the station, now. Second shift has been called in to take over.” </p>
<p>Sgt. Grey made his way back to his patrol car, and slowly left the scene. Second shift officers had already arrived to the scene to secure it until crime scene techs could get there. Lopez, Harper, Nolan, and West, slowly walked back to their patrol cars, none of them uttering a word. It was a long drive back to the station for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Lucy are in surgery, and are fighting for their lives. Special Agent Monica Reynolds and her team join the case, as intel is uncovered that this was indeed an ambush, and a hit has been taken out on Tim and Lucy. Sgt. Grey receives an update on Tim and Lucy, and their chances of survival...or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roll call room was packed. Sgt. Grey looked at the grim faces around the room. Nolan and West both looked shaken and pale. Lopez’s eyes were red and swollen from crying. Harper looked pissed off and was ready to fight someone...anyone.  Tim and Lucy were both rushed into surgery as soon as they had arrived at Cedars-Sinai. Sgt. Grey hadn’t yet had an update on either of them. </p>
<p>He raised his hands slightly to quiet everyone down. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes...he started to speak, and choked up. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I need everyone to pay attention. First of all, if you have any plans for the next few days, consider them canceled. I need all hands on deck.” He cleared his throat again, and plowed ahead. “Earlier today, at approximately 11am, Officers Tim Bradford and Lucy Chen were both critically injured while answering a domestic assault call. Officer Chen was stabbed with a hunting knife, and Officer Bradford was shot...three times.” He paused as he heard the gasps, the cries, and the swearing. He raised his voice a little louder. “They’re both in surgery right now at Cedars-Sinai. As soon as I have an update on their conditions, I’ll pass it along. Now…” He paused to make sure he had everyone’s attention. He glanced around the room and saw that he did. “Before the ambulance arrived, Officer Chen briefly regained consciousness, and was able to tell Detective Harper that she and Officer Bradford had been ambushed.” More gasps and more swearing were heard around the room. “I don’t have to tell any of you that right now, law enforcement across this country is under an incredible amount of scrutiny. However, we do this by the book, and I mean exactly by the book. No one plays hero on this. At this time, we do not have any indication if what Officer Chen said was true or not...nor do we know why she and Officer Bradford might have been ambushed…” Just then, the door to the roll call room burst open, and Special Agent Monica Reynolds entered, along with her team. She headed straight for Sgt. Grey, who looked extremely pissed off at the interruption. “I’ll be with you in a moment, Special Agent Reynolds.” Monica kept walking and shook her head. “Now, Sgt. Grey.” Sgt. Grey did something then that he rarely does...he lost control. He got right in Monica’s face and yelled at her. “I said not right now, Special Agent Reynolds!” Monica went toe to toe with him. “Back off Sargent! Step aside!” Sgt. Grey was furious, but grudgingly moved out of her way. Monica took the podium, and stared into the angry eyes of her audience. Oh well, she’d faced tougher crowds before. “As your watch commander just informed you, Officers Bradford and Chen were injured today in the line of duty.  And yes, they were ambushed.” Monica glanced at Sgt. Grey, whose eyes widened in shock.  “My office has developed intel that indicated a hit was taken out on Officer Bradford and Officer Chen, and that hit was supposed to occur today...obviously something went wrong.” Monica took a deep breath, before continuing...normally, she wouldn’t reveal everything she had about a case, but this was different. She forced the tears back, and hurried on. “Our intel indicates that a local gangbanger that many of you are probably familiar with, a Marquel Williams, is now working for the Ramon drug cartel. As you are also probably aware, Officer Bradford threw a major kink into Marquel’s money laundering operation a few months ago. Marquel was laundering money for the Ramon cartel at that time, and most likely, still is. By screwing up Marquel’s money laundering operation, Officer Bradford unfortunately made himself and Officer Chen targets of the Ramons.” Monica paused, and let that news sink in. Sgt. Grey closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead...damnit, this was much worse than he thought.  Sgt. Grey looked at Monica. “Special Agent Reynolds...what does this mean?” Monica tossed her flaming red hair over her shoulder and gave Sgt. Grey a look of steely eyed control, and confidence. “It means Sgt. Grey that if the Ramons want to start a war with the LAPD, they’re going to get it...and the FBI too.” </p>
<p>Sgt. Grey finished his briefing, and went to his office closing the door. He sat down in his chair and slumped his shoulders, fighting back tears. Two of his best officers were currently fighting for their lives. He always kept it professional with his officers, most of the time, but just like any boss, he had his favorites. Tim and Lucy were two of his favorites, and two of the best cops he had ever commanded. He honestly didn’t know how he’d handle it if he lost either of them. He glanced at the picture on his desk, and sadly shook his head. He picked it up, and traced the picture, a tear falling from  his face. What he wouldn’t give to have his wife’s support right now. But it had been a rough year for Sgt. Grey. His daughter was attending in college all the way across the country in New York. And no sooner than he and his wife had arrived back home from dropping their precious baby girl off at college, than his wife began showing signs of illness. It took two weeks for her to be diagnosed with stage 4 pancreatic cancer. Five weeks after that, she was gone. It had been almost a year now since he’d lost her. In some ways he was slowly healing from such a hard loss...and in other ways his healing bad barely begun. His phone rang, and he set the picture down on the desk. He snatched it up. “Sgt. Grey speaking.” He listened to the nurse on the other end of the phone, and he let out a cry of relief...but it was short lived. He hung up the phone, and closed his eyes. Well, one of his prayers had been answered, and hopefully, God was still working on the other one. Lucy had come through her surgery with no complications, and was expected to make a full recovery. But the news wasn’t looking so good for Tim…</p>
<p>Sgt. Grey rushed back to the roll call room...he knew his officers would want to know the news, and no one had left yet apparently.  Sgt. Grey strolled in, just as Monica had finished briefing his officers. “Before everyone leaves, I have an update on Officers Chen and Bradford.” The room held their breath, and Sgt. Grey had noticed that Nolan and West had moved to sit close to Lopez. They were flanking her on either side, and she reached for both their hands.  “Officer Lucy Chen is out of surgery, and it’s looking good. They expect her to be in the hospital a few days, but doctors believe she’ll make a full recovery.” Nyla closed her eyes in a silent thanks, as did John. Jackson began crying. Lopez smiled...but then her smile faded as she saw that Sgt. Grey wasn’t smiling. “Sarge? What about Tim?” Sgt. Grey sadly looked in her direction. He sighed and his shoulders slumped, before giving the update on Tim. “Officer Bradford is still in surgery. Complications arose, and at this time…” Sgt. Grey’s voice faltered. Angela felt the tears streaming down her face. Sgt. Grey cleared his throat. “At this time, he’s got a fifty fifty chance.” Angela closed her eyes, and lost it. She couldn’t control herself anymore. She began sobbing uncontrollably, as Nolan and West led her from the roll call room. They were leading her to the locker room when she saw Wesley running towards her. “Angela!”  She stood frozen to the spot as he reached her and swept her into his arms. He looked at Tim and Jackson. “Any news?” John nodded...and his voice shook. “Lucy’s out of surgery, and it looks like she’s going to be ok. But Tim…” Wesley’s face fell. “Oh no.” Jackson spoke. “They said complications came up in his surgery. He’s still in surgery right now...they don’t know if he’s going to make it. They gave him a fifty fifty chance.” Wesley closed his eyes as he hugged Angela harder. Sgt. Grey saw the scene taking place. Wesley pulled back and turned her around. Angela looked at her boss and started to beg. Sgt. Grey shook his head.  “Don’t even ask. Go...all of you go. And be careful. We’ve confirmed…” Just then Monica strolled up and Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “The FBI has confirmed that this was a hit...but nobody knows yet if Officer Chen and Officer Bradford were the only ones on that list.” Monica tried to soothe. “Honestly, I really don’t think anyone else was targeted. This was mainly over Tim screwing up Marquel’s plans. The cartels don’t like fuck ups, so if I had to guess, I’d say there’s a hit out on Marquel and some of his buddies as well.” Sgt. Grey sighed wearily. “This thing keeps getting worse and worse.” Monica nodded. “Sgt. Grey, could I see you in your office please?” Sgt. Grey sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was be alone with Special Agent Monica Reynolds...but he had no choice. He nodded. “You guys go ahead to the hospital, I’ll catch up later.” Wesley turned Angela around again, and gently held her as he walked her to his car. Nolan and West went to the locker room first, then went to find Nyla. They all headed out to their cars, headed for Cedars-Sinai. </p>
<p>Monica was already sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office when he handed her a cold can of Coke. He went around his desk and sat down. He was already drinking his coke. Monica glanced at him, and then back at the can of coke. She popped the tab and opened it. She sighed in delight as she took a long, cold sip. The caffeine hit her system and she immediately felt better.  Things had gotten really weird between her and Sgt. Grey lately and she had no idea why. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are we going to have a problem working this case together? Because this is my case now.”  Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “No disrespect, but are you sure that’s wise? You and Tim are best friends.” Monica glared at him. “And you’re his watch commander, and also one of his good friends. I don’t see you backing off.” Sgt. Grey couldn’t help but smile at her. “Fair enough. Ok, no, we won’t have a problem working together. I’m sorry about snapping at you earlier, It’s been a rough day.” Monica nodded and looked at him sympathetically. “I know it has Sergeant. It’s never easy when your fellow police officers are injured in the line of duty. It’s even worse when those fellow officers are friends.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “So what’s next?” Monica took another long sip of the cold can of coke, savoring the sweetness as it slid down her throat. She squared her shoulders, and sent Sgt. Grey that look that he couldn’t resist...that look of a fierce warrior, because that’s exactly what she was. “We go to war. Our first stop on that path is finding that son of a bitch Marquel, and bringing him in.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Who’s doing that?” Monica smiled. “We both are. My team and some of your officers are already out looking for him. In the meantime, you and I are going to the hospital. After that...we’ll see.” Monica got up and grabbed her purse and briefcase, and strolled out the door, expecting Sgt. Grey to obey her, for the queen had just spoken. He shook his head and grabbed his coke as he shut his office door and locked it. He quickly caught up to Monica. “Ok by me...but I’m driving.” </p>
<p>Lucy groggily awoke, and at first didn’t know where she was. She felt so completely out of it. She heard strange noises around her. She realized she was laying down. Her first thought was she had been kidnapped again...but that wasn’t right. Her mind was so fuzzy. She tried to sit up and a fire of pain shot up through her right arm and shoulder. She moaned. “Easy there, Lucy, just take it easy. It’s alright.” She heard a soothing voice...she knew that voice. It was Sydney, Tim’s sister. But where was Tim? Suddenly everything came rushing back, and Lucy let out a small cry. To Sydney’s ears, Lucy sounded like a wounded animal. Sydney gently reached for her hand. She held it and caressed it. “Shhh...it’s ok Lucy.” Lucy weakly turned her head, and opened her eyes. She saw Sydney sitting there by her bed. Sydney looked at her, her face full of concern. “Do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?” Lucy barely nodded, tears running down her cheek. “Tim...where’s Tim? Tim!” Her weak cries for Tim broke Sydney’s heart. She briefly closed her eyes, before looking back at Lucy. She had to keep it together. “He’s still in surgery, Lucy.” Lucy stared at Sydney, shocked. “Still? But…” Just then the door to Lucy’s hospital room opened, and Tim’s parents rushed in. Katharine ran to her. “Oh Lucy...I’m so glad you’re ok!” She placed her hand on Lucy’s leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sydney rose and tried to keep her mom from disturbing Lucy too much. “Mama...give her room to breathe, she just woke up. I need to get the nurse.” Sydney walked out and went to the nurse’s station. She informed them that Lucy was awake. One of the nurses got up and immediately went to check on her. </p>
<p>“Sydney!” Sydney turned at the sound of her name and saw Monica and Sgt. Grey rushing towards her. Monica grabbed her and hugged her hard. She was finally released from Monica, only to be grabbed by Sgt. Grey. Sydney didn’t like to be touched, but she decided she was just going to have to suck it up. They were all here for Tim, and his family, and Lucy, and that meant everything to her. Sgt. Grey let go of her and frowned. “Any word on Tim?” Sydney sadly shook her head. “No, but Lucy just woke up. She’s pretty doped up right now, so, questioning her probably won’t be very productive.”  Sydney went back to Lucy’s room to keep her parents from bothering Lucy too much. Sgt. Grey pulled Monica aside. “If this was a hit, that means someone failed…” Monica nodded. “I’m already on it. Lucy and Tim will have round the clock protection. Because you can be damn sure it was a hit...and once the Ramons figure out their first attempt failed, you can bet your ass they’re going to try again. And this time, we’ll nail the bastards.” Sgt. Grey shook his head. It wasn’t enough. “How do you know they won’t try something more? I want protection for Lucy and Tim’s families as well.” Monica looked at him dubiously. “Well,  Tim’s is easily enough arranged… but Lucy’s? I don’t even know if her family is here yet, or if they’re even coming.” Sgt. Grey scowled at her. “Just do it!” Monica rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She turned to leave, but Sgt. Grey grabbed her arm. “Monica…” Monica shook him off and walked away. Sgt. Grey swore silently to himself. </p>
<p>Angela, Wesley, Nyla, John, and Jackson arrived at the hospital. They had stopped at a drive thru for a quick bite, though hardly anyone ate anything. Sgt. Grey saw them practically running down the hall. He went up to them and gently took Angela in his arms. “No...No..” She shook her head and began crying. Sgt. Grey held her. “Shh...Lopez, he’s still in surgery. We don’t know anything yet.” Angela nodded, and gently squeezed Sgt. Grey before releasing him. She saw Sydney coming out of a hospital room. Angela ran up to her. Sydney hugged her. “Tim’s still in surgery, but Lucy’s awake. Angela…” Sydney hesitated and looked at Angela, who raised her eyebrows. “Don’t give her a hard time, ok? Don’t grill her. She just woke up, and she’s been crying for Tim practically the entire time she’s been awake. She’s doped up on a lot of drugs, but she’s still in a pretty good amount of pain. Be gentle with her, please. She’s very fragile right now.” Angela closed her eyes and nodded. “Is she going to be ok?” Sydney nodded. “She should have a full recovery. She’s young, healthy, and strong. Plus she got really lucky. If she hadn’t shot that guy when she did, he’d have stabbed her much worse, probably killing her. Plus, your partner over there did one hell of a job with the tourniquets.” Angela turned to look at Harper and smiled. Then she turned back to look at Sydney. “She did do a good job...but the scene indicated that Tim was the one who killed that asshole before he got shot himself. Tim saved her life. He was willing to sacrifice himself for Lucy.” Sydney nodded, and looked down, tears streaming down her face. </p>
<p>Tim’s parents came out of Lucy’s room. Colonel Bradford saw Sgt. Grey and headed straight for him. Sgt. Grey knew what he wanted. “I’m sorry Colonel, but I don’t have many answers for you yet. I promise, when I do, I’ll give them to you.” Colonel Bradford looked him in the eye. “I want all of those answers, Sgt. Grey...including the ones you normally don’t give to civilians.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. Have you seen Lucy’s parents yet?” The Colonel shook his head. “Their plane was delayed. I’ll pick them up at the airport, and they can stay with me for however long.” Colonel Bradford left before Sgt. Grey could say anything. </p>
<p>Sydney saw who she was after, and went to him. “Jackson?” Jackson looked up at her, eyes red from crying. Sydney gently took his hand. “She’s awake now. You can visit her, you too John, but only briefly. She really needs to rest. When you guys get done, Angela, you and your partner can visit if you want.” Angela nodded, and began pacing back and forth waiting for word on Tim. </p>
<p>Jackson and John went to Lucy’s room and opened the door. She was sleeping.  Jackson sat down by Lucy’s bed and reached for her hand. He had barely stopped crying since leaving the house where Tim and Lucy had been attacked. His shoulders shook silently and John put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson looked up at him. John smiled slightly. “She’s going to be ok, Jackson, you heard what the doctors said.” Jackson nodded. Lucy squeezed his hand, and he brought her hand to his lips. Lucy opened her eyes and sent them a small smile. “Hi, my favorite guys.” John smiled at her. “You’re having a really bad hair day.” His joke fell flat, but, Lucy appreciated his attempt. She gave him a half smile, and looked at him. “I’m glad you guys came.” Jackson stood, knowing Lucy was exhausted and needed to rest. She used what little strength she had to squeeze his hand and he looked at her. “Any word on Tim yet?” Jackson sadly looked at her and shook his head no. Lucy felt tears begin to form. “It’s all my fault.” Jackson and John looked at each other and frowned, then they looked back at Lucy. John stepped closer to her bed, and knelt down beside it. “Lucy? What do you mean it’s your fault?” Lucy closed her eyes. She was so tired. But she forced them back open...she had to tell someone. She felt so incredibly guilty.  The words came out weak, but clear. “When we got to the house, Tim knew something was wrong. That’s why he immediately called for backup. I don’t know what he saw, but when we entered the house...right before I kicked in the door, Tim yelled at me to wait. But I didn’t.  It’s all my fault.” Lucy began crying in earnest, and looked away from John and Jackson. John and Jackson looked at each other. Jackson whispered excitedly. “We have a lead.” <br/>John nodded. “Let’s go tell Sgt. Grey.” They glanced back at Lucy, who was already asleep. They quietly left her room...and froze. Everyone was crying. Colonel Bradford was holding Katharine and Sydney, who were crying. Angela and Wesley were wrapped around each other, and crying. Nyla was standing by herself, her arms wrapped around her midsection,  and crying. Sgt. Grey was holding Monica, and they were both crying.  John and Jackson looked at each other...and prayed. John rushed over to his boss, and looked at him, a feeling of dread in his gut. “Sgt. Grey?” Sgt. Grey turned to him...and smiled, with tears running down his face. “He made it through the surgery….the surgeon just got done talking with us.  Tim is going to make it.” John turned to Jackson, and hugged him, Jackson hugged him quickly. Officer Tim Bradford had survived being shot three times and point blank range,  and a tricky surgery that resulted in numerous complications...and yet, in true Tim Bradford style, he beat the odds. Everyone said a prayer that day...because Officer Tim Bradford had survived. He had fought for his life...and won the war.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Manhunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The hunt is on for the people believed to be responsible for the attack on Tim and Lucy. Special Agent Monica Reynolds has a major shift in her working relationship with Sgt. Grey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John and Jackson pulled Monica and Sgt. Grey aside. John spoke excitedly. “Sgt, we may have a lead.” Monica perked up as Sgt. Grey looked sharply at John. “Already? What is it, Officer Nolan?” John glanced between Monica and Sgt. Grey, who were both suddenly very awake. “We were in Lucy’s hospital room just now. She talked to us briefly about what happened. She says that when they arrived on scene, Tim immediately thought something was wrong, that’s why he called for backup almost as soon as they got there.” Monica looked at John. “Something was wrong?” John shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure what she meant. Lucy also said that right before she kicked in the door, Tim tried to warn her not to.” John and Jackson glanced at each other...this next part would be tricky. They didn’t want to get Lucy in trouble. Sgt. Grey caught the look and crossed his arms. “What is it, Nolan?” John wasn’t going to narc on Lucy. “Sir, she says she didn’t hear him in time, and that’s why she kicked in the door.” Sgt. Grey frowned slightly at that, but he seemed ok with it. Monica nodded her head. “Ok...so we have an assault that was called into 911, Lucy and Tim answer the call, they get there and Tim immediately suspects something is wrong.” Monica frowned. Sgt. Grey looked at her. “What is it, Monica?” She glanced at him in surprise at his use of her first name, but she let it go for now. “Well, it all does sound like an ambush. But how would they have known Lucy and Tim would answer the call? It could have been any of you.” Monica’s mind was racing. “I’m going to need to talk to that dispatcher, and review the call into 911.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “I’ll get that set up for you.” Monica turned to leave. Sgt. Grey followed her. He grabbed her arm, and she glanced at him. “Yes, Sgt. Grey?” He looked worried. “Where are you going?” Monica smiled. “Tim’s going to make it, so there’s no point in everyone staying here. We’ve got a war to get to Sgt. Grey. I want you to stay here, for now. I’m sure Lucy’s parents will be at the hospital soon, and I want someone on them at all times until I get their protection detail in place.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Be careful.” Monica laughed at him and tossed her red hair over her shoulder. “Don’t worry...I got this.” She sailed out of the emergency room entrance and went to her car. Sgt. Grey watched her until she was out of sight. </p><p>Tim was in ICU. He had come through the surgery, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. They wouldn’t know for sure if he was ok until he woke up. A nurse checked his vitals, and quietly left the room. She went to the waiting room to find his family.  </p><p>Sydney saw her coming, and ran up to her. “Is he ok? Can we see him?” The nurse smiled and shook her head. “He just made it to his room in the ICU. He’s still unconsciousness. The doctors have done all they can, the rest is up to him now.” Sydney nodded in understanding. She glanced down, and took a deep breath. The nurse placed a hand on Sydney’s arm in sympathy. “If it makes you feel better, he had the best  surgeon in this hospital. He can have visitors, but only 2 at a time, and no longer than for 5 minutes at a time.” Sydney nodded. “Thank you.” The nurse smiled at her, and left the waiting room. Sydney went over to her parents, and updated them. Colonel Bradford glanced worriedly over at Angela, who was asleep in Wesley’s arms. “That poor girl has been here for hours. She won’t eat or drink anything.” Sydney glanced at her sadly. “That’s Angela Lopez...she was Tim’s first rookie. They’re very close friends. I’m going to go over and update her. I think maybe as soon as he can have visitors, we should let her go first. It’s not like Lucy can see him right now anyway.” Katharine nodded. “I think that’s wise.” Sydney went over to Angela and crouched down in front of her. She gently shook her knee. “Angela?” Angela wearily opened her eyes. They were sore and swollen from all the crying. “Sydney?” Angela slowly sat up, and felt bone tired. Sydney stood up and sat next to her in a chair. “Tim’s in his room now in the ICU. They aren’t letting him see us for a while yet, but when they do, we want you to go visit him first. You can only stay a few minutes, but, as soon as they let us see him, I’ll get you, ok?” Angela gave her a watery smile and hugged Sydney tightly. “Thank you so much.” Sydney nodded and hugged her back. </p><p>Colonel Bradford glanced up and saw two people wandering around looking lost. “Are those Lucy’s parents?” The woman, he guessed, had to be. Lucy looked exactly like her. Jackson overheard him and stood up and nodded. “Yes, sir, that’s them. I’ll go get them and give them an update.” Jackson went up to them and introduced himself. He took them down the hall towards Lucy’s room. Colonel Bradford noticed Sgt. Grey was back, and went over to him. “So what now, Sgt. Grey? What comes next?” Sgt. Grey looked at him. “Colonel, perhaps we can go somewhere out of earshot and talk privately.” The Colonel gave a brief nod. They left the waiting room, and walked in the opposite direction of Lucy’s hospital room. Jackson saw them, and frowned, but he didn’t follow them. He instead went back to the waiting room. </p><p>Colonel Bradford crossed his arms. He knew whatever Sgt. Grey was about to tell him wasn’t going to be good. “Ok, Sgt. Let’s have it.” Sgt. Grey sighed. “The FBI has intel that confirms Tim and Lucy were ambushed. A hit was taken out on both of them, by the Ramon drug cartel.” The Colonel’s eyes widened in shock. “A hit? Seriously? What the hell could a damn drug cartel want with Tim, or Lucy?” Sgt. Grey glanced around, before speaking to him in hushed tones. “Several months ago, a local gangbanger named Marquel Williams was trying to launder money through a bakery that’s close to our police station. The guy who owns the bakery was another local gangbanger. But Tim helped him get out of that life and go straight.  The guy refused to help Marquel launder money, and Marquel threatened him. Well, Tim came up with the bright idea of using that bakery for all LAPD events...that bakery is crawling with cops all the time now.” Colonel Bradford couldn’t help but smile at his son’s unusual and creative and very effective plan. But then his face fell. “Let me guess...the money this Marquel guy was laundering was for the Ramon cartel.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Exactly. Tim screwed up their plans...and they’re pissed. So they took out a hit on him to get revenge, using Marquel to arrange and execute the hit and I assume they took one out on Lucy because she’s his partner, and was a part of that investigation.”  Colonel Bradford nodded, and then whipped out his cell phone. Sgt. Grey frowned at him. “What are you doing Colonel?” Colonel Bradford smiled. “I know the play here...you and Tim’s friend Monica will want all of us, and I assume Lucy’s family too, under protection. And that’s fine with me. Maybe you can protect us, but I know that I can.” Sgt. Grey was still frowning. He crossed his arms. “Who are you calling, Colonel Bradford?” Colonel Bradford just smiled. “You don’t think Tim and I are the only ones in the military do you?” Colonel Bradford knew he wouldn’t get Jase on the phone, but left him a message. Seven hours later, U.S. Navy SEAL Chief Jase Billings, Tim’s cousin and the Colonel’s nephew, strolled through the hospital doors.  He found his uncle, and walked up to him, shaking his hand and smiling. Jase rubbed his hands together.  “So...who’s ass do I get to kick this time?” </p><p>Monica was in her office and slammed down the phone on her desk in frustration. The task force that was made up of her team and members of the LAPD hadn’t been able to locate Marquel yet. Either he had found a really good hiding place, or he was already dead.  Well, she had other cards to play. One of the members of the Ramon drug cartel was currently sitting in San Quentin State Prison, about 5 and a half hours from L.A. She called the prison and told them she needed to speak with one of their prisoners right away. She set up an interview for the next morning.  She then called the hospital for an update on Tim and Lucy. Lucy was doing well, and was already eating soft foods again. She was progressing quickly in her recovery, which was a huge relief to Monica. Tim however still hadn’t woken up yet and the doctors were beginning to worry. She hung up the phone and closed her eyes. Tim just had to make it...he just had to.  A sound in her office had Monica whipping out the gun she kept  under her desk and jumping out of her chair, aiming her gun at whatever threat was in front of her. Sgt. Grey froze in place. “Monica! Relax, it’s just me!” Monica cussed as she lowered her weapon. “Damnit! Are you trying to join Tim and Lucy in the hospital? I could have shot you!” She heard a snickering behind Sgt. Grey’s back, and frowned. “I don’t think Sarge here would appreciate that too much, Rabbit.” Monica leaned towards the side and rolled her eyes when she saw Jase. Perfect...just what she needed, a hotheaded, cowboy Navy SEAL who never, ever listened to anyone.  She smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him. “Jase! When did you get here? And what are you doing here?” Jase hugged her in return. He shrugged his shoulders as she released him. “About an hour ago, and you know, the usual...asses need kicking, people need killing, Tim needs his ass saved yet again, by me.” Monica laughed. But her laughter faded quickly. “He still hasn’t regained consciousness yet.” Jase put his arm around her shoulders. “Aww, don’t worry, Rabbit, he will. You know Tim...he’s too mean and ornery to let something like this keep him down for long.” Monica laughed...and heard her desk phone ring. She ran back to her desk and snatched it up. “Special Agent Reynolds.” She looked at Sgt. Grey and waved him over to get his attention. Sgt. Grey walked over to the desk. “When? No, I want him brought to the Mid Wilshire Station. Because I fucking said so, that’s why. I’ll be there in 10 minutes, and Marquel better be there too.” She hung up the phone and her eyes brimmed with excitement as Jase laughed at her. “Still a ball buster, huh Rabbit?” She nodded. “Only way to be.” Then she looked at Sgt. Grey. “They found Marquel. They’re bringing him in now, to your department.” Sgt. Grey looked at her, confused. “They’re bringing him to Mid Wilshire? Why not here?” Monica gently smiled at him. “Because it was two of your officers he almost killed. I figured you’d want him interrogated at your station. You can sit in on the interview if you want.” Sgt. Grey had a newfound respect for Monica in that moment. He nodded. “Thank you...really, Monica, I mean it.” She nodded as she sailed past him. “C’mon gentlemen… time’s a waistin.’” </p><p>It was 10pm, and Monica was on her millionth coke. She sat across from Marquel in the interrogation room. It was time to play hardball. Monica kept her calm, cool facade up...which only further enraged Marquel. “Look, bitch, I don’t know nothin’ about what happened to those two cops. Being a cop is a dangerous job...maybe it was just their time.” Monica tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Well, it obviously wasn’t their time, since they’re both still alive.” She watched the glare and the anger briefly flash across his face. “But you already knew that. See the problem you have here Marquel, is that you fucked up. Your plan to get rid of Bradford and Chen didn’t work. So the Ramons are going to blame you just as much as they blame the LAPD. You think Bradford and Chen are the only ones on a hit list? I’m willing to bet your name is at the top of the hit list as well, as are the names of several of your buddies.” Marquel slumped his shoulders. “I want immunity, and protection.” Monica laughed. “Get real. You start talking, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll get them to drop the death penalty, and get you protection.” Marquel glared at her. “You got nothin’ on me bitch!” Monica laughed. “Well, now actually that’s not true sweetie. Dumb move using the house your aunt owns for the location for the hit, on two cops no less. You’re definitely getting the death penalty for that. It was easily traced to her, and we could easily trace her to you. Funnily enough, your aunt has been dead for three years...and yet it was your “aunt” who placed the call to 911. See my issue here? So, you start telling me what I want to know, or I walk out of here. And my guess is in maybe three days tops, the next crime I’ll be investigating will be your murder...and I can promise you I’ll take my sweet time with that investigation. I might get around to putting your killer in jail before I retire. But who knows? I might be too busy.” Marquel rolled his eyes, and Monica stood up. “Ok, hon, have it your way. Good luck outrunning the cartel.” She started to leave and opened the door...to a furious Sgt. Grey. She had decided at the last minute she’d be conducting the interview alone, which really set him off. She sent him a warning look to keep quiet. She put a hand on his chest, slightly shoving him back. Just then Marquel yelled at her. “Fuck...wait!” Monica sent Sgt. Grey a smile, before she turned back to Marquel with a serious look on her face. “Yes, Mr. Williams?” His shoulders slumped. “I’ll tell you what you want to know...but I want protection for my lady and my kids.” Monica nodded and walked back into the room. She closed the door in Sgt. Grey’s face, then sat back down. “Ok, Marquel. Start talking.” Marquel began to sing like a canary. </p><p>Monica left the interrogation room an hour later. Sgt. Grey was still there where she’d left him in the hallway. “Sergeant? Why are you still here? It’s late. I have to get home and grab a couple hours of sleep and then start running down the info Marquel gave me.” Sgt. Grey looked at her, and nodded wearily.”What about your interview at San Quintin?” Monica shook her head. It will have to wait, or I’ll send one of my agents to conduct the interview.” Sgt. Grey nodded as they reached the front entrance. “I’ll walk you to your car.” Monica shook her head. “No thanks, I’m fine.” She quickly fled the building to her car, leaving Sgt. Grey standing there, watching her.</p><p>Monica sighed wearily. She was in her apartment, and it was 3am. She had meant to go to sleep...but, just as she had gotten home, she had caught another case. She was reading up on it when she heard a knock at her door. She listened and heard the knocking again, louder this time. Most bad guys she knew wouldn’t announce their arrival that way...but it was a very odd hour for someone to be knocking on her door. Just in case, she reached for the gun she kept hidden under her small dining room table. She quietly got it out from under neath the table...it was already loaded. She padded softly to her front door, gun in hand, as she looked through the peephole. What the hell was Sgt. Grey doing at her apartment at 3am? She sighed as she unlocked the door and opened it. “Sgt. Grey? It’s late...why are you here?” </p><p>Sgt. Grey had no idea what the hell he was doing here. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Monica...and he couldn’t stop worrying about Lucy and Tim...Tim especially. Monica took pity on him and invited him in. Sgt. Grey came in as she closed and locked the door. He noticed her dining room table was scattered with files and papers. He went over and picked up a folder that was laying on the table and began reading out loud. “Missing child, Kevin Wood, age 6 years old. What the hell is this?” Monica frowned at him as she snatched the folder out of his hand. “That is my latest case...and would be none of your business. I do work more than just one case at a time, ya know.” Monica was exhausted, and hungry, and getting crankier by the second. She tossed the folder down onto the table, and put the gun on the table as well. Suddenly she burst into tears. Sgt. Grey sighed, and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her. Monica had done a great job of keeping everything bottled up, but the bottle had shattered, and now her emotions had come flooding out. She was so upset about what had happened to Tim and Lucy, and she felt enormous pressure to solve the case quickly, and make sure whoever was involved in the attack on Tim and Lucy were brought to justice. She slowly tried to pull out of his arms, but he wouldn’t let her go. “I have to get back to work. I have to…” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “What you have to do is eat something, and then go to sleep. You won’t do anyone any good if you’re so exhausted you drop...and you might miss something important on your cases.”  They looked at each other. Monica thought Sgt. Grey was about to kiss her...but instead he gently let her go and walked into her kitchen. He quickly slapped together a meal for her...a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a glass of milk...and brought it to her. Monica was almost asleep on her couch. He set the plate and glass down in front of her. Then he pointed to them. “Eat that and drink that. Then you’re going to go to sleep.” He stood and glared at her, until she followed his commands. She glumly ate the sandwich and guzzled the glass of milk. She reminded Sgt. Grey of a child who was throwing a fit because they didn’t want to do what they were told, and he chuckled as she slammed the now empty glass down. She stood up and glowered at him. “There, satisfied?”  the last of Sgt. Grey’s control snapped. He shook his head no and stalked to her...right before he grabbed her face roughly in his hands and kissed her, shocking the hell out of Monica. She resisted at first, and pushed him away and stared at him briefly...only to roughly pull him back by his shirt a few seconds later and kiss him again. She pulled him, walking backward, leading him to her bedroom, as they roughly kissed and began tearing each other’s clothes off. Neither one of them got much sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Awakenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim slips into a coma and continues to fight for his life. The LAPD and the FBI are hot on the trail of the people who set up Tim and Lucy's ambush. Monica and Sgt. Grey have an "about last night" conversation...with surprising results. Lucy visits Tim, and bares her soul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica and Sgt. Grey strolled into the entrance of Cedars-Sinai. They had hardly said a word to each other this morning...after wearing each other out last night. As they waited for the elevator, Sgt. Grey turned to look at Monica. She was nothing like his deceased wife...opposite in almost every way. She was also several years younger than him. She was absolutely not what he was looking for...hell, he wasn’t even looking yet.  And yet, she was everything he wanted. She glanced at him, and he smiled. “Look...I’m not exactly sure what happened last night. That’s not why I came to your apartment.” Monica nodded and looked back at the elevator. He reached for her and turned her to fully face him. “But, I don’t regret it, at all. When this case is over, I want to see you, Monica.” Monica smiled, but hesitated. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea to get involved on a personal level with the man who was the boss of both her best friend, and her ex. But she realized it was exactly what she wanted too. She smiled and nodded. “Ok.” The elevator doors dinged open, and they stepped inside. Monica pushed the button that would take her to the ICU. She glanced at Sgt. Grey.  “Where are you headed?” He sighed, still worn out from last night...but in a good way. “I think I’ll stop by and get an update on Tim first, then I’ll go see Lucy for a bit. After that, I’m headed back to the station. Did you get everything in place for Tim and Lucy’s families?” Monica nodded. “Yep, it’s all set.” Strictly business now, Sgt. Grey gave a brief nod.  The elevator dinged, indicating they had reached the floor the ICU was located on. They stepped out, and both glanced at each other in surprise to hear shouting coming from the direction of Tim’s room. They both took off running.</p>
<p>Nyla Harper was in no mood for anyone’s bullshit. She sighed and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Then she opened them, glaring at Jase. “Look, you little brat, I don’t give a damn who you are. NO ONE is getting into this room, unless they’re on the list, and you are not on that list!” Nyla had stopped by the hospital for an update on Tim, and had offered to give the FBI agent guarding his room a break so he could use the bathroom and grab some coffee. She was currently in the middle of a very loud argument, with U.S. Navy SEAL, Chief Jase Billings...Tim’s cousin. Jase just smiled at her, which did nothing but piss Nyla off more. “Little brat? That’s cute. You’re cute. Now move. The last thing I want to do is hurt a beautiful woman such as yourself, but that’s my cousin in there, and I WILL see him. Now.” Just then Monica and Sgt. Grey came rushing up, to break up the melee. The nurses were screaming at both of them and were threatening to call security to remove them both, because their yelling was disturbing the entire floor. “What the hell is going on here?” Sgt. Grey all but roared it. Monica turned to glare at him. “Damnit, keep your voice down Sgt.!” She hissed at him, then turned to glare at both Jase and Nyla. “I believe Sgt. Grey just asked you both a question. What the HELL is going on here?” To Nyla’s surprise, Jase threw his arm over Monica’s shoulders. Nyla rolled her eyes as Jase filled them in. “Catwoman here won’t let me in to see Tim. What’s up with that?” Nyla glared at Jase. “WHAT did you just call me?” She had had enough of his smartass attitude...dimples and all. Sgt. Grey quickly intervened. “Detective Harper, this is Chief Jase Billings. He’s Tim’s cousin. I don’t know why he’s not on the list of approved visitors for Tim, but he should be.” Nyla continued to glare at Jase. “Chief? Chief of what? Chief of smartasses?” Jase just laughed. “No.” But he didn’t offer any further explanation. “Tim’s a much better smartass than I am.” Nyla rolled her eyes. “Somehow I don’t doubt that.” Monica was trying not to laugh at both of them. “Jase...stop giving her a hard time. Nyla was one of the ones who backed up Tim and Lucy. She was there at the house…” Monica didn’t finish what she was going to say when she saw the look on Nyla’s face.  Jase suddenly became serious and frowned at her. “You were there at the house that Tim and Lucy were attacked at?” Nyla nodded and looked down...the fight had suddenly gone out of her.  Jase sighed. “Hell...I’m sorry.” Before Nyla realized what he was doing, he grabbed her in a bear hug. “Thank you. Thank you for saving them.” Then he gently pushed her aside, and walked into Tim’s room. </p>
<p>Sgt. Grey briefly spoke with a nurse at the nurse’s station, getting an update on Tim. Things were not going well it seemed. Tim should have woken up by now, and unfortunately, he had given no sign that he was going to wake up anytime soon. The nurse went to get the surgeon who had operated on him. The nurse returned shortly with the surgeon. Sgt. Grey hung his head as the surgeon updated him on Tim’s declining condition. Monica saw Sgt. Grey talking to the surgeon and hurried over to them, leaving Nyla standing by Tim’s room. Monica caught the end of the conversation. “...slipped into a coma. We’ve done all we can for him. The rest is up to him. I’m really sorry to say this, but honestly, Officer Bradford doesn’t stand much of a chance.” Sgt. Grey fought back the tears, and nodded. Monica just sighed as she looked at the doctor. “Oh yes he does, Doctor. You don’t know Officer Tim Bradford like we do.”  She turned to Sgt. Grey. “Let’s go check on Lucy, then head out. I’ve got to interview that dispatcher, and chase down what Marquel told me. Two of my agents are headed up to San Quentin, they’ll handle that interview.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Ok..but on the way in to the station, we’re stopping to get breakfast somewhere. I don’t care where, but I’m starving. Worked up quite an appetite last night.” He didn’t look at Monica, but was smiling just the same as they walked towards the elevator. Monica shook her head and laughed. </p>
<p>A couple of  hours later, Angela entered the door to Tim’s room. She had just been to visit Lucy, who was improving little by little. Everyone now knew that Tim was in a coma, and it had shattered Angela. She just couldn’t believe it. The guy had always seemed larger than life to her, always seemed so invincible. He had gone from being her training officer, to her fellow police officer, to one of her best friends. She sat down beside his bed and gently grabbed his hand. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it...holding his hand against her mouth. She closed her eyes and prayed. Tears began leaking out of her eyes and she opened them, looking at Tim. She spoke in a hushed, gentle voice. “I have some news for you, Tim Bradford. I was really wanting to tell you and Lucy when you two were together. I wanted you two to be the first ones we told. I’m pregnant. Wesley and I are going to have a baby.” She gently rubbed her still small tummy. She looked at Tim, hoping for a response, but knowing there wouldn’t be one. “So you have to wake up Tim. You have to help me plan...you have to help keep me sane, and look out for Wesley when my crazy pregnant hormones start kicking in. Wesley’s already convinced it’s a boy, but we don’t know yet, it’s too soon to know. It’s in April..can you believe my baby is due on April 1st? April Fool’s Day of all days. I know you’d get a real kick out of that, and have something to say about that.” She looked down as she let the tears fall. She stroked Tim’s hand and his arm as she looked back at him. “You have to wake up Tim, please wake up. You have to be here for my child. You have to teach him, or her, everything Wesley and I can’t. Please come back to us Tim...come back to all of us. We miss you so much.” But there was no response from Tim, and the sounds of the machines that were keeping him alive were the only sounds in his hospital room. Angela laid her head down on his bed and wept.</p>
<p>Monica was glaring at the dispatcher, whose name was Tonya Bennett.  It had taken Monica no time at all to scare the shit out of Tonya, who had quickly given up the info Monica was hoping for. Tonya was the girlfriend of one of Marquel’s best friends. She confirmed that it was the leader of the Ramon drug cartel who had contacted her boyfriend and Marquel and set up the hit on Tim and Lucy. She had overheard their phone conversation, which her boyfriend had been dumb enough to put on speaker while he and Marquel were smoking weed and playing video games. Her boyfriend had told them they’d be rich after the hit was done. Tonya had made sure she was on duty for every shift that Tim and Lucy worked.  It turned out that the call for help on the assault that Tim and Lucy had been dispatched to hadn’t been called into 911. It had been called in to Tonya’s cell phone, who then had dispatched Tim and Lucy to the call. Monica shook her head, as Tonya looked at Monica in fear. “What’s going to happen to me Agent Reynolds?” Monica sighed. “First of all it’s Special Agent.” Monica reigned in her temper. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s going to happen to you. You’re getting fired, and going to prison, for sure. But honey, people who work for the cartels? It usually never ends well for them.” Tonya looked around wildly and sobbed. “But I don’t work for them! I don’t do drugs! This was a favor for my boyfriend! He never told me about any of the rest of this!” Monica shrugged. “Sucks for you. Get her out of my sight.” Agents from Monica’s team placed Tonya in handcuffs, and walked out of the interrogation room with her as she sobbed.  The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place...but Monica feared more trouble was on the way. </p>
<p>Lucy slowly, painfully, sat down in her wheelchair. It was her first time out of bed since she’d been brought into the hospital. It was late in the evening, but she couldn’t sleep. John and Jackson were taking her to see Tim. The nurses had at first called foul, but in his sunny way, John had convinced them to allow it. Plus, now that Lucy was able to keep soft foods down, she needed to start getting out of bed some. The nurses had noticed that Lucy was showing signs of depression, and was barely eating. John and Jackson were hoping that visiting Tim would snap her out of it. They got to Tim’s room. John opened the door as Jackson rolled Lucy to his bedside. Jackson locked her wheelchair breaks, and gently bent down. “We’ll give you a few minutes alone. We’ll be right outside the door, ok?” Lucy slightly nodded...the motion extremely painful. She looked at Tim and quietly sobbed as Jackson left, closing the door. Lucy took Tim’s hand. “I’m so sorry Tim. I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you. This is all my fault. I’m so, so sorry.” Lucy was crying in earnest now, as she looked down, and then back at Tim. “I get it now. For so long, I was so mad at you for not being able to stop blaming yourself and feeling guilty over what Caleb did to me. But I get it now. I’m so sorry I didn’t understand it before. I don’t know how the hell you were able to live with this kind of guilt, because I sure can’t. How did you carry it so long...and fighting me along the way as you did?” She sniffled. “God, I’m so sorry Tim. I’ll never forgive myself for this...ever.” She heard herself utter the words, as the guilt became almost unbearable. Tim had said the same thing to her about himself numerous times over her kidnapping, and she’d given him such crap for it each time. Now she finally understood the private hell Tim had been living in since he had first learned Caleb had taken her. Lucy squeezed his hand. “I’m so sorry baby...please wake up. Please. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me. Please come back to me, Tim. I need you. I need you. I miss you so much. I miss your laugh, and your smile; I miss you giving me a hard time, I miss the way you hold me after I’ve had a nightmare.”  Lucy thought she felt a tiny squeeze in her hand, and she gasped and looked at Tim more closely. But those beautiful baby blue eyes of his that she missed so much still remained hidden underneath his closed lids. John and Jackson came back in to check on her, and told her that it was time to go back to her hospital room. She gently let go of Tim’s hand and rested it on his bed. </p>
<p>Monica was in her office, shaking her head and laughing at Jase, who was currently glaring at her. “Are you insane? Absolutely not.” Jase rolled his eyes. “Be smart about this Rabbit, you know as well as I do that the Ramons are going to make another attempt on Tim and Lucy.” Monica nodded in agreement. “Yes, they are, which is why Tim and Lucy  have round the clock protection, and when they’re released from the hospital, they’ll go into separate safe houses. It’s already arranged Jase.” Jase rolled his eyes again. “You know that will never work. You know being together would greatly help both of them in their recoveries. And safe houses? Really? You know as well as I do those can be easily breached. And you also know as well as I do you have a leak in your department even if you don’t want to admit it.” Monica sighed. That she couldn’t exactly deny. The FBI had tangled numerous times with the Ramon drug cartel. And each time, they lost. Someone, somewhere, within the FBI was defiitely on their payroll. “So what are you suggesting Jase? You’re going to play hero protector?” Jase smiled. “Not just me...I’ve got friends.” Monica glared at him. “Don’t tell me...several of your SEAL buddies?” But Jase only smiled. Monica shook her head. “Ok...I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. You and your friends can take Tim and Lucy. But my team will still handle the protection of their families. And you WILL keep me updated, hourly, understood?” Jase nodded in satisfaction. “Great!” Monica sighed...now all she had to do was tell Sgt. Grey, and that was not a conversation she was looking forward to. She and Jase left her office. He followed her home, and walked her inside her apartment. Jase decided to crash on her couch for a quick nap, after he checked out her apartment to make sure it was safe. Monica took a quick shower, and fell into bed. She was asleep within minutes...but it was a troubled, broken sleep. </p>
<p> The next morning, Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room. He sighed. “Ok people, before we get started, I have updates for you. Officer Chen is coming along nicely in her recovery. She’ll be released soon from the hospital. As for Officer Bradford…” he paused, looking at Angela, who had insisted on coming into work. Nyla, John and Jackson had also reported in, even though Sgt. Grey had told them they could have the time off if needed.  Sgt. Grey continued.  “Officer Bradford has unfortunately slipped into a coma. His surgery was a success, but, for whatever reason, and the doctors aren’t sure why, he’s not regained consciousness. There’s nothing more they can do for him, so if you all would keep him and his family in your prayers, I’m sure they’d appreciate it.” He looked around at the sad faces, and wished he had better news. Tim was well respected within the LAPD, and his fight for life was getting to everyone. Sgt. Grey then finished briefing his officers, before they started the morning shift. He thought it best to get it over with now, and glanced at Nolan. “Nolan...hold up a minute.” Nolan turned and looked at him. Harper just shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll get our gear Nolan, and I’ll meet you at the shop.” After Tim and Lucy’s attack, Harper decided to partner with Nolan again. He was still so new on the job, and she wasn’t about to let anything happen to her rookie, even though technically, he wasn’t a rookie anymore. Nolan nodded as the roll call room cleared out. Nolan wasn’t sure what his boss wanted. “Sgt. Grey?” Sgt. Grey sighed...this was a very awkward situation. “I wanted to tell you before you heard through the grapevine...ummm...I….well, what happened was...it wasn’t expected..” John had never seen his boss so flustered before and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Sir...if this is about Monica, I already know. But I appreciate you thinking you needed to tell me.” Sgt. Grey gaped at him. “You already know?” John nodded. “Sure...Monica and I are still friends.” Sgt. Grey looked away, embarrassed. John took pity on him. “Look, Sarge...I have nothing but respect for Monica. But I knew pretty quickly she and I weren’t going to work out. I’m very happy that she’s found someone, and I’m happy for you also. I know it’s been a hard year for you.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “So...you’re ok with this? Because I don’t give a damn if you are or aren’t. I just don’t want it to be an issue between us.” John nodded. “It’s not an issue for me sir...I think the real question here is are you ok with it?” Sgt. Grey sighed. “I don’t have a problem with the fact that you dated Special Agent Reynolds.” John couldn’t help but notice the troubled look on Sgt. Grey’s face. “Then can I ask you, Sergeant, what’s bothering you?” Sgt. Grey looked at him.  “I don’t know if I’m ready for this. I feel like I....” He seemed at a loss for words. John finished his statement for him. "You feel like you just woke up after having been asleep for like a year, maybe more?" Sgt. Grey nodded. "That's exactly it, Nolan. How did you know that?" John looked at him and smiled. "Because that's the way I felt after my divorce and after I moved here to L.A." In a move that shocked them both, John put his hand on Sgt. Grey’s shoulder. “I may be out of line here, Sergeant, but take it from someone who learned the hard way. Don’t waste the time you have. I don’t regret trying to make a stable home for Henry, but I do regret the years I wasted trying to make that home with someone who never loved me and whom I never loved. I see now it wasn’t the best example to set for Henry. I know you loved your wife deeply, and I'm so sorry you lost her. I don't mean to be insensitive here sir, but, she's gone. But you're still here. At some point, you have to start living again. Think of your daughter...and the example you're setting for her. She wouldn't want you to be sad and alone the rest of your life, and I don't think your wife would want that for you either.” Sgt. Grey nodded, then looked at Nolan’s hand on his shoulder and back at Nolan. Nolan quickly took his hand off of Sgt. Grey’s shoulder. “Sorry, Sergeant...I better get to Harper before she comes back and finds something to punish me for.” Nolan quickly left the room, and Sgt. Grey couldn’t help but shake his head at him, laughing.</p>
<p>Lucy was again sitting in Tim’s hospital room. She had just finished visiting with her parents and Tim’s family. It had been several days now since Tim’s surgery and he still hadn’t woken up. The doctors were beginning to lose hope. Lucy had heard mumbles and whispers about his declining condition, but everyone was careful not to say a word to her about it. But she knew what was going on. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, harder than last time, as her strength was returning. Her voice was stronger too. “Alright Tim Bradford I’ve had enough of this shit. Stop being such a pansyass. Yeah ok, you got shot, but big deal, you’ve been shot before. You’ve milked this long enough, don’t you think?  You’d never let me get away with something like this, so open your damn eyes, and I mean right now!” Lucy gasped as she glanced at his hand that was currently in hers. She knows she felt something this time. She quickly looked back at his face. “Tim? Tim can you hear me? C’mon baby, you have to fight! You’re strong enough to do this...fight back Bradford! You come back to me, you come back to all of us right now!” Lucy waited, and waited, and began crying again. She looked at his sunken in cheeks, the bruising under his eyes, and his dry, cracked lips...seeing him a shadow of his former self broke her heart. She just couldn’t lose him, she didn’t know how the hell she would go on without him. She closed her eyes and the tears leaked down her cheeks. “Tim….I love you so much. I know we broke up, but I never stopped loving you. Please, please come back to me.” Lucy felt another squeeze then, and quickly opened her eyes and gasped. She looked at Tim, and let out a cry...Tim’s eyes cracked open. Lucy cried out again. “Tim! Tim! Can you hear me?” Tim had a tube down his throat and was unable to speak, and his eyes closed again. Then they fluttered open again, and wider this time. Nurses heard Lucy’s cries and came running in, along with Monica who had just gotten to his room to check on him. One of the nurses went to Lucy. “Officer Chen? What is it?” Lucy pointed at Tim and quickly told her. “I think he’s waking up!” Just then, Tim moved his hand. Monica, who had stood frozen in the doorway, let out a cry and ran to Lucy, and hugged her, forgetting to be gentle. Lucy moaned in pain. “Oh, Lucy I’m so sorry!” The nurses were quickly examining Tim, as one of them left to get a doctor. Several minutes later, Tim’s surgeon quickly entered the room. He took over, as Monica wheeled Lucy out of the way. Monica grabbed Lucy’s hand, and Lucy squeezed her hand tightly.  The doctor was leaning over Tim, shining a small flashlight into Tim’s eyes. He glanced at the nurses who were assisting him.“His pupils are active. Officer Bradford can you hear me? Blink twice for yes, once for no.” Tim blinked twice. The doctor grabbed his hand. “Officer Bradford, squeeze my hand.” Tim squeezed it with all the strength he had...which was very little. The doctor smiled as he looked over at Monica and Lucy. “I think Officer Bradford is back with us.” He gave Tim more commands to wiggle his fingers and toes, all of which Tim was able to follow and successfully do.  Lucy laughed and cried at the same time as Monica ran out of the room. She was running down the hallway, looking for Tim’s family, hoping to catch them before they left the hospital. She ran towards the elevators, whipping out her cell phone as she saw Sgt. Grey stepping out of them. He was closely followed by Angela and Wesley, John and Jackson, and Harper, and Jase. They saw her running towards them, and Sgt. Grey frowned at her and began running towards her. He caught her in his arms. “Monica? What is it? What’s happening?”  Monica was smiling and laughing so hard she could barely talk. “He’s awake! He’s awake! Tim just woke up...the doctors are checking him now. He’s back!” She threw her arms around Sgt. Grey, surprising him. Sgt. Grey hugged her fiercely, and sent up a silent prayer of thanks. Angela let out a cry and jumped into Wesley’s arms. Wesley laughed as he swung her around and smiled, his eyes closed. Harper smiled at Jase and hugged him, and John and Jackson high fived each other. Jase let go of Harper and quickly called his uncle. Angela turned to Monica. “We have to get Lucy...we have to tell her.” Monica smiled even wider. “She was there when he woke up. I think she helped him come back.” Angela smiled as the tears ran down in her face, then they all rushed to Tim’s room. They got there just as the nurses were taking the tube out of his throat. They weren’t allowed in, but they could see through the small window in the door.  Tim coughed and fell weakly back into a nurse’s arms as the tube that was helping him breathe was removed from his throat.  The nurses gently laid him back into a semi sitting up position as they readjusted his hospital bed. His surgeon smiled at him. "Welcome back Officer Bradford. There's quite a crowd gathered that's more than ready to see you."  Tim slowly, weakly turned his head and looked at Lucy, making a feeble attempt  to reach for her, tears running down his cheeks. A very faint word came out of his mouth, as Tim couldn’t manage much more than a raspy whisper, but it was loud enough for Lucy to hear, and it was music to her ears... “Boot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy gets snatched out of her hospital room, but luckily for her, Jase saves her. Jase finally convinces Lucy to see Tim. Tim and Lucy are reunited.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica and Sgt. Grey were currently in the small cafeteria in Cedars-Sinai that was for the ICU patients’ families. It was practically empty, and they were having a heated argument. Sgt. Grey closed his eyes in frustration, before looking back at her. “I can’t believe you agreed to this ridiculous idea!” Monica shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t give a damn if you can’t believe it or not. This is still MY case.” Sgt. Grey glared at her. “Oh really? Because I thought this was OUR case, that we were working together.” Monica was trying, and apparently failing, to explain the plan she and Jase had come up with. She walked to Sgt. Grey and put her hand on his arm. “Wade...please try and understand. I wasn’t intentionally leaving you out of the loop on this. It just kind of came together at the last minute.” Sgt. Grey angrily looked away and then back at Monica. “Why do you think this is such a good idea? Because Jase came up with it?” Monica gaped at him. “You’re jealous. Good grief Wade...are you serious right now?” Monica rolled right over him, not giving him a chance to answer. “First of all, there is absolutely NOTHING between me and Jase. He’s like a bratty little brother to me...a bratty little brother that happens to be very dangerous, and very skilled at what he does, which is exactly what I need right now.” Monica went to a chair and sat down, her shoulders slumped. She grimly looked at Sgt. Grey. “Wade, you know as well as I do that another attempt will be made on Tim and Lucy. They barely survived this time...they probably won’t get so lucky next time. So I don’t care if I have to have the goddamned tooth fairy protecting them, I will do whatever I have to do to keep them safe, you got that?” She shot up and out of her chair and stalked back to him. “There’s a leak somewhere in my office. Every time we’ve gone after the Ramons, they always get away, clean. Now that Tim and Lucy are involved, I can’t take the chance that their safehouse location will get leaked. And there’s a strong possibility of that if I go through official FBI channels to keep them safe. Their families will get FBI protection...but Tim and Lucy are the ones the Ramons are after. So yes, I’m agreeing to this ridiculous idea. And if you don’t like it, tough shit.” She started to turn away, but Sgt. Grey grabbed her, and hauled her out of the cafeteria. He dragged her down the hallway, and towards the elevator. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. But her anger quickly turned into something else when she saw the look he was giving her.  They got into the elevator as the doors opened. They were in each other’s arms before the doors had a chance to close. </p><p>Tim felt like absolute shit; he felt like a train had hit him, backed up, and hit him again, twice. He remembered everything that had happened. And his heart had done back flips in his chest when he finally regained consciousness and saw Lucy at his bedside. The last time he remembered seeing her, she was underneath a bed in that dump of a house, in a huge pool of her own blood. He had been terrified she hadn’t made it. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, but so far, he’d gotten zero answers out of anyone. At least that damn tube was out. His throat felt like it had third degree burns inside it, but his doctors assured him that would pass in a couple of days. He was starving too. All of this put him in one hell of a foul mood. He was also exhausted. His family and Lucy’s parents had just left, and before that, Angela and Wesley had come to see him. He had heard her news while he was in a coma...which still amazed him that he had been able to hear everyone. But she hadn’t brought it up again, so he figured he’d wait to congratulate them until she told him again. He had just closed his eyes when he heard his door to his hospital room burst open.</p><p>Jase strolled through the door to Tim’s hospital room carrying a back of Chic Fil A breakfast. He was drinking some coffee as he sat down and pulled out a wrapped breakfast sandwich. Tim weakly opened his eyes and eyed the bag greedily as Jase laughed. “Sorry, bro. I don’t think this is in your diet at the moment. How’re you feeling?” Tim answered him in a raspy voice. “I feel like hammered shit.” Jase nodded as he took a big bite of the chicken biscuit he had just unwrapped. “That’s good, since you look like hammered shit.” Tim scowled at him. “Thanks. Anything else you care to share?” Jase glanced around the room and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m good at sharing. Oh hey...what’s the deal with that Detective Harper? She married or anything?” Tim eyed him warily. “Why are you asking about her?” Jase laughed at him. “Hello? Because she’s hot, that’s why. And, I get the feeling, she’s also a badass...which makes her even hotter.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, she’s hot...she’s also bossy, demanding, and divorced.” Jase nodded approvingly. “Nice. I might have to look into that.”  Tim closed his eyes. He was suddenly tired...and still starving. “Anything else you want to share?” Jase looked at him as he finished his chicken biscuit. “Like what?” Tim opened his eyes again. “Like what the hell happened...and why did it happen? And how’s Lucy? And why has she only been here once to see me?” Jase sighed. He knew Tim was ready to get into things, and Jase couldn’t blame him. Jase looked at him. “I’ll tell you what I know...which will probably get me in trouble with Rabbit, but I can handle her. Long story short, a hit was taken out on you and Lucy by the Ramon drug cartel, by way of some bad dude named Marquel..what the hell kind of name is that? Anyway, this Marquel guy and some of his buddies were supposed to kill you and Lucy, because you two, mostly you, apparently fucked up their money laundering scheme they were trying to put into operation at some bakery that’s close to your police station. Anyway, the hit obviously didn’t work out, you and Lucy were both critically injured, she came through her surgery much better than you did, which by the way doesn’t surprise me, and here we are.” Tim sighed and closed his eyes. “Ah, fuck. I knew there was more to that investigation. Damnit.” Jase finished his coffee. “If you knew, then why didn’t you do something about it?” Leave it to Jase to needle him in his condition. Tim frowned at him. “Because when I brought it up to the gang unit, they basically told me to fuck off, that they had it under control. Wait until I get my hands on those fuckers.” Jase shook his head. “You can’t fix everything bro.” Tim looked at him then, and sighed. “What about Lucy?” Jase sighed. “Well, she keeps saying this was all her fault, that you told her to wait, but she kicked the door in anyway. And she’s been to visit you much more than just once. I’m telling you man, as soon as she was able to, she came to sit with you in here. She ripped some of her stitches out trying to wheel herself in here one time. She haunted this damn room trying to wake you up.” Tim gave a half smile. “I know...I heard her yelling at me. I heard everything everyone said to me while I was out.” Jase nodded. He got up and threw his trash away in the small trash can in Tim’s room. “I can go get her if you want...but be aware, she’s afraid you’re going to blame her for all of this.” Tim rolled his eyes. He’d been given a second chance at life, and his top priority was working things out with Lucy. He had to get her back, somehow, someway. He nodded at Jase. “Yeah, please go get her.” </p><p>Monica strolled into Tim’s hospital room just as Jase opened the door. She glanced between the two of them and rolled her eyes, before glaring at Jase. “I should have known you’d tell him everything.” Jase grinned back at her. “Well no, I didn’t tell him how he and Lucy will be under my protection once they’re released from the hospital, or about the safehouses.” Tim heard him and his mouth dropped open. “What?” Monica rolled her eyes. “Damnit, Jase!” Jase laughed as he strolled out of the room. “I’ll be back shortly, I’m going to get Lucy.” Monica shut the door, glaring at Jase’s back. She pulled the chair Jase had just vacated closer to Tim’s bed and sat down. Then she told him everything that she had put together so far, and about the protection that was already in place, and her plan for himself and Lucy. </p><p>Jase went to Lucy’s room, but she wasn’t there, nor were the FBI agents who were supposed to be guarding her room.  He thought that was odd, but wasn’t too worried. Maybe they had taken her for tests or something to make sure she was healing properly from her surgery. He glanced around the room, when he saw the drops of blood on the floor by her hospital bed, and Jase went into Navy SEAL mode. He jerked the door open to the small bathroom in Lucy’s hospital room and found the two FBI agents...both unconscious. “Shit!”  Jase knelt down and felt each of them for a pulse...luckily they both still had one. He stood up.  He quickly and quietly left her room, and went looking for Lucy.</p><p>Lucy was helpless to fight back and she knew it. Her strength was returning, but she still had almost 100 stitches and staples in her neck and shoulder, and her shoulder was still tightly wrapped and in a sling. They hadn’t tied her hands together, because they knew she couldn’t fight back, but they did tie her legs together and stuff a rag into her mouth and taped her mouth shut. Then they had tossed her on a gurney, strapped her to it, and covered her with a sheet They were wearing hospital scrubs, and to anyone who noticed them, they looked like two hospital orderlies taking a dead body to the morgue. But, it wasn’t just anyone who noticed them, it was U.S. Navy SEAL Chief Jase Billings who had noticed them, as it had taken him no time to catch up to them. He quietly followed them down the hallway and noticed they were taking an elevator that was closest to the parking garage. He bet that’s where they were headed; they were going to try and steal Lucy away without anyone noticing. Jase loved fucking up really well laid out plans. He ran to the stairwell and sprinted down several flights of stairs. He reached the door to the parking garage, and quietly opened it, looking around. He didn’t see anyone. He found the perfect hiding spot, and hid in the shadows of the parking garage, waiting for his prey.</p><p>The men quickly exited the elevators that led them to the ground floor, and made their way out a side entrance of the hospital that led to the parking garage, and were wheeling Lucy to a van. Lucy was trying to summon up the strength to fight back. She knew she had to, and it would be incredibly painful, but it was either fight or die. Just as she was about to try,  she heard grunts, and thuds, and the sound of a door opening and closing. Then the sheet flew off her face...and there was Jase. Lucy’s eyes went wide with surprise...she had never been so relieved to see anyone in her life. Jase smiled at her  as he gently pulled the tape from her mouth; she spat the gag out of her mouth. “Hey gorgeous, come here often?” Lucy let out a surprised laugh. “But how did you know?” Jase unstrapped her from the gurney and untied her legs. He then gently lifted her into his arms. He looked at her...and gave her that same smug, smartass look that Tim had given her so many times before. Jase shook his head at her. “You really think I’d let those assholes get you? C’mon.” As he carried Lucy back into the hospital, she saw in the shadows the two guys who had tried to snatch her. They were unconscious, and Jase had hog tied them together, before tying them to the bumper of the van.  </p><p>He found a wheelchair, and placed Lucy in it. “Do me a favor, gorgeous.” Lucy looked at him warily. “Um ok...I’ll try.” He handed her a weapon he always carried...it was a small handgun. “I’m going to take you to Tim. You see any bad guys, shoot them, understand?” Lucy looked at him like he had lost his mind. “But Jase...we’re in a hospital.” He nodded in agreement. “Yep...they won’t have far to go to get medical treatment.” Lucy laughed nervously, wincing slightly. Jase quickly pushed her down the hall to the elevators, and pushed her into it. Then he hit the button for the ICU floor. </p><p>Jase and Lucy arrived at Tim’s room, and Jase quickly took his gun back and put it in his ankle holster; Monica was still there, interviewing Tim.. Jase wheeled Lucy into the room. “Look who I found.” Tim and Monica both turned their heads...both smiling at Lucy. Tim was looking better, or so Lucy thought. Monica frowned as she noticed Jase’s look. Monica looked back at Tim, and smiled. “I’ll let you two catch up. We’ll finish this later Tim.” She walked out of Tim’s room, and looked at Jase. “What is it?” He pulled her slightly away from the door and firmly closed it. “So, I’d say in about 15 minutes or so, this place will be swarming with cops.” Monica frowned at him. “What? Why? Jase, what the hell did you do?” He glanced around quickly. “Two guys tried to snatch Lucy. I went into her hospital room and found blood by her bed, and the agents who were supposed to be guarding her are unconscious in the bathroom in her room. I guessed, correctly, whoever snatched her was going to take her out of here as quickly and as quietly as possible, so I went to the exit closest to her room. I found them in the parking garage. Anyway, they’re not a threat anymore.” He told Monica what he had done with them and her eyes widened...as she whipped out her cell phone to call Sgt. Grey, and the calvalry.  Monica raised an eyebrow at him, and then glanced towards the door towards Tim’s room. “We have to get them out of here...now.” Jase nodded. “That would be a good idea.” </p><p>Monica was currently in a conference room of the hospital, arguing with Lucy and Tim’s medical teams. Jase was sitting next to her, scowling. Sgt. Grey was sitting on the other side of her, also scowling. Monica sighed. “Look...I appreciate what you all are saying. But you’re not hearing me. I have to get Officers Bradford and Chen out of here. It’s not safe for them here.” The doctor who operated on Tim shook his head at her. “And you’re not hearing me, Special Agent Reynolds. Officer Bradford literally just woke up a few hours ago, from a coma. He needs at least a month in the hospital as he recovers from that, and then after that he’ll need rehabilitation that will last several months. He won’t be back at his house for months. Officer Chen’s situation is different, but she’s still looking at several weeks of physical therapy and recovery as well. I can’t just turn them loose...especially Officer Bradford.  They still need months of medical care.” Monica stood up and put the palms of her hands on the table and leaned forward. “And that’s exactly what they’ll get. The guy on my right is Chief Jase Billings. He’s a Navy medic. He’s got enough medical training to take care of Tim and Lucy until this situation is resolved.” The doctors were all shaking their heads. Monica sighed. “You have to work with me here...the current plan to protect the officers under your care is clearly not going to work anymore.”  Another idea came to Monica. “Could we at least put them in different rooms, under aliases?” Tim’s surgeon frowned at that, but then slowly nodded his head. “I don’t see why not.” He looked at the other doctors in the room with him, and they all nodded, muttering in agreement. Monica smiled, satisfied. “Excellent. I also want to limit the number of people who have contact with both Tim and Lucy.” One of Lucy’s doctors spoke up. “We can assign two nurses to each of them, per shift. We’ll make it so Officer Bradford and Officer Chen are their only patients.” Monica looked at Sgt. Grey who nodded, but he wasn’t letting them off quite that easily. “I want background checks on the nurses you choose. I don’t care if you trust them. It’s my job not to trust them.” The doctors all sighed, but nodded.  Satisfied, the group left the conference room. </p><p>Jase was the first to get to Lucy’s room. Nyla was standing guard outside Lucy’s door and Jase broke out into a broad smile as he walked up to her; Nyla returned his smile with a huge frown. “She’s asleep. Don’t bother her, you can come back later.” Jase shook his head. “No can do Catwoman.” Nyla glared at him. “STOP calling me that!” Jase just laughed as Monica arrived at Lucy’s room. She overheard the exchange and rolled her eyes. “Not, now, Jase, we’ve got things to do.” Nyla looked at Monica with raised eyebrows and Monica filled her in. Nyla nodded as they went into Lucy’s room to wake her up. Before long, Lucy was bundled into her wheelchair, and was being wheeled away to another room on another floor.</p><p>Sgt. Grey entered Tim’s room. Tim was awake, and looking annoyed...which made Sgt. Grey smile. It was good to see the old Tim Bradford coming back. Tim turned his head and saw his boss and gave him a half smile. His throat was a little less sore today, but his voice still sounded weak, and very raspy. “Hi Sarge.” Sgt. Grey came to stand next to his bed. “Officer Bradford...you’re looking better.” Tim’s smile dropped away. “I still feel like shit.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Well, getting shot will do that to you. So, here’s the deal.” Before Sgt. Grey started to utter a word, Tim held up his hand. “Please tell me the entire deal...I’m still a cop last time I checked. I’m tired of everyone sugarcoating every damn thing they tell me.” Sgt. Grey looked at him, and decided Tim was right. So he told Tim the entire deal of what was happening...including that Lucy had gotten snatched, but luckily Jase had intervened. Tim closed his eyes in relief knowing that if he couldn’t do it himself right now, so many others were looking out for him and Lucy. Sgt. Grey moved to the side as Tim’s medical team came into his room and prepared to move him to another room. </p><p>A couple of hours later, Tim and Lucy were settled into their new rooms, on the same floor. Tim had been taken off the ICU floor, which made things easier. He had two FBI agents guarding his room, as well as one of Jase’s buddies who Tim was familiar with guarding him inside his room. Lucy had the same protection...except Jase was the one guarding her, at Tim’s insistence. Jase looked at Lucy. “Sweetie, you need to go see him. It’s time.” Jase was sitting by her bed, trying to reassure her that Tim really wanted to see her. Lucy shook her head and looked away, furiously wiping away tears. She looked back at Jase, who was smiling at her. “He’ll blame me Jase, and he has every right to. If I just had listened to him, if I hadn’t kicked in that damn door, none of this would be happening right now.” Jase nodded and took her hand. “Ok...so tell me something. You heard Tim warn you not to kick the door in, right?” Lucy nodded. Jase squeezed her hand reassuringly. “So, then why did you?” Lucy looked away, and then back at Jase. “Because...I was trying to prove to Tim I could handle things. I thought he was telling me no because he was still being overprotective of me. I didn’t know he had seen someone in the window watching us.” Lucy closed her eyes as tears leaked out. Jase squeezed her hand. “Lucy, you had no way of knowing what Tim saw at the time he saw it. And he had already warned you the call seemed off in the first place, so, I’m willing to bet you were more alert than normal. You didn’t cause this, Lucy. If they hadn’t gotten you two at that house, they’d have gotten you somewhere else.” Lucy looked at Jase, and seeing the understanding on his face, she began to weep. He gently reached out and stroked her back, careful not to hurt her. “Lucy, he’s not going to blame you. I know Tim better than almost anyone, except maybe for you. He doesn’t blame you. Honestly honey, he misses you, a lot. I think it would really help both of you if you would go visit him. Because if you don’t, I can promise you, as soon as he’s able to get out of that damn hospital bed, he’s going to hunt you down.” Lucy let out a watery laugh, and realized Jase was right. She sighed in defeat. “Ok...let’s do this.” Jase broke out into a grin. “Atta girl...but listen, don’t take any of his shit. He’s cranky because he can’t have real food yet.” Lucy laughed as Jase loaded her into her wheelchair. He rolled her to the door, and opened it. The agents glanced at him, and nodded once Jase filled them in. </p><p>Jase quickly rolled Lucy down the hallway in her wheelchair and stopped when they reached Tim’s room. Monica and Sgt. Grey were with him. Monica glanced towards the door as it opened. She smiled. “Hey you two...everything ok?” Sgt. Grey whispered to Tim that Lucy had come to see him. Tim glanced nervously towards the door, but broke out into a smile as Jase came in with Lucy. She looked frail. Lucy was mildly embarassed Tim was seeing her like this. She stunk, her hair was a mess, her stitches made her look like something out of a horror movie, and her skin around her wound was still bright red and swollen. The doctors had assured Lucy that she had had an excellent plastic surgeon on her medical team, and once she was fully healed, she’d have very minimal scarring.  </p><p>Jase wheeled Lucy to Tim’s bedside.  He locked her wheelchair in place, and then helped Tim into a more comfortable sitting position. Then he stood up. “Ok, everybody out.” Monica raised her eyebrows...but nodded at Chase in understanding. “Ok, kids, I think these two need a little alone time. We’ll all be right outside the door if you guys need anything.” Monica walked to the door, and the rest of the crowd, which consisted of Jase, his buddy from the SEALS named Reid, and Sgt. Grey left Tim’s room. Lucy and Tim stared at each other; Tim was the first to speak. “How’re you feeling, Boot?”  And that was it...hearing her nickname shredded Lucy. She fell forward sobbing, her head resting just on the edge of Tim’s hospital bed. She choked the words out. “I’m so sorry Tim...I’m so, so sorry.” He gently reached down and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. She was crying so hard he barely understood the next words she spoke...but they made him smile. “I love you so much, Tim.” Tim continued to gently massage her scalp and her hair. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. “I know, Boot. I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another attempt is made at the hospital, this time on Tim, and he and Lucy are rushed into hiding.  Jase offers Tim some advice that just might help save Tim's future with Lucy. Monica and Angela go after some intel, and tangle with some bikers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room that morning. He eyed the anxious officers, knowing that it was way past time for a little good news...but he had bad news to deliver as well. He had just come from a closed door meeting in his office with Special Agent Monica Reynolds. Another attempt had been made overnight at the hospital, this time on Tim. A woman disguised as a nurse had come into Tim’s room to check his vitals, aka to kill him. Thankfully, Jase’s buddy Reid, a retired Army Delta soldier who was guarding Tim, had realized pretty quickly what the woman was up to. He had no problem disarming her, and holding her until FBI agents arrived at the scene. But after that, Monica had had enough. Against their medical teams’ strenuous objections, Tim and Lucy were currently being whisked away by Jase and his buddies to an undisclosed location. Nyla had gone with them, after much pleading from Tim, because Tim figured Lucy would need a woman on their protection detail. Monica and Sgt. Grey had agreed that he could tell his officers that Tim was now awake, but that was all. He was not allowed to tell them about the attempts on Lucy or Tim, and he was not allowed to tell his officers that Tim and Lucy  were no longer at the hospital. He was to tell them that in fact Tim and Lucy were still at Cedars-Sinai, but at this time, no visitors were being allowed. Tim and Lucy’s families had been briefed as well, and while they weren’t thrilled to not be with Tim and Lucy as they recovered, they understood why. Their families were also at safehouses, also at undisclosed locations.</p><p>Sgt. Grey cleared his throat. “Ok people, listen up! For those that haven’t heard yet, I’m very pleased to inform you that yesterday, Officer Tim Bradford regained consciousness.” The roll call room erupted into cries, shouts of joy, clapping, and cheering. Sgt. Grey waited for everyone to calm back down before continuing. “He’s already talking, and he’s still the same grouchy Bradford we all know and love.” Laughter and snickering were heard around the room. Sgt. Grey sighed. “Officer Chen is also doing better each day. Both officers are expected to make a full recovery. However, at this time, all visitation to each of them has been stopped.” He heard groans and complaining, and frowned. “I know everyone wants to see Bradford and Chen, I get it, I do. But they are at the very beginning of their recoveries. Too many visitors too fast could not only result in infections for both of them, but could also result in setbacks in their recoveries. Once they’re a little further along in the recovery process, visitation will open back up. Officer Chen is expected to be released from the hospital in a few days...Officer Bradford suffered the more serious injuries, so, he’ll be in there for a while yet. It will be several weeks before either of them are back with us here at Mid Wilshire.” </p><p>He glanced at Monica, who briefly nodded. He stepped aside as she took the podium.  “Ok people, this is where we’re at. One of my agents is handing out pictures of who I want you to keep an eye out for while you’re on patrol. If you see either of these guys, grab them and bring them in immediately. These are two of Marquel’s buddies, and they’re both wanted for questioning in the ambush on Officers Bradford and Chen.” Monica paused as her agents passed out two photos of the two men wanted for questioning. She grimly looked around the room. “Patrolmen…I want you to remember something. We’re not just going up against gangbangers here...we’re also going up against a Mexican drug cartel who’s trying to expand their operation throughout Los Angeles. So that means, every call, you wear a vest. You check in regularly with your watch commander. You back each other up on every call. My agents will be teaming up with some of you while we hunt these bastards down. That’s it.” </p><p>As the officers all started to rise to start their shifts, Monica called out. “Officer Lopez...with me.” Angela looked at Monica, surprise in her eyes. Sgt. Grey spoke. “Nolan, you and West ride together today, Lopez will be with Special Agent Reynolds.” John looked at Sgt. Grey and nodded. “You got it sir...let’s go Jackson.” Jackson and John left the roll call room as Angela came up to Sgt. Grey and Monica. “Ok, so what’s up?” Monica smiled...and it was then that Angela noticed that Monica was not wearing her usual business suit. She was in jeans, a short sleeved shirt, and combat boots. Her long, curly, flaming red hair was pulled back into a somewhat messy ponytail, and she had a bulletproof vest on that had FBI lettering across the chest. “I’m riding with you today Lopez...we’re going to go have a chat with some friends of mine.” Angela smiled, and rubbed her hands together. “Sounds like this is going to be fun.” Monica laughed as Sgt. Grey smirked at both of them. “Both of you remember what I said...no one plays hero.” Monica rolled her eyes as Angela smirked at him. He shook his head as the three of them left the roll call room. </p><p>Monica and Angela got into the shop, and closed the doors. Angela started it up, and then stared at Monica. “Ok, Reynolds, spill it.” Monica looked at Angela and laughed. Then she suddenly got serious.<br/>
“I know that Tim’s shooting was more personal for you than probably anyone else here at Mid Wilshire...except for Lucy. I’m giving you a chance to even the odds.” Angela looked out the windshield and sighed, then she looked back at Monica. “Thank you, and you’re right. Tim is one of my best friends. He was my training officer.” Monica smiled at her gently. Then she typed into her cell phone the address of the biker bar she wanted to go to. She held up her phone and showed Angela the location of the bar and the directions. “You know this place?” Angela nodded warily. “Sure I do...Tim got into a fight there with a biker when he was put back on duty after being quarantined. Why are we going there?” Monica looked at her and smiled as she put her sunglasses on...it was a gorgeous, sunny day in L.A.  “We’re going to see some friends.” Angela just nodded and pulled out of the parking space. She glanced at the traffic, before pulling out of the parking lot. She was excited to be working with Special Agent Monica Reynolds, because Monica had a reputation for being a badass female rockstar within the FBI. Angela wanted to be the badass female rockstar of the LAPD. But as they drove to the bar, Angela couldn’t help but wonder what she and Monica were about to get into.</p><p>As Monica and Angela were headed towards the biker bar, Tim, Lucy, Jase, and Nyla were headed towards the Sapphire Mountains of Montana. The friends that Jase had brought in on this were already at Jase’s house, getting it set up for everyone. Jase glanced in the rearview mirror of his big, black SUV that had tinted windows. He saw Tim and Lucy, who were both sound asleep. He glanced at Nyla. “About another hour, then we’ll take a pit stop. Sleep is the best thing for both of them right now, but they need to eat, get some fluids in them, and walk around a bit.” Nyla nodded. She wasn’t thrilled, at all, about going on this trip, mostly because of Jase. But Tim had begged her to, because he thought Lucy would need her. Nyla could still feel Lucy’s blood pouring all over her hands as she had worked frantically on Lucy, that day in that awful house, trying to keep her alive long enough for the ambulance to arrive. There was no way she could say no. She had told her ex husband she was going on a brief undercover assignment. He knew it had to do with Tim and Lucy, both of whom he liked and respected, so he hadn’t raised much of a fuss, much to Nyla’s surprise.  Nyla glanced in her side mirror, and sighed as she looked back out the window. This was going to be a long trip. </p><p>Back in L.A., Angela and Monica arrived at the biker bar...which of course had a huge crowd of bikers in front of it.  Angela glanced at Monica, uneasily. “You actually have friends here?” Monica just laughed. She looked over at Angela. “You’re going for Detective at some point, right Lopez?” Angela nodded. “Ok, so here’s your first lesson...it pays to have friends in high places...and friends in low places too. These are my low place friends.” Angela looked out her windshield. “They don’t look very happy to see us.” Monica just laughed. “Don’t worry about that. Let’s go.” Angela and Monica exited Angela’s patrol car. No sooner had they come to the front of it than someone threw a beer bottle at it.  Angela started to reach for her stun gun, but Monica spoke, stopping Angela. “Now, now...let’s not get this visit started off on the wrong foot. Anyone seen Keith?” A biker chic who was new to the group and felt like she had everything to prove strutted up to Monica, who was still wearing her sunglasses. Monica was eye level with her, and kept calm. “Keith’s not here, and even if he was, he wouldn’t want to talk to you.” Monica shrugged at that. “Well, that’s funny...he and I are good friends.” One of the other biker chics laughed, right before she shot her mouth off. “Yeah right, get the fuck out of here bitch, and take your little cop bitch with you.” Monica took her sunglasses off and shook her head as she stormed through the crowd and got right in the girl’s face, shoving her shoulder into the biker chic, causing her to fall a step back. “The flow of the tides in the Pacific, the rising and setting of the sun and the moon, the position of the planets,...are just SOME of the things I control in MY universe. Now I’m going to ask you one more time...Is. Keith. Here?” Monica slowly pronounced every word, the biker chic practically freezing under Monica’s icy glare. Angela couldn’t help but admire how ballsy Monica was.  The biker chic pointed a shaky finger towards the bar, stuttering as she spoke. “He’s...he’s..in...there.” Monica nodded, and put on a bright, sunny smile. “Thank you.” Then she glanced at Angela, and tilted her head towards the bar. “C’mon Lopez, let’s go.” Angela quickly joined Monica as they walked inside the bar. Angela leaned towards Monica and whispered in a hushed tone. “Ok, that was freaking awesome.” Monica laughed. “Thanks...it’s all about the attitude, girlfriend. I was really hoping she’d try something though, I wore my ass kicking clothes for a reason.” Angela laughed at her as Monica looked around the smoky, dimly lit bar. She spotted who she was looking for, in a small booth at the back of the bar...Jonas Keith, leader of the Fire Dragons...a biker group that broke some laws, but they stayed away from the big, ugly crimes like drugs, sex crimes, and crimes against children, so, Monica didn’t mess with them very often unless she had to.  </p><p>Monica slid across the cracked, green vinyl seat and joined Jonas in the booth. Angela slid in beside her. Jonas glanced up and laughed. “Well, well, hello there Red. This is a pleasant surprise. And who’s the pretty thing with you?” Jonas then frowned as he noticed Angela’s police uniform. “Shit, Red, why did you bring a cop here? We haven’t done anything lately!” Jonas angrily slammed his half empty beer mug down on the table. Just then a waitress came over. “Can I get you dolls anything?” Monica smiled. “I’ll have what he’s having. My friend here will have a coke.” Angela looked at her, eyes wide with shock. It was barely 10am, and Monica was drinking on duty? She’d definitely ask her about it later. The waitress quickly came back with their drinks. Monica took a long sip of the icy cold, foamy beer as Jonas watched her closely. Angela sipped her coke, and glanced between the two of them. Monica set her beer mug down. “Relax, Jonas. I’m not here to arrest anyone today...though you have a couple of new, mouthy bitches in your group now. They better watch it.” Jonas laughed. “They’re not that bad. Ok, so, Red, if you’re not here to cause trouble, then why’d you bring her?” He glanced at Angela and smiled. “What’s your name anyway?” Angela smiled in return. “I’m Officer Angela Lopez. I’m with the LAPD.” Jonas took a sip of his beer and nodded. Then he looked back at Monica, before glancing at Angela again. “And you’re friends with Red I take it?” Angela nodded. Monica took control of the conversation. “She’s good police, Jonas.” Jonas nodded. If she was a friend of Monica’s, then he had no reason not to trust Angela. Monica had always been straight with him, and helped him out of some trouble in the past. “Ok Red, so what’s up?” Monica was about to tell him just as the door opened. That biker chic who had called her a bitch sauntered in. “You’ve bothered Jonas long enough, move it along bitch.” That was enough for Monica. She stood up as Jonas rolled his eyes. He glanced at Angela, and just shook his head. Before the biker chic knew what was happening, and before Angela could react, Monica had grabbed her, whirled her around, pinned her arm behind her, as she slammed her down face first onto the bar. “This is a private conversation. Now, I really don’t want to have to arrest you today, but I will if you don’t get the fuck out of here. Now.” The biker chic screamed out in pain as Monica applied more pressure. “Jonas! Jonas, help me! Get this bitch off me!” Jonas sighed. “C’mon, Red…” Monica smirked at him, before stepping back. The biker chic stood up, looking pleadingly at Jonas. He just shook his head. “Get the hell out of here Aubrey, before you really piss Red off.” Aubrey glared at the three of them, before running out of the bar. </p><p>Monica sat back down, and took another sip of her beer. Angela had finished her coke...and realized it wasn’t sitting well in her stomach. She asked for a glass of water, which the waitress brought over. Monica sent a stern look to Jonas...time to get down to business. “I need to know what you know about the Ramon drug cartel. What have you heard lately?” Jonas laughed in surprise. “C’mon Red...you know we aren’t into drugs. I don’t do business of any kind with any goddamn drug cartel, that’s just asking to get killed.” Monica nodded, but plowed ahead. “Wise decision. But what have you heard lately Jonas? I know you always have your ear to the ground. I need to know what you know, and I need it yesterday.” Jonas frowned at her. “What’s this about Red...you in some kind of trouble?” Angela was surprised at the genuine concern in his voice. Monica shook her head. “No, this isn’t about me. You heard on the news a few days ago about the two LAPD cops that were attacked right?” Jonas nodded. “Yeah, I heard something about it...but so what? No offense, but cops get hurt around here daily...it’s part of the job.” He glanced at Angela, and shrugged his shoulders. She narrowed her eyes at him as she sipped her water. Monica sighed. “So, the cops that got attacked were Bradford, and his partner, Chen. You remember them, right?” Jonas nodded. “Sure, I do. He got into a fight with a biker group here at this bar last year. It was a fair fight though...Bradford won. His partner...Chen? She didn’t give them any grief over the fight either. They’re both good police.” He suddenly glared at Monica. “Look, Red, we had nothing to do with that, so don’t even try to go there. I got no love for cops, but Bradford is a good dude...and his partner is alright too. We’ve got no beef with either of them.” Monica sipped her beer. “I’m not blaming you. I know you didn’t have anything to do with what happened to them. But you hear things...I want to know what you’ve heard. I know who did the hit on Bradford and Chen...and it was paid for by the Ramons.” Jonas glanced around, making sure they were alone. “Word on the street is the Ramons are looking to majorly expand their drug operation in Los Angeles. Bradford somehow got in the way of that, though I’m not quite sure how. They tried to use a gang to take him out, but that failed. So they’re coming here.” Monica raised her eyebrows as Angela gasped. “The Ramons are coming here?” Jonas nodded. “Obviously not all of them...the younger two brothers are coming to finish the hit on Bradford and Chen...at least that’s the word on the street.” Monica briefly closed her eyes...this wasn’t good, but not unexpected. Out of the three Ramon brothers who lead the drug cartel, the younger two, Eduardo and Damacio were by far the most dangerous. The oldest brother, Alberto, was the one called all the shots. He often sent his younger brothers to do his bidding. Monica finished her beer. “When are they arriving?” Jonas sent a worried look. “They’re already here...they’ve been here for two days already.” He glanced at the door as one of his bikers walked in. Jonas knew he’d said enough. He glanced at Monica and Angela, but spoke directly to Monica. “Look, Red, you and your friend here, you two need to be careful. These guys don’t fuck around. Tangling with a drug cartel, never ends well, for anyone. If I hear anything else, I’ll find you.” Jonas finished his beer and got up. The conversation was over. Monica and Angela followed Jonas out of the bar. Monica stepped out into the bright sunlight and put her shades on. She noticed no one shot their mouth off to her this time. As she and Angela were walking back to the patrol car, Jonas called out to her. Monica turned around and looked at him. “I’m serious Red. These guys don’t play.” Monica nodded. “Neither do I.” </p><p>Far away in Montana, Tim and Lucy felt the SUV they were riding in stop, and heard the sound of the engine turning off. Tim cracked his eyes open first. “Where the hell are we?” Then he glanced around, and immediately recognized where they were. They were in Missoula. They had driven all night apparently, with Jase and Nyla taking turns at the wheel. He barely remembered stopping for bathroom and water breaks, but he had paid no attention to where they were going...neither had Lucy. They were both just too exhausted to worry about it. Tim groaned. “Jase, you can’t be serious. The cabin is the first damn place they’ll look. You know that.” Jase just laughed. “Give me a little more credit, dude. I’m not taking you guys to your cabin. I’m taking you to my place.” Tim gaped at him. “Your place? I’ve been to your place...it’s a damn shack. There’s nowhere near enough room for all of us there.” Jase laughed again. “I’ve made a few upgrades since you’ve been there. Now...we’re getting out, grabbing something to eat, and something to drink, and we all need to move around a bit and stretch...especially you and Lucy.” Tim nodded, and realized he was starving. Maybe Jase would actually let him eat solid food this time. He gently shook Lucy and woke her up. He leaned close, and whispered into her ear. “Luce...wake up. Break time.” Lucy slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She still felt like shit, and she knows if she still felt that badly, Tim must not be feeling too great either. She opened her eyes fully and looked at him. He smiled at her; she didn’t smile in return. She was drowning in guilt, and couldn’t stand to be near him or to be touched by him. She would never, ever forgive herself for what had happened to them, and she felt fully responsible. She turned her head away, and Tim sighed. Nyla turned around, and looked at them. “Chen...up and at ‘em. I’m starving, and I have to pee. Let’s go.” Nyla hopped out of the SUV as did Jase. They both quickly looked around, but didn’t see any threats. They opened the back doors and helped Tim and Lucy out of the SUV. Nyla looked at Jase. “We’re hitting the little girls’ room first. We’ll meet you two in a few minutes.” Jase nodded. “Sounds good.” Nyla turned to help Lucy towards the fast food restaurant they had stopped at. Tim closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He still felt like shit...but not like hammered shit. He supposed that was a small improvement. He opened his eyes and sadly looked at Jase. “She won’t even look at me. She cringes when I touch her. You think she blames me for all of this?” Before Jase could answer him, Tim kept going. “Damnit, I tried to warn her...I tried.” Jase sighed, and reached out, putting a hand on Tim’s good shoulder. “She doesn’t blame you, bro. She blames herself. She blames herself for this as much as you blamed yourself for her kidnapping by that asshole Caleb.” Tim nodded in agreement. “I never could put that guilt completely down; it’s what broke us up. I’m not sure she’ll be able to put this fully down. How can we be together with this crap in our way?” Tim glanced around, enjoying the cool Montana air. Jase looked at him. “Maybe it’s not about putting it down, maybe its about learning how to carry it. Maybe it’s about learning to carry it in a way that doesn’t eat you alive and ruin the rest of your life. If you learn how to carry your guilt, I’m betting you can show her how to carry hers.” Jase dropped his hand from Tim’s shoulder. “C’mon, I’m starving, and I can see Nyla glaring at me through the window.”  Tim slowly walked to the fast food restaurant, with Jase’s help, lost in thought; maybe Jase had a point. Maybe he needed to learn how to carry his guilt over what Caleb had done to Lucy. Because he knew he’d never be able to put it all the way down. And maybe, just maybe, if he carried his guilt the right way, he could show her how to carry hers, and he and Lucy could have a future together after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hideaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy and Tim are whisked away by Jase and Nyla to Jase's new house, deep in the Sapphire Mountains of Montana...and Jase's new house is not the same little shack that Tim was expecting.  Tim finally confronts Lucy on why she's being so distant with him. Nyla beings to see Jase in a new light when he opens himself up to her about his past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jase pulled up to his house and Tim and Lucy gasped. Nyla turned to glare at Tim. “Some shack, Bradford.” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “This is not what was here last time I was up here, it was very much a shack, Harper.” Jase smiled. “So, I made some improvements.” Tim nodded. “Yeah, I’ll say.” </p><p>Jase’s house was a huge two level stacked stone house, with stone pillars that supported a double, covered, wrap around porch. Tim counted three chimneys,, and even saw a small guest house not far from the main house. He shook his head in disbelief. “Business must be good.” Jase just nodded. “It is.” Nyla looked at Jase warily.  “I thought you were a Chief in the U.S. Navy.” Jase nodded. “I am.” Nyla frowned at him. “What else are you? How does a Chief afford a spread like this? And what exactly is is that you do in the Navy?” Jase shook his head and laughed. “So many questions Detective Harper. All will be revealed in due time.” Nyla huffed in frustration, and then gasped. Her eyes went wide with shock. “There’s a wolf on your bottom front porch, Jase.”  Jase just nodded. “Yeah, don’t shoot him.” Nyla rolled her eyes. “Of course I’m not going to shoot him; he’s beautiful. But I’m not getting out of this car either until he’s gone. None of us are.” Lucy squealed in delight..and surprising everyone, jumped out of the SUV with more energy than anyone thought would have been possible. “Blue!” Lucy wanted to go running up to him and throw her good arm around him, but she knew better. Blue was a wild animal after all. So she simply walked a few steps forward and stopped, letting Blue come the rest of the way towards her.  He stood up and sniffed the air, slowly trotting to her. He whined and leaned his head against her...much to Nyla’s amazement. “What the holy hell?”  She turned to look at Jase. “You have a pet wolf?” Jase grinned and shook his head. “That’s Blue. He’s not a pet exactly, more like a buddy that comes to hang out sometimes.” Just then Lucy squealed again, and had both Nyla and Tim jumping out of the SUV, Tim grunting in pain as he did so. He rushed to Lucy, limping as he did so. “What is it Lucy?” Nyla was flanking her on the other side, as Jase got out of the SUV and slowly walked towards the porch, and the front entrance. Lucy pointed excitedly to the porch.“Look! Wolf puppies!” Sure enough, six adorable wolf pups came trotting off the porch. Tim grinned. “Huh...Blue’s a daddy now. Go figure.” Nyla glanced around uneasily as Jase came back to them, the pups trailing behind him. “If those wolf pups are around the mother must be close by. She’ll attack us. We need to get back in the SUV now!” Jase went to Nyla and grabbed her hand. “Just simmer down, Nyla. Mama wolf is right there on the porch, see? Here she comes now.” Just then, another beautiful gray wolf, slightly smaller than Blue, came walking slowly off the porch. Her approach was more cautious. Nyla couldn’t believe the sight before her. She turned to Jase. “And does mama wolf have a name too?” Jase grinned...and Nyla noticed it was a smartass, shit eating grin. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes, in fact she does. Her name is Nala.” Nyla glared at him. “That’s not funny, and I’m really not in the mood for your bullshit right now.” Jase raised his hands in surrender. “I’m dead serious. I named her Nala once Blue started bringing her around regularly. And that was way before I ever laid eyes on you, Nyla.” Nyla glared at him before turning swiftly around, but Jase caught her. “Easy...here comes Nala. Let her meet you...all of you, so she’ll know you guys aren’t a threat to her pups. They’ll leave soon anyway...they usually take the kids home and put them to bed around this time.” </p><p>Nala came sauntering up to Nyla and Nyla grabbed for Jase’s hand, terrified. He squeezed it. “It’s ok, she won’t hurt you, you’re with me.” Nala looked at Jase, then back at Nyla. Then she walked around them and walked to Tim and Lucy. Deciding no one was a threat to her precious babies, she kept walking towards the woods. She glanced over her shoulder and let out a short howl. Her pups came running towards her, and she and her pups slowly began walking back into the woods. Blue was standing next to Tim now. Tim stroked the top of his head gently. “Congrats Blue.” Then Blue started running towards the woods, and soon the wolf family had disappeared. Nyla and Lucy were smiling. Nyla shook her head in amazement. “That was pretty incredible, I’ve never seen a wolf up close before.” Jase smiled. “Stick with me, Nyla, and I’ll show you some things.” Nyla stopped smiling and rolled her eyes. “Let’s get the bags and get them inside. I’m sure everyone is worn out from the trip.” Jase shook his head. “First things first. The four of us will be in the main house. The guest house has four of my friends, who’ll be hanging out with us and helping to guard the place.” He looked at Tim and Lucy, and smiled, almost wickedly. “Remember, you’re not just up here for fun and games, part of the deal is I have to rehab you both, as much as I can, while we’re all here. So, tomorrow, we start with that. No one goes anywhere outside by themselves...and that includes you Nyla.” Nyla turned to glare at him as she was getting suitcases out of the back of the SUV. “Excuse me? I’m here to help guard Tim and Lucy...I don’t take orders from you.” Jase just smiled. “While you’re here, yes, you do. Only one Chief here, and that’s me.” Jase went to the back of the SUV and shut the door, as his friends came out from the guest house. Nyla glared at Tim, who just rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, don't blame me for this." Too late he realized what he had said. He looked at Lucy who was staring at the ground, willing the tears away. </p><p> Jase shook hands with his friends as they all came up to help with the bags, nodding and smiling at Tim, Lucy, and Nyla. “Quick intro...the guys are some of my friends from the military. That’s Aiden, next to him is Nick, beside Nick is Andy, and last but not least, my buddy Clint. Clint and I went through boot camp together.  Ok, guys, the pretty lady next to me is Nyla Harper, she’s with the LAPD, and is a colleague of Tim and Lucy...you know who they are.” Just then a rumble of thunder sounded. Jase glanced up as a fat rain drop hit him in the face.  “Ok, let’s get the bags and the gimps inside.” Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. “Not funny Jase.” Jase shrugged. “Well, it was kind of funny.” The other guys just shook their heads and snickered at Jase, and a couple of them checked Nyla out, as she sent them all death glares. Everyone except Tim and Lucy gathered bags and went inside Jase’s new and amazing house.  Tim wasn’t strong enough yet to carry much more than himself into the house, and Lucy’s neck and shoulder were still heavily bandaged. Tim grabbed her hand on her uninjured side. He held it tightly in his, and when she glanced up at him, he gave her a look that dared her to let go of his hand. She quickly looked away from him, and they walked onto the lower level covered front porch. As soon as they were under the safety of the porch, rain started pouring down. Nyla was the last inside the door, and Tim let go of Lucy’s hand,  moving faster than Lucy thought he could in his weakened condition and shut the front door. Then he walked slowly back to Lucy. He sighed as she wouldn’t look at him, and cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face to his. “Lucy, talk to me, please. Why are you so mad at me?” Tears streamed down her face as his gaze crashed into hers. “I’m not mad at you….” She shut her eyes tightly, and Tim firmed his grasp, forcing her to open her eyes again. “Then why are you pushing me away so hard and avoiding me as much as possible?” Lucy couldn’t ignore the devastated look on Tim’s face. She choked the words out through her tears. “I almost got you killed.” Tim shook his head firmly. “No, you didn’t. Not unless you’re the one that took the hit out on me.” His joke fell flat, but Lucy’s expression softened. “I’m still here, Luce. And so are you.” He bent his head and gently kissed her. </p><p>Just then the front door flew open, and Jase and Nyla came flying out of it. Nyla rolled her eyes, as Jase smirked at them. “I don’t mean to be a buzz killer, but, there are people out there trying to kill you two… so maybe you could finish making out once we’re safely inside the house?” Tim ignored Jase, and kissed Lucy again. Nyla rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t mind us, we’re just out here risking our lives so you two can make out. Take all the time you need, please, I insist.” Jase looked at her and laughed. “Wow, Nyla...was that a joke?” She turned her glare on him and stormed back inside. Jase snickered at her back. “Ok, seriously guys. At least get inside the safety of the house...then you can fuck like rabbits for all I care.” Jase then reached gently for Lucy and pulled her away from Tim, who was frowning at him. They all went inside the house together.</p><p>Just the walk from the SUV into the house had worn Tim out. Jase helped him to a comfortable leather sectional couch in the spacious living room that had a huge stone fireplace in it. Tim eased down on the couch and laid down on it, as Nyla helped him by taking off his shoes, and then putting throw pillows under his head and neck. Then, Jase picked Lucy up, and carried her to chaise lounge that matched the leather sectional couch and laid her down on it. She looked back at him and smiled. “Thanks Jase.” They both glanced at Tim, who had already dozed off. Jase smiled slightly at his cousin, as he looked back at Nyla and Lucy. “Ok...who’s up for some dinner?” They both nodded. Lucy saw Jase’s friends give a wave, and head back out. They had carried Tim and Lucy’s luggage upstairs to the bedrooms, and checked things out on the second floor before coming back downstairs and heading out. “What about them?” Jase smiled at her thoughtfulness. “Oh, there’s a full kitchen in the guest house. They’ll go eat, then I’m sure a couple of them will come back here and hang for a while. They’ll take shifts guarding the perimeter.” Nyla looked at Jase. “If you’ll tell me where I’m sleeping, I’ll take my bag and get settled, and then I’ll come help you with dinner.” Jase nodded. “Master bedroom is on the first floor, through that door right there.” He pointed to it as Nyla rolled her eyes. “Try again.” Jase just laughed. “Had to try. There’s four bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms, on the second floor. They’re all the same size, so, take you’re pick.” Jase went to his fabulous, spacious, gourmet kitchen and filled two large glasses with ice cubes and water, before bringing them back to the living room. He handed Lucy a glass, and put the other glass on a table beside Tim. Nyla had headed upstairs to pick out a bedroom, use the bathroom, and take a few moments to herself.  Jase pointed at Lucy. “Drink. And if he wakes up before dinner, make him drink. I’m going to need your help taking care of him Lucy...he doesn’t always cooperate.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it.” Jase laughed. “Well, staying hydrated is one of the best ways to help your body heal, so, we’re going to keep the fluids flowing.” He winked at her as he strolled back into the kitchen. </p><p>Several minutes later, Nyla came back downstairs. First she went to check on Tim and Lucy. Both were sound asleep. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away. She hadn’t worked with them for very long, but she’d quickly gotten close to them, especially Lucy. She had come so close to losing them both, and that ripped her apart, bringing back a painful memory, which she quickly shoved away. She gently grabbed two throw blankets she saw folded on a recliner and draped one over Tim, the other over Lucy. She looked at them both sleeping peacefully, and sent up yet another silent prayer of thanks. She hadn’t told anyone, but she’d been having nightmares about the day Lucy and Tim were attacked. She kept seeing Lucy’s blood all over her, and Lucy reaching up and asking why Nyla had let her die. Of course Nyla hadn’t let her die...the nightmare was confusing and annoying. Nyla took a deep breath and then went to the kitchen to help Jase with dinner. </p><p>Nyla was still stunned at the gorgeous, large home Jase lived in. Clearly she knew nothing about this man. But he was Tim’s cousin, and Tim obviously trusted him with his life, and with Lucy’s life, so Nyla figured she’d better start trusting him too. Or at least try and snap at him less. Nyla entered the kitchen and found Jase whistling to himself. He turned before she could say anything and smiled at her. “Hey...find everything ok?” Nyla nodded. “Yes, thanks. Um….what can I do to help here?” Jase looked at her, putting the knife down that he was using to chop up vegetables for a salad. He picked up a glass of red wine he had already poured for her and walked over to her. He handed her the glass and winked at her. “You can start by drinking this. Take a load off, relax. Then, if you know anything about baked sweet potatoes, you can work on those.” He pointed in the direction of four sweet potatoes he had waiting on a plate on the counter, along side some oil, butter, and foil.  She handed him back the glass of wine. “I don’t need this. And in case you’ve forgotten, we’re not on vacation, we’re guarding Tim and Lucy.” Jase slightly frowned at her, but quickly covered it. “No, I haven’t forgotten. I’m not trying to get you drunk Nyla, but you’re not going to do anyone any good if you don’t calm down some. Your stressing is going to cause Tim and Lucy to stress, and that’s the last thing they need right now.” He handed her back the glass of wine and she took it, sighing. She took a sip, and Jase nodded smugly. “Alright, I’m sorry. Yes, I know about baked sweet potatoes, I’ll handle those. What else are we having for dinner?” They walked together towards the spacious counter, where Jase got back to work on the salad, and Nyla preheated his fancy oven, while she basted the sweet potatoes in olive oil and butter, before wrapping them in foil. Jase smiled as he chopped veggies. “We’re having grilled salmon, baked sweet potatoes, and a salad. Or, at least you, me and Lucy are. I might let Tim try a sweet potato, and maybe some salmon. He doesn’t need a salad dressed in salad dressing yet though. He still needs super soft foods that digest easily. His surgeries were more extensive than Lucy's, so, he's got more healing to do than she does, physically anyway.” Nyla nodded in approval. They worked in companionable silence for several minutes when Jase stepped next to her, reaching for a different knife to slice tomatoes. He glanced at her and figured it was worth the risk, and he knew exactly how he’d play it. He opened a drawer, and took out a sharpening tool to sharpen the knife, not moving away from her, closing the drawer. She glanced at him, and then back down to the counter, as she was cleaning up a mess she had made. “Why are you right next to me?” Jase hid a smile as he continued to sharpen the knife. “Because you’re the first patrol officer I’ve been attracted to, Thank God.” Nyla was vigorously wiping down the counter now, amusing Jase. “I’m not a patrol officer, I’m a Detective.” Jase nodded, as he continued sharpening the blade. “Normally, that would be a deal breaker for me, but, I’m all about improving myself, broadening my horizons, et cetera.”  Nyla tried not to laugh. “Very impressive.” Jase put the sharpening tool down, examining the blade; neither were looking at the other. “Thanks. Hey, what do you think about dinner?” Nyla stopped wiping the counter down, for a split second before she started up again. She still wasn't looking at him. “As in you, and me, together, like on a date?” Jase looked at her then and laughed. “Whoa...that’s pretty direct, don’t you think? I like direct. Sure, I accept if you’re asking me out on a date.”  Nyla looked at him then, eyes widening in shock. Wait, what? How had she let this conversation get away from her? Jase nodded smugly, satisfied, and put the sharpening tool back in the drawer as he set the knife on the counter. Then he turned Nyla fully around to face him. “Tell me something, Nyla. Just exactly what kind of detective are you? I thought you were a patrol cop, like Tim, since they told me you backed him and Lucy up at that house. But then Sgt. Grey called you detective.” Nyla glanced away, before looking back at Jase, as he continued to inch closer to her, softening his voice. “You move like a seasoned detective...your instincts are definitely those of a seasoned detective. So what kind of detective puts the uniform back on and goes back to the streets?” Nyla gently pulled her arms from Jase’s grasp as the oven sounded. She put the potatoes in, and set the timer. She looked back at Jase. “It’s a really long story.” Jase started walking towards her.  “Well, I want to hear it.” Nyla backed up from him. “I don’t want to tell it. I’m going to check on Tim and Lucy.” Nyla fled from the kitchen before she did something stupid, like melt into Jase’s arms. </p><p>Lucy was awake, sitting in the chaise lounge, sipping on her icewater. Tim was still sound asleep. Nyla came into the room, smiling at her. She sat down next to Lucy, as Lucy curled her legs underneath her. They talked in hush tones. Nyla looked at her. “You feeling ok?” Lucy nodded. “I’m sure I smell like a locker room by now, but I feel ok...my stitches are beginning to itch something fierce.” Nyla nodded. “Well, maybe after dinner, I can help you with a bath or something.” Lucy smiled at her, and then looked at Tim. Her smile fell away and she closed her eyes, willing the tears away. Nyla saw it, and took her hand. “You know, Lucy, you can’t keep doing this, to Tim or to yourself. You are so not to blame for what happened that day.” Lucy sighed. “I don’t know how to let go of it Nyla. I don’t know how to put it down.” Nyla sighed. “You don’t. You never fully let go of it, not completely. You just learn how to live with it.” Nyla looked out the window, before looking back at Lucy, who was waiting. Lucy knew there was a story here; and it came pouring out of Nyla.  “It was my first undercover assignment. I was put in as a plant on the housekeeping staff for one of the members of the Morano crime family.  I wanted to see my daughter’s soccer game so badly. I didn’t know they were following me 24/7...I was still such a rookie, and so green. Anyway, they thought I wasn’t married, and had no kids. One of the brothers followed me to my kid’s soccer game, and it blew my cover, which also blew my partner’s cover. After that, they dug around into my background, much deeper than we were prepared for, and they discovered who I was, and who my partner was. They came after both of us. I survived...he didn’t. If I hadn’t gone to my kid’s soccer game that day, things might have been different.” Nyla briefly closed her eyes, and Lucy reached for her hand. “Nyla, I’m so sorry. How did you get past it?” Nyla looked at her. “I leaned on my team.  But I also realized that even though I made a dumb mistake, it was also a very risky assignment, an assignment that frankly, someone as green as I was in undercover work shouldn’t have been given. It wasn’t just my mistake, it was a lot of mistakes that were made that led to my partner’s death. Yes, I shouldn’t have gone to my kid’s soccer game, just as you shouldn’t have kicked in that door. But my cover probably would have been blown another way..because I wasn’t experienced enough for that assignment, that I was practically bullied into. You and Tim would have been ambushed in some other way if they hadn’t gotten you at that house. Sometimes things just happen, Lucy, and it’s not completely in our control. You have to find a way to carry the guilt with you, and still live your life...because it will literally kill you if you don’t. It will cost you everything...the same way it cost me everything.”  Lucy squeezed her hand, as they looked at Tim, who was still sleeping. </p><p>Jase hung his head, not feeling a bit guilty for eavesdropping, but feeling really bad for Nyla; now he understood her a lot better. He was coming to check on Tim and Lucy himself, when he heard Nyla’s beautiful voice, and it had frozen him in his tracks. Once he started paying attention to the story, he couldn’t turn back.  Now he knew exactly why Nyla put up such a bossy, bitchy, front. It was the exactly the same reason he put up such a funny, joking, always ready with the wisecracks front. It was the only way to live with the guilt. He and Nyla would be discussing that, very soon, if he had anything to say about it. They had a lot more in common than  she realized. </p><p>Jase had roused Tim for dinner, who was thrilled to finally be able to eat some “real” food as he put it. He ate every bite of it, not leaving a crumb. Jase had then helped Tim up to the bedroom he would be staying in. He let Tim take a lukewarm shower, not a hot one, but Jase had stood right there in the bathroom, not giving Tim any privacy, in case he fell or something, much to Tim’s dismay. Tim managed to dress himself and brush his teeth and felt human again. But all of that had taken a lot out of him, and Jase helped him into bed. Jase gave him a strong pain killer, and within minutes Tim was sound asleep. Nyla had pretty much done the same thing with Lucy, who literally cried tears of joy at being able to take a bubble bath, while Nyla had washed her hair. After helping Lucy dress and tucking her into bed, she had given Lucy a strong pain killer, and had tucked her into bed. Lucy had asked Nyla to stay with her until she fell asleep, which Nyla did, although it only took a few minutes for Lucy to fall into a deep sleep. </p><p>Nyla closed the door to Lucy’s room, leaving it cracked. Jase had done the same thing with Tim. Nyla turned around and was about to head to her room, mostly to avoid Jase, when she practically bumped into him.  “Damnit, don’t do that, Jase!” She hissed him, but she was honestly too tired to fight with him anymore. “I think you need to check Lucy’s bandages and stitches in the morning...she says they’re itching really bad.” Jase just nodded at that. Nyla looked at him, before starting towards her room. “I’m going to bed.” Jase shook his head. “Nope.” He grabbed her arm and hauled her downstairs into the kitchen. She got into the kitchen and stopped, staring at him. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw what he had done while she’d been helping Lucy bathe.  Jase had dimmed the lights, poured them each another glass of red wine, lit two candles, and had made each of them ice cream sundaes. “What’s all this?” Jase smiled at her and took her hand and led her to the table where she sat down, eagerly looking at the ice cream sundaes. Jase sat down and lifted his wine glass to hers, and they clinked them together. “Since we’re on guard duty, and can’t really go anywhere, and there’s honestly not many places to go out to eat up here in the Sapphires, this is our first official date.” Nyla shook her head and laughed. “I thought we were going to dinner?” Jase shrugged his shoulders as he scooped ice cream and chocolate sauce into his mouth. “Technically, we did, since we ate dinner like an hour and a half ago.” Nyla nodded, sighing in delight as the sweetness of the ice cream and chocolate hit her tongue. “Well, then wouldn’t this be our second date?” Jase winked at her and took a sip of his wine. “You said it, not me, Detective.” Nyla laughed as Jase watched her.  Best to get it out of the way now, he thought. “So, listen, I wasn’t eavesdropping…” Nyla rolled her eyes. “Which means clearly you were.” Nyla sighed as she stirred her ice cream around in the bowl. Jase reached across the table and took her hand. “I’m really sorry, Nyla. I know it’s rough. Carrying the guilt around...well, it royally sucks.” He squeezed her hand briefly, before letting go of it. She put her spoon down and looked at him. “Jase? How do you know, because you clearly do know. Who exactly are you?” Jase sighed. He glanced away, trying to keep the memories at bay. He looked back at Nyla, and saw understanding, and sympathy, which made him want to tell her everything. But he couldn’t so he told her some of what he could. “I’m on the teams. I’m a medic.” Nyla looked at him, shocked. She never would have guessed that funny, easy going, Jase was actually a deadly warrior. “SEALS?” He nodded.  “I know what you and your partner and Tim and Lucy faced in that house. I’ve faced that on every deployment. And what you did for Lucy? That’s what I do in the teams.” Nyla shut her eyes, and then opened them, seeing Jase in a totally different light. “Do you have nightmares?” Jase nodded. “Almost every night. It’s just part of it.” Jase reached for her hand again, and grabbed it. “Thank you.” Nyla looked at him. “For what?” Jase felt tears coming to his eyes...Tim was like a brother to him, and it had torn Jase apart when he had gotten the news about Tim, and Lucy being ambushed. “Thank you for saving Lucy…because in doing that, you also saved Tim. If she had died, it would have killed him. And from what I heard, you were the one that kept her alive long enough for the ambulance to get there.” Nyla nodded, and let go of Jase’s hand. She looked down, surprised to see she had finished her sundae. She abruptly stood up and took her dish to the sink. She placed it in the sink, and then grabbed the edge of the counter with both hands, trying not to cry. Jase slowly stood up and walked up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. “It’s ok, Nyla. They’re both alive, they’re both still with us, and they’re both going to fully recover from their injuries. You’re a big part of the reason why. And I promise you, no one is going to get to them here, or to you either. They'll have to go through me first, and that's just not going to happen.” She nodded and sniffled, as Jase slowly turned her to face him.  His romantic plans changed, and now he was just being the shoulder he thought she needed, or so he thought. “You, ok?” Nyla nodded, and before Jase realized what was happening, Nyla grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rehab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jase and Nyla help Tim and Lucy on their road to recovery, but their escape from reality doesn't last long when their location is leaked to the Ramons, who are coming for them. Monica meets with Jonas again, this time with Sgt. Grey tagging along, and finds out who the leak in her office is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim woke up feeling almost like a new person. For the first time in a very long time, he had actually slept through the entire night.  He was stiff and sore, and knew that would last for a while yet. But he felt like some healing, some real healing, had actually taken place in his body. He slowly sat up in bed, and assessed how the rest of his body felt. Well, he didn’t feel like shit anymore, now he just felt like crap. But that was better than how he had felt yesterday, so he’d take it. He slowly got out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, brushed his teeth, and used the bathroom. He was parched, and he was starving, so after finishing up in the bathroom, he put on a shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. He was getting a little faster at getting dressed; hopefully he’d be back to normal sooner rather than later.</p><p>He slowly walked downstairs and found everyone else already awake, and finishing up breakfast. Jase saw him and smiled at him. “How’s the patient this morning?” Tim let out a short laugh. “Well, I only feel like crap today instead of hammered shit.” Jase nodded as he smiled. “Excellent. That means you’re ready. Ok, sit, and I’ll get your breakfast, then the fun stuff begins, troops!” Tim raised an eyebrow at him, as Jase laughed, and Lucy groaned. “You’re not on vacation, bro, your rehab starts today.” Tim groaned as he made his way towards the breakfast table. He sat down as Jase placed a bowl of maple cinnamon oatmeal, and a plate of soft scrambled eggs in front of him. Tim scowled. “I hate oatmeal...and where’s my coffee?” Lucy rolled her eyes at him as Nyla smirked, and shook her head, hiding her smile behind her coffee cup. Jase put a glass of chocolate milk in front of Tim. “You’re not quite ready for big boy food just yet...you will be soon though, just trust me.” Tim sighed in defeat, as Jase refilled his coffee cup, and sat down next to Tim. “Look at the bright side bro...you do get to eat a lot of food starting today.” Tim looked at Jase with raised eyebrows. “I do?” Jase nodded as he sipped his coffee. “Your body needs fuel to burn, and you need calories, to put back on some of the weight you lost. You’re looking a little on the ragged side. Don’t worry, I’ll fix you up.” Tim grumbled as he ate his oatmeal. “Unfortunately, I have no doubt you will.”</p><p>After breakfast, Nyla cleaned up the dishes, and then joined Jase, Lucy, and Tim outside in the front yard. She loved the fact that his house was surrounded by woods. Jase had had a little part of the woods cleared out for his house and a yard, but the rest of the property he owned he’d left alone, in it’s natural state. Nyla loved it. Lucy and Jase had told Nyla that morning while Tim was still sleeping about his sapphire mining operation, and basically the rest of his life story, or most of it. Nyla couldn’t believe it...Jase was now loaded. Pretty much set for the rest of his life...and if he had wanted to, he could certainly retire today and live off of his fortune. But instead, he kept right on working as a “semi retired” SEAL, as he called it, but never really explained what exactly that meant, and with his mining operation. Nyla admired him for that.</p><p>Nyla came to stand next to him as he watched Tim and Lucy do the stretching exercises he had shown them how to do. He glanced at her and smiled, and then looked back at Tim and Lucy. Two of Jase’s friends were inside the main house keeping an eye on things...the others were guarding the perimeter of the property. Nyla looked at him. “You know, it’s really decent of you to do this for them. I don’t mean just giving them a place to hide out until all this is over...you’re helping them heal also.” Jase sighed as he watched Tim and Lucy. “Tim did the same for me at the beginning of my career.” Nyla looked at him in surprise, and Jase told her the story, without looking at her. “It was my first deployment, and I got hurt, really bad. They put me back together enough to make sure I didn’t come home in a box, but everyone said my career in the Navy was through...pretty much over the minute it started. I started feeling really sorry for myself, drinking a lot, that kind of crap.” He took a breath before continuing. “Then Tim came and found me...pulled me out of some lousy bar I was drinking myself to death in. Brought me up here to this property that was our grandfather’s. Then he helped me dry out, and then he put me through the worst physical training program I’ve ever had to go through...he could show the teams a thing or two. Anyway, he saved me, and my career. Now it’s time for me to do the same for him. And Lucy...well, she’s Lucy. She’s saved Tim in more ways than one, so of course I’m going to help her.” Nyla smiled at him...and wondered how she hadn’t seen until just recently what an incredible guy Jase actually was.</p><p>Jase stepped forward, getting Tim and Lucy’s attention. “Ok, enough with the stretching. Now we’re going to go on a brisk walk. Lucy, I know you’re still bandaged and stitched, but if you feel like you can do it, run a little. But only do it if you feel like you won’t injure yourself. Tim, no running for you just yet.” Lucy glanced around nervously. “Are you sure it’s safe?” Just then, Blue came trotting out of the woods, and headed straight for his new love, Lucy. Jase just laughed. “Yep, it’s safe. We’re not walking far, just to the front gate and back...twice.” Then he turned and winked at Nyla. “No walking for you.” She gave him a smug smile. “Just try and keep up with me, Chief.” Nyla then sprinted off, and Jase just grinned, as did Lucy. Tim rolled his eyes, and hoped he’d heal up sooner rather than later. He hated feeling like the weakest link. </p><p>Once rehab was done for the day, they all went back to the house. Lucy kept reaching over to scratch her stitches that were itching like crazy now. Once they got inside, Jase led her to his master bathroom. “Ok, Lucy, I’m going to help you take your shirt off.” Lucy looked at him in surprise and shook her head. “No, it’s ok Jase.” Jase just firmly shook his head. “No, it’s not ok. I need to check your stitches and change your bandages, and check for any sign of infection. Don’t worry, I’m not going to check you out as Jase the sexiest guy ever, I’m checking you out as a Navy medic. If it will make you feel better, Nyla can come in here with us...Tim too if you want.” Lucy just shook her head. “No, let’s just get this over with.” Jase gently smiled at her, and helped her take off her shirt, and undid her bandages. He tossed the old bandages in a trash can, and examined her stitches and staples. To Lucy’s surprise, she didn’t feel the least bit uncomfortable around him, even though she was naked in front of him from the waist up. Luckily he saw no sign of infection. He cleaned the entire area with betadine,  and patted it dry. Then he rubbed an ointment on the still healing skin. Lucy sighed in relief as the itching finally stopped. Then he put fresh bandages on the injuries. He had done all of that in less than ten minutes, surprising Lucy, who was shaking her had at him. He laughed. “What?” Lucy just shook her head and smiled. Jase helped her put her shirt back on. “Your injuries are healing well...in about another week, I’ll be able to take those staples out. Your stitches will just absorb into your skin once your body has healed enough.” Lucy smiled...she would be so happy when that finally happened. </p><p>Another three weeks passed, and Tim and Lucy were both recovering well. Jase had finally removed Lucy’s staples. Lucy was beginning to feel like her old self again, now that she could finally move her neck and shoulder again, without all those stupid bandages. She could tell she was still weak in that part of her body, but she was getting stronger every day. Tim was on the road to recovery as well. His strength and endurance were returning, faster than what people thought it would...but Jase knew his cousin wouldn’t stay down for long. He knew that eventually, both Tim and Lucy would be able to return to full duty as police officers. They just had to get through this mess first.</p><p>Tim had noticed that things seemed to have really heated up between Jase and Nyla. They played it cool, mostly, unless they were by themselves...or thought they were. Tim hadn’t warmed up to Nyla in the beginning, but she’d proven to be a damn good cop, and she had saved Lucy’s life, and in a different way, she seemed to be saving Jase. Or rather, he thought, they were saving each other. </p><p>Jase walked into the kitchen carrying a platter of ribeyes he had just grilled, along with a platter of some grilled vegetables. Tim sat down and noticed there were four glasses of wine at the table. He looked up at Jase and smiled. “Really?” Jase laughed and nodded. “Yep...welcome back to the adult world, bro. I don’t think your diet needs to be limited anymore. Now you need to start packing the pounds back on. You’re also strong enough to help now, so, you’re in charge of breakfast tomorrow.” Tim laughed and nodded as he took a sip of wine, savoring it. Finally, something besides water, the nasty homemade juices Jase made him drink, and milk. “Deal.” Lucy and Nyla had just come inside from a quick run. Lucy smiled when she saw the food. “This looks awesome Jase!” Jase bowed in response. “Thank you. Listen up, doll, I know steak isn’t your thing, but you’re going to eat it anyway. Red meat every now and then is actually good for you.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Yes, sir, Chief.” She gave him a mock salute, making Jase roar with laughter. “That’s more like it...though your salute definitely needs some work.”  They all sat down to the table, and Jase raised his glass in a toast...the rest of them followed suit. “To...good health.” They clinked their glasses, and began to enjoy their meal. </p><p>Back in L.A., Monica was waiting for Jonas, at the biker bar. Sgt. Grey was with her. He kept looking around uneasily. “Why the hell did you pick this place to meet this guy?” Monica rolled her eyes. “It’s not like he would have met me at Mid Wilshire. It’s like I told Lopez...it pays to have friends in high places. It also pays to have friends in low places.” Sgt. Grey looked at her and smiled. “I guess you’re right.” Just then, Jonas walked in. He spotted Monica and walked to the booth she and Sgt. Grey were in. Because Jonas immediately made him for a cop, and because he knew it would piss Sgt. Grey off, he slid in next to Monica, draping his arm across the back of the booth, letting his hand rest on Monica’s shoulder. Monica rolled her eyes, as Sgt. Grey narrowed his eyes at Jonas. Monica spoke up before Sgt. Grey could start any trouble. “What do you have for me Jonas?” Just then a waitress brought a beer over for Jonas. He was a regular here, and he never actually placed orders anymore, unless he wanted something different than his usual. Monica and Sgt. Grey already had their beers.  Jonas sipped his beer and looked around, before speaking. “Word is, Eduardo and Damacio took off a couple of hours ago.” Monica frowned. “They left town?” Jonas looked at her and nodded his head. “Yeah. They figured out your cops aren’t here.  Wherever you’ve got them stashed, I’d move them.” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “It’s not safe to move them yet, and there’s no indication that the Ramons figured out where the location is.” Jonas just looked at him and laughed. “Yeah, there is. There’s a reason you guys haven’t been able to find the men you’re looking for.” Monica looked at him, a feeling of dread washing over her. “Spill it, Jonas.” Jonas took a sip of his beer and sighed. “Down by one of the fishing piers, one of my guys was doing a deal.” Sgt. Grey piped up.  “What kind of deal?” Monica glared at him to keep quiet. Jonas frowned. “Do you want this or not?” Monica nodded, so Jonas continued telling her as he sipped his beer. “The guys you’re looking for are down by the fishing pier...or what’s left of them. My guys found their bodies after they finished their business.”  Monica closed her eyes; she thought she was going to be sick. Only one other agent besides herself knew the location of where Tim and Lucy were being hidden. And that agent had told her that he had located the men they were looking for and was interviewing them, when she’d called to check in with him. Now she knew who her leak was. And she had to stop him before he gave up Tim and Lucy.  She sipped her beer. “You got anything else?” Jonas nodded. “Yeah...there’s another bakery, called Angel Food Bakes. It’s about fifteen minutes or so from the police station Bradford is at. That’s the new location the Ramons are trying to launder money in.” Monica nodded, and discreetly slipped three crisp 100 dollar bills under the table into Jonas’ hand. “Thanks, Jonas.” She looked at Sgt. Grey. “We’ve got to go...now.” </p><p>Sgt. Grey climbed into Monica’s FBI vehicle as she started it up. She glanced at him. “I assume you’re packing?” Sgt. Grey nodded. “Of course...always. Why?” Monica shook her head sadly. “Because I’m probably going to have to shoot someone.” Monica put the car in reverse and began pulling out of the parking lot. Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “Where exactly are we going?” Monica put the car in gear and looked at him. “We’re going to see a man about a dog...and yes, he’s the dog. That son of a bitch.” She quickly got out her cell phone, and dialed Jase’s number as she began driving through the streets of L.A.  Jase answered on the first ring. Monica explained the situation, and in his usual, carefree way, Jase simply told her ‘ok’ before hanging up. </p><p>Jase strolled into the living room, where everyone was seated. Two of Jase’s friends, Andy and Aiden, had come to join them for a bit. Clint and Nick were walking the perimeter, checking everything out. Jase explained the phone call he had just gotten from Monica. Tim looked at Jase. “When do you think it’s going down?” Jase shrugged his shoulders. “Probably not for at least another 24 hours. They’ll get to the Sapphire Mountains fairly quickly I assume, but, it’s not like they have exact coordinates of this place. It will take them a while to find it. And when they do, we’ll be ready.” Aiden nodded, and was the first to speak. “Jase, I think now that Tim and Lucy are almost fully recovered, they’re strong enough to be in on this.” Jase nodded. “Yep, so here’s the deal. Myself, Nyla, Tim and Lucy will take up positions directly outside the house. Aiden, I want you, and Clint on the treeline. Nick and Andy will be in the trees. They won’t come in the back way...because they know we’d expect that. They’ll probably come in from the front or the side of the property.” Nick and Andy were snipers, and were two of the best, which is why Jase wanted them in the trees, where they’d have a better view. Aiden nodded in approval. Jase looked around. “Ok...I think we all need to try and get a little shuteye before shit starts to hit the fan.” Aiden and Andy said they’d crash on the couches instead of walking back to the guest house. Aiden whipped his phone out and texted Nick and Clint to update them on the situation. Lucy and Nyla went upstairs, as Jase and Tim went to check out his security cameras. Everything looked fine, so far. Jase looked at Tim. “It’s going to be ok bro...don’t forget about our secret weapon.” Tim laughed. “Blue?” Jase nodded. “Yep...he’ll get at least one of them for us, betcha.” Tim laughed again. “I know better than to take that bet. I’m going to check on Lucy and then hit the sack.” Jase just nodded. He was going to check on someone too.</p><p>Tim found Lucy sitting on her bed, a worried look on her face. He came into her room and quietly shut the door, and locked it. Then he sat down on the bed and took Lucy into his arms. “It’s going to be ok, Luce.” She just nodded before pulling out of his arms and cradling his face in her hands. “Whatever happens...I love you Tim. I never stopped.” Tim gently smiled at her, and  bent his head to kiss her. The kiss began to heat up, and Lucy moaned. Tim pulled back just enough to see her face. “Luce…I love you too. I always have.” She pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Tim groaned as their tongues tangled with each other,  and he pulled her nightgown over her head. Lucy smiled against his mouth. “The door….” Tim grinned at her. “It’s locked.” They fell backwards onto the bed and began worshiping each other, as they frantically removed their clothes. It was the first time since before the attack they had made love, and they knew it could be the last. There were so many things they wanted to say to each other. But those words were left unsaid as they instead showed each other how much they loved each other. They feasted on each other, desperate for each other. Tim finally lowered himself onto Lucy and entered her, and he felt like he had come home. He drove into her, much harder than he meant to, but Lucy didn’t mind. She squeezed herself around him, causing Tim to drive deeper and deeper into her. They both came at the same time. Afterwards, as they lay in each other’s arms, they couldn’t look away, lost in each other’s eyes.  </p><p>Jase found Nyla in the kitchen, and frowned. She was guzzling a glass of water...and she had almost all of his knives out. “Umm...ok, I got nothing for this. What’s up Nyla?” Then he realized what she was doing...she was sharpening all of his kitchen knives.  He sat down next to her and looked at her. “Nyla?” She sighed...and finished the last knife she was working on. “I needed something to do to take my mind off of things..a distraction.” Jase just nodded. “And sharpening knives is taking your mind off the fact that we’re going to kick some ass soon?” Nyla rolled her eyes. “Some people drink, some people go for a run...I sharpen knives.” She stood up and gathered the knife sharpening tools and put them back in the drawer where she’d found them. Then she gathered all the knives and slid them into their slots in the wooden block on the counter.  She turned around and Jase was right there. She hadn’t even heard him approach. He leaned into her as he put the palms of his hands on the counter. Nyla sighed. “Jase...you’re crowing me.” Jase gave a quick nod. “You bet your ass I’m crowding you. What are you going to do about it?” Nyla looked down at the floor before looking back up at him. She leaned up just as he leaned down and their lips crashed against each other. They moaned as their tounges collided. Jase picked her up and set her down hard on the counter, his mouth never leaving hers. Then he suddenly pulled away and bowed his head, taking a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. Nyla was different...and as much as he wanted to make her his, right there on the kitchen counter, he wanted to do things the right way with Nyla. It had been a long time since he had felt his heart open as much as it seem to be opening for her. Nyla looked at him and frowned. “Jase?” Jase took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he looked in her eyes and lost himself. “When this is over, I want you to come back here. Or I’ll come to L.A., whatever. I want to see you again; and not just as Tim and Lucy’s guardian. I want to know your story Nyla.” He kissed her again then, taking her breath away, before turning and walking out of the kitchen, leaving her speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Combat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things come to a head for Tim and Lucy.  Jase puts his medic skills to use.  Sgt. Grey and Special Agent Monica Reynolds team up and go after the leak. And Nyla takes down a major threat to Tim and Lucy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica pulled up in front of Special Agent Brett Walker’s house and turned off the headlights and sighed. She turned the engine off. Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “Whose house is this?” Monica sadly looked at him. “It belongs to my colleague Special Agent Brett Walker. He’s also my friend...or was. We went through Quantico together.” Sgt. Grey noticed the troubled look on Monica’s face. “He’s the leak?” Monica nodded and closed her eyes. Then she took her gun out. Sgt. Grey did the same, as they exited her vehicle at the same time. Monica looked at him. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>They walked up to the house, and climbed the front steps.  Monica started to knock, but stopped. She saw a shadow of movement in the window by the front door….and a glimpse of a  familiar tattoo on a hand that she recognized. She quickly looked at Sgt. Grey. “Down!”  Sgt. Grey and Monica quickly ducked and duck crawled to the side of the house on the porch where they were hidden in the shadows of the overgrown trees. Sgt. Grey looked at Monica and whispered. “What did you see?” Monica brought her gun up, close to her. Her voice wasn’t any louder than Sgt. Grey’s had been and he barely heard her. “One of the Ramon brothers. I think it was Damacio.  They’re here.”  She glanced at Sgt. Grey. “Are you up for this?” Sgt. Grey gave a firm nod. “Those two bastards are trying to ruin my city, and they also tried to kill two of my best cops. You bet I’m up for this.” Monica nodded. “Ok, we go on three. One…two…” Suddenly the front door burst open. Monica and Sgt. Grey were still hidden in the shadows, and thankfully couldn’t be seen. Damacio Ramon stepped out onto the small front porch, gun in hand, looking around. He was sure he had heard something. Monica aimed her weapon as did Sgt. Grey. “Damacio.” Damacio turned at the sound of Monica’s voice, and prepared to fire, but Monica fired first. Damacio Ramon caught a bullet straight to the heart, and was dead before he hit the porch. </p><p>Monica glanced back at Sgt. Grey, who nodded, and they cautiously stepped inside the house, guns drawn. Monica couldn’t hide her shock at the sight before her. Eduardo Ramon was laying on the floor in the front hallway, and he was obviously very dead. Monica’s voice shook as a whisper escaped her. “Mother fucker.” Sgt. Grey peered over her shoulder. “Damn...what the hell happened here? We need to clear the rest of the house.” Monica nodded, and she and Sgt. Grey cautiously walked through the house. It wasn’t lost on either of them that this situation was very similar to the situation that Tim and Lucy had found themselves in just a few weeks prior. But, after checking the house, they found no one. </p><p>Monica put her gun away as did Sgt. Grey. “I’ve got to call this in.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “What the hell do you think happened here? You think Damacio double crossed his brother?” Monica shook her head. “No...if either of these two were going to double cross a family member it would have been Alberto they double crossed. These two were fiercely loyal to each other.” Sgt. Grey frowned at that. “So what do you think went down?” Monica grimly looked at him. “I think they were coming to confront Brett...and he was waiting for them, and got at least one of them, before he fled. He’s going after Tim and Lucy.” Monica quickly fished out her cell phone and called her team, just as Sgt. Grey took his cell phone out, and tried to call Tim, but he got no answer. He next tried Lucy, and couldn’t reach her either. “Damnit!” Monica looked at him, eyebrows raised in surprise, as Sgt. Grey was calling Nyla. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to get through to anyone. Monica finished her phone call, and went to Sgt. Grey. “Wade...what’s wrong?” Sgt. Grey closed his eyes, trying to calm down. “I can’t reach Tim or Lucy, or Nyla.” Monica waved that off. “Cell service is really spotty up there. I’ve got a way to get in touch with Jase.” She left Sgt. Grey standing there and went out to her car, and opened the trunk. She   fished out her satellite phone from the go bag she always kept in her car and tried to call Jase. But she wasn’t able to reach him either. Frustrated, she texted a picture of her colleague along with a short text explaining the situation.  She put her satellite phone back in her go bag, and closed the trunk. Making her way back to Sgt. Grey, who looked exhausted. “What now?” Monica rubbed her eyes. She was bone tired. “I’ve got to stay here until some of my team gets here. Once they’re here, I’m going after Brett.” Sgt. Grey nodded. He had to be at the station in a few hours. He took his cell phone out, and made a call. Monica raised her eyebrows as she listened to what he was saying. She gave him a half smile as he disconnected the call. “Sounds like you’re coming with me.” Sgt. Grey nodded. “I’m really glad you get it, because I’m too tired to fight with you on this.” Just then, she saw several vehicles pull up. She sighed with relief. “Let me brief these guys, then we’ll roll.” Sgt. Grey walked to Monica’s car as she headed straight for her boss, Special Agent In Charge John Winter, whom she was surprised to see. She started to explain, but he held up his hand and shook his head. “Go. You can catch me up later...I already know about Walker.” He was just as furious and upset as Monica was. She nodded, willing back the tears, the betrayal of her colleague, teammate, and friend cutting her deep. Agent Winter watched her go. “Agent Reynolds?” Monica turned around to look at him. “Yes?” Agent Winter walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulder. “I know this sucks...but put that away. I don’t care how you do it, but you bring Walker down. The last thing I need is dead LAPD cops on top of this bitch of a case.” Monica quickly nodded, and ran for her car. </p><p>It was almost 8am, and Jase was sitting at the breakfast table with everyone...except Lucy, who was in the shower. Tim was frowning. He stood up and went to look out the window. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Jase looked at him as he sipped his coffee. “What’s up, bro?” Tim sighed, and continued staring out the window. “Something’s wrong...I can feel it.” Jase put his mug down on the table and walked to Tim. Jase looked out the window and then at Tim. “What’s up?” Tim sighed. “If they were coming, they would have hit us by now. It’s already daylight out...they wouldn’t come after us in broad daylight. Even if this place is pretty isolated, the daylight still takes away the element of surprise.” Jase glanced at Nick and Andy, who both nodded in agreement. Nick got up and came to the window. “Tim’s right. They must have a different play. If they were coming to ambush us, they would have done it already.”  Tim looked at Jase. “Any word from Monica?” Jase shook his head. “Nope.” </p><p>Just then, Lucy came downstairs and into the kitchen and saw all the anxious faces. She walked over to Tim. She put her arms around his waist as he put his arm over her shoulders. She looked at him. “What’s up?” He kissed her forehead. “Just trying to figure out their gameplan, that’s all.” Andy took his coffee mug to the sink. He came back to join the crowd at the window. “Nick, let’s you and I go to the guesthouse, and get the extra gear we have there and bring it here. I think we all need to hole up here for a while.” Nick nodded. Aiden and Clint stood up from the breakfast table. “The four of us will go to get what we need from the guest house. We’ll be right back.” Jase nodded. He signaled Nyla with his head, and she followed him out of the kitchen. She waited, and watched before her eyes as Jase went from the funny, easy going, laid back jokester to Chief Jase Billings, U.S. Navy SEAL. His expression was deadly, and it gave her chills. He kept his voice low, so Tim and Lucy wouldn’t hear him. “Tim’s right...something else is going on here. Now, I trust my guys with my life. But this is Tim and Lucy we’re talking about...they’re the only family I have. You and I stick to them like white on rice until this plays out.” Nyla gave him a sharp nod. “Agreed.” </p><p>Special Agent Brett Walker was lost, and he knew it. He also knew he was probably screwed...he had after all killed one of the three brothers who had founded the Ramon drug cartel, and he was on the take. But it wasn’t his fault...Eduardo and Damacio had shown up at his house, furious with him that he was trying to rework their deal. He had already done enough for those bastards and deserved to get paid more; wasn’t his fault that Eduardo had pulled a gun on him, or that Eduardo was a lousy shot.  He didn’t think Tim or Lucy could identify him as the leak, but he couldn’t be sure. He thinks they saw his vehicle driving away from the house that he had arranged the ambush at, but he can’t be sure. Just to play it safe, he needed to kill them both. He knew they were hiding, ready to go head to head with a hit team, or members of the drug cartel. But they wouldn’t suspect a fellow law enforcement officer, and Brett figured he could slip past their defenses easily enough and take them out. Unfortunately for Brett, Monica hadn’t told him the entire plan. Brett didn’t know that Navy SEALS were guarding Tim and Lucy. And he also didn’t realize how he had seriously underestimated both Tim and Lucy...but he’d soon find out.  </p><p>Brett finally found the road he was looking for and sighed with relief. In an hour, maybe two at the most, this thing would be over, and he could get back to his life, because he damn well knew Monica didn’t suspect him. He hated that he was probably going to have to kill her too...but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. He slowly drove the winding road that would lead him to Jase’s house, convinced he had covered his tracks well.</p><p>Monica and Sgt. Grey had just landed in Missoula, courtesy of an FBI plane. They hadn’t slept in almost 24 hours and were both exhausted. She and Sgt. Grey were both frustrated, because they couldn’t get anyone to respond to their calls or texts. They exited the plane and ran to a vehicle that was waiting for them. “Jase’s house is two hours from here...I can cut that down to close to an hour, but it’s going to be a bumpy ride.” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes.  “Just get us there in one piece, Monica.” She laughed, and put her sunglasses on. She wondered why it was always bright, sunny days that always seemed to bring the most bloodshed.  </p><p>Jase, Tim, Lucy, and Nyla were upstairs in Nyla’s bedroom, waiting for Nyla while she got her two backup weapons, when they heard an alarm in the house signaling someone was at the front gate of the property. Jase quickly went to a different room that contained all the monitors that were hooked up to his security cameras, and Tim had followed him. He sighed as he saw Special Agent Brett Walker holding up his badge. “It’s just the Feds. It’s Walker.” Tim frowned. “I never liked that guy. What’s he doing here anyway?” Jase shrugged. “Monica probably sent him. Maybe he knows what’s up and is coming to give us good news.” Jase smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn’t work. He and Tim left the room and joined  Nyla and Lucy in the hallway as they came out of Nyla’s bedroom. Lucy and Nyla  looked at Jase. He smiled. “It’s just the Feds.”  They relaxed a little...but Tim didn’t. He still had a bad feeling. He looked at Lucy and then back at Jase. “You guys stay here, I’ll go see what Walker wants.” Tim jogged down the stairs before anyone could respond. Nyla shook her head and sighed. “He’s wound way too tightly. Hopefully this shit will be over soon.” Jase nodded. They stayed in the hallway talking, while Lucy went into the room with the monitors.</p><p>Lucy could see Tim and Agent Walker talking in the front yard on one of the monitors. They were facing each other, and their profiles were all Lucy could see. She was frowning. Jase and Nyla weren’t exactly brushing Tim off, but they didn’t know Tim like she did. If she had learned anything lately, it was to go with your gut and follow your instincts. Tim had done exactly that on the day they were ambushed, and if he hadn’t called for backup that day as soon as he had, they probably would have died that day. So if Tim felt something was off, then to Lucy, that clearly meant something was off. She was frowning at the monitor, looking at it intently, positive she was missing something.  She looked down at the keyboard that controlled the cameras, and found the buttons for the zoom. She zoomed in close on Agent Walker, and was studying him as he and Tim were talking...but nothing suspicious caught her eye. She then zoomed back out...and saw the car, which she figured must be Agent Walker’s car. She cocked her head to the side, and struggled with frustration as a memory was fighting it’s way to the surface. Suddenly she gasped, and zoomed in on the car...and saw the busted headlight. She closed her eyes and the day of the ambush came rushing back to her...she hadn’t let herself fully remember that day, but now, every tiny detail of that day was rushing back to her. And then she remembered; she had seen that car with the busted headlight speeding away from the house that she and Tim had been ambushed in.  Lucy let out a shout and rushed down the stairs, almost tripping and falling. She had to get to Tim. Jase and Nyla glanced at each other in surprise before they went running after her.</p><p>Tim was frowning at Agent Walker. “So, Monica sent you up here?” Brett nodded. “Yeah, she was called away on another case.” Huh...that was strange. Tim knew Monica, and he knew damn well if indeed Monica had been called away on another case, she would have let him know. But he hadn’t heard a peep from her in almost 24 hours.  Tim sighed. “Look, Agent Walker, just give it to me straight. We’ve been hiding out here for weeks, and we know this location was just leaked. If the Ramons were coming after us, they would have done it by now.” Agent Walker sighed. “I wish I could tell you more Tim, I really do, but I’m not at liberty to discuss the details of the case.” </p><p>Just then, the front door flew open and Lucy came flying out of it. And what happened next...well, Lucy would forever remember that day in slow motion. But to everyone else, it happened in just a few seconds. </p><p>“Tim! Tim! Down!” Lucy was screaming at the top of her lungs, and was running towards Tim. Right as she’d gotten to the front door, she’d realized she hadn’t thought to grab her weapon. Tim turned to look at her and saw her running as fast as she could to get to him. Just as Tim had turned to look at Lucy, Agent Walker had pulled out his gun, and was about to fire at Tim at point blank range. At the same time as Agent Walker fired his weapon, Lucy jumped in front of Tim; the bullet slamming into her shoulder, and she went down, just as Tim fell to the ground beside her.  Agent Walker turned to the front door just as Nyla aimed and fired, emptying her weapon into Agent Walker. He crumpled to the ground, a red river of blood flowing into the grass. </p><p>Jase and Nyla came running out the front door. Aiden, Nick, Clint and Andy were sprinting up from the guest house. Tim was on his knees beside Lucy, who was bleeding heavily. “Lucy! Lucy!” Tim looked up just as Jase reached Lucy and fell to his knees. Jase checked for a pulse. Tim was yelling. “Call an ambulance!” Jase scooped Lucy into his arms and shook his head. “No time, bro.”  Jase sprinted with Lucy in his arms back to the house as he began barking out orders. “Andy, Clint! You two keep Tim back. Nick! Grab my medic bag out of my bedroom, it’s in the closet on the floor.  Aiden,Nyla, with me. Move!” Everyone seemed to snap to attention, and immediately began doing as Jase had just instructed. Nyla ran ahead of Jase and into the kitchen. Aiden got there first, and knocked everything off the kitchen table. He helped Jase gently lay Lucy on the kitchen table. Tim got to the doorway and struggled to get to Lucy, but Andy and Clint held him back. “She needs a damn ambulance!” Jase looked at him and spoke in a calm manner. “It will take too long bro, and she doesn’t have that kind of time. Even a medicvac can’t get here quick enough. I have to get the bullet out of her and close this wound up.” Tim let out a cry as he struggled to get to Lucy. Jase looked at Andy and Clint. “Get him out of here, and don’t let him in.” </p><p>Nick came running into the kitchen with the medic bag that Jase used on deployments. He looked at Nick. “Hold her legs down...but help me move her when I tell you to.”  Then he turned to Nyla, who was standing there, frozen. “Nyla...Nyla…” Nyla gave no response she had heard him. “Detective Harper!” Jase all but snapped it. Nyla looked at him. “Nyla, get over here, I need you to help me roll her over. I need to see if the bullet exited, or if it’s still stuck in there.” Nyla frantically shook her head...she couldn’t have Lucy’s blood on her hands again. Jase looked at her, and his voice was calm. “Nyla...you saved her life once. I need you to help me save it again. You can do this.” Nyla felt the tears streaming down her face...but Lucy needed her. She rushed to Jase’s side. “Tell me what to do, I don’t know what to do Jase…” Jase nodded. “But, I do. Roll her so I can see the back of her shoulder.” Nick and Nyla rolled Lucy, who moaned. Jase nodded. “Ok, roll her back.” Nyla looked at him. “Well?” Jase began getting the tools out of his medic bag that he needed. “Well, the bullet is still in there, but, I think I can get it. Now, I need you to spread the wound open so I can shine a light into it.” Nyla gulped, but did as she was told. Lucy screamed in agony. Jase looked into the wound. “I know baby, this is going to hurt like a bitch. But you got this baby, it’s ok.” Jase shined the light directly into Lucy’s wound, and closed his eyes in relief. Agent Walker had been one lousy shot, because the bullet hadn’t gone as deep as Jase had thought, and it hadn’t torn anything vital. But it had torn enough to make Lucy bleed heavily. Jase put the light down and grabbed a set of tweezers. “Ok, Lucy Lou...this is going to feel like shit. You just hang in there, baby.” Lucy was still conscious, but barely. Jase looked at Nyla. “Keep that wound open exactly the way it is now. Do not move a muscle until I tell you to. Nick, keep her legs pinned, she’s going to try and fly off the table if you don’t. Aiden, keep that light on her wound...right there. Perfect..don’t move.” Hating to do it, but knowing he must, Jase stuck the tweezers into Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy screamed.</p><p>Tim was practically in a fistfight with Andy and Clint. Clint held him firm. “I don’t want to do it, Tim, but I’ll knock your ass out if you don’t stop. You can’t help her right now. Let Jase do his thing.”  Lucy screamed again, and Tim crumpled to the floor. Hearing her in so much agony was ripping him apart. He sat up and bent his knees, resting his arms on top of them. He bowed his head..and closed his eyes, and wished Agent Walker to hell.</p><p>Jase swore. “Damnit, the damn bullet keeps slipping.” He pulled the tweezers out and tried again, as Lucy passed out from the pain. Finally, Jase reached the bullet and grabbed it. He gently, slowly pulled it out of her shoulder. He dropped the bullet and the tweezers on the kitchen table and grabbed the light from Aiden. He shined it all around, and relief washed over him. Lucy’s eyes cracked open as Jase gently tapped her cheek with his hand. “You are one lucky girl, Lucy Lou...never seen anyone get shot  up close like that and wind up a with a flesh wound. But that’s basically all this is. Ok sweety, fun’s not over yet. I have to close your wound...and unfortunately, that’s going to hurt like a bitch too. You can pay me back later.” </p><p>An hour and a half later, Jase walked into the living room, and found Tim. “We need to get her to a damn hospital, Jase, and I mean right the fuck now!” Jase was drying his hands on a paper towel. He shrugged. “Well, you can if you want to I suppose, but Lucy’s fine. Bullet’s out, wound is closed, no major damage. That dickhead Agent Walker couldn’t shoot for shit. I’d be pissed if I was Lucy; she took a bullet for you that would have done less damage to you than it did her.” Clint and Andy burst out laughing.  Jase looked at Tim. “She’s upstairs in her bed, resting. You can see her in a little while. It’s honestly not near as bad this time Tim. She’ll heal up in a couple of weeks.” Just then Jase heard a rucus at the front door. He smiled when he saw Monica bursting into the room. “Late to the party, as always, Rabbit.” Monica looked around the room at Tim, Jase, Andy, and Clint. ‘What the FUCK is going on here? What the hell happened?” Andy laughed and put his arm around Monica’s shoulders. “C’mon, Rabbit, I’ll tell you all about it.” Sgt. Grey went to Tim, who was still on the floor, hanging his head. Sgt. Grey sighed and sat down on the floor with him. He looked at Tim, and then looked away. “Why is it always you two? You and Chen are going to be the death of me.” Tim couldn’t help but laugh. Then Tim felt the tears flow as Sgt. Grey sighed, and loosely draped his arm around Tim’s slumped shoulders. Sgt. Grey closed his eyes...it had been a long few weeks. </p><p>Jase went into the kitchen, and found Nyla, who was still at the kitchen table, looking at the bloody towels, bandages, and tools Jase had used to work on Lucy. She couldn’t stop staring at the bullet...a bullet that had Lucy’s blood on it. Nyla looked at her hands that were still covered in Lucy’s blood. She started to crumple to the floor, but Jase rushed to her and caught her. And then Nyla let it all out...and cried the tears she had kept locked inside her all these years.  She cried for her partner, who was lost long ago. She cried for Lucy and Tim, whom she’d almost lost and wondered how long it would be before the nightmares stopped. And then finally, she cried for herself. Jase held her against him, as his shirt soaked up her tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Defend The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alberto sends a hit team to finish off Tim , Lucy, and Monica, and to avenge his brothers' deaths.  Monica figures out who the second leak is. Tim and Lucy rush to save Monica. The case is winding down, but Monica and Sgt. Grey are heating up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim was sitting by Lucy’s bed, with a major headache. Jase had done a great job of removing the bullet and closing her wound. Thank God her injury had turned out to not be as serious as he was afraid it had been, and Thank God Agent Walker was such a lousy shot. Tim gently held her hand in his as he looked at her. His heart swelled with love, and he knew once this was all over, he was going to do whatever he had to do to get Lucy back. </p>
<p>Lucy groaned and her eyelids fluttered open. It took her a minute to get her vision to focus, but everything finally became clear. She gently turned her head and saw Tim, who was staring at her with a shattered look on his face. She mustered a smile for him. “Hey, you.” Tim suddenly glared at her. “What the holy hell were you thinking Lucy? You could have had been killed!” Lucy’s smile widened as she gripped his hand with surprising strength. “What I was thinking was I had to get to you. There was no way I could just stand there and watch you die.”  Tim gently smiled at her as he leaned forward and brushed his hand hand against her hair, brushing it away from her face. He gently kissed her forehead. “I love you, Boot.” Lucy smiled and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was asleep again.</p>
<p>Jase, his team, Monica, Nyla, and Sgt. Grey were all downstairs in the family room. Monica looked grim. “So now we have two dead Ramon brothers.” She closed her eyes wearily, and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She sighed as Jase came to stand next to her. “You don’t think this is over, do you, Rabbit?” She opened her tired eyes and shook her head. “No, I don’t. I think Alberto will come here, if he’s not already on his way. Or he’ll send his men to finish Tim and Lucy. Dug cartels don’t take kindly to the killing of their leaders.” Jase nodded, as he looked at Aiden, Clint, Andy, and Nick. They all just nodded. “Well, don’t worry, we’re not going anywhere until this thing is finished.” Monica nodded and walked to the window, staring out of it, a troubled look on her face. Sgt. Grey looked at her thoughtfully...something else was still bothering her. He went to stand next to her. “What is it, Monica?” Monica turned to face him, and looked at him before she glanced at the others. “Agent Walker wasn’t very high up the food chain. He’d just been transferred to my office only a few months ago.” Sgt. Grey frowned at her. “Meaning what?” Monica took a deep breath, and shuddered as she let it out. “Meaning, I think there’s another leak.  Agent Walker wasn’t pulling any strings...someone was pulling his strings. This thing isn’t over. Which means Tim and Lucy are still in danger.” She glanced up just in time to see Tim and Lucy enter the family room, their expressions grim. They had overheard what Monica had said.  </p>
<p>Special Agent In Charge John Winter sat in his office...and Alberto Ramon sat across from him. John frowned. “I can assure you Alberto, Agent Walker acted completely without authority. There was never a plan to try and re do any of the contracts. We’re still on track.” Alberto stood up and walked to the window of John’s office that overlooked downtown Los Angeles. “We better be. But we’re not finished. Officer Bradford and Officer Chen still die...and now your agent Monica Reynolds dies too.” John abruptly stood up. “That wasn’t part of the plan! Be smart about this Alberto, if you kill two LAPD cops and an FBI agent, every law enforcement agency in this country will be after you and your crew.  Just leave them alone and focus on the shipments.” Alberto turned and narrowed his eyes at John. His thick spanish accent got thicker as his temper rose. “Your agents killed my brothers. They must pay. And no one cares about two street cops.” He slowly walked over to John, his icy expression freezing the blood in John’s veins.  He got right in John’s face, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You know who will pay if they do not? You, my friend.” He leaned back and straightened John’s tie before patting him on the cheek. He strolled out of John’s office, confident his message had hit home. He exited the office building and walked to the car that was waiting for him...a black BMW with all of the windows tinted. He climbed into the back seat. His right hand man, Miguel Lorenzo, looked at him. Alberto gave a nod. “Do it. Tonight. You found the location of the house, yes?” Miguel nodded. Alberto smiled. “Excellent. My brothers will be avenged, and the LAPD will learn what happens when they get in my way.” The car drove off as Miguel pulled out his cell phone and activated the hit team. Alberto looked out the window as the car drove though the streets of downtown Los Angeles. He really did love this city.</p>
<p>Jase, Nick, Aiden, Clint, Andy, Nyla, Tim and Lucy were in the kitchen and had just finished planning out their new gameplan of defending the house, or the castle as Nyla had started referring to it. Jase had sent Monica to bed...she had looked like she was ready to drop. Sgt. Grey was currently catching a nap on the couch.  Jase looked around. “It’s definitely going down tonight.  So, we rest now, eat, and then get ready. Because one way or another, this thing is going to end tonight.” Everyone nodded. Jase went over to Lucy and put his arm gently around her shoulder. “Honey, I really think you need to sit this one out. I really don’t want to have to sew you up again.” Lucy laughed and shook her head. “No can do Jase. Besides, I can still shoot.” Tim rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. He knew exactly why Lucy wanted to be in on the takedown. They both still felt they had to prove themselves as cops, that they would be able to make it all the way back to the badass cops they were before the ambush that had nearly cost both of them their lives. Jase sighed and nodded. He looked around at everyone, and knew everyone was too wound up to get any rest right now. “Ok, new plan. I doubt anyone is going to sleep right now. We eat now, rest later. And then, it’s on.” They all went into the kitchen, looks of grim determination written across all of their faces.</p>
<p>Jase stopped Nyla from going into the kitchen and jerked her around the corner, propelling her into his bedroom, and quickly followed her inside, shutting the door. He backed her against the door and kissed her roughly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.  They kissed each other deeply, their tongues tangling together, before Jase eased away. He looked at her and smiled. “That was a kickass display of marksmanship earlier, Detective Harper. You’d also make a pretty decent nurse.” Nyla just smiled at him.  Jase grew serious. “Whatever happens tonight…” He stopped, struggling to find the right words. Nyla just nodded and looked at him. “I know.” She grabbed him again and gave him another hot, deep kiss. “We should get back out there, before Tim comes looking for us.” She all but fled the bedroom, as Jase laughed and shook his head. </p>
<p>Darkness had fallen, and everyone was ready. Nick and Andy were in the trees by the front gate, taking up sniper positions. Clint and Aiden were at the back entrance of the house, hidden in the shadows on the porch. Monica and Sgt. Grey were just inside the front door, flanking it on either side. Lucy had lost her argument with Jase, and wound up in the room with all of the monitors connected to the security cameras that showed various angles of the property. She would be their eyes. Tim was upstairs with her, just outside the door...he refused to leave Lucy’s side. Nyla and Jase were just inside at the back entrance to the house, flanking the door on either side. Jase had broken out his SEAL communications gear, but only had enough for himself, Clint, Nick, Aiden and Andy. The rest of them would have to communicate through hand signals and other means.</p>
<p>It was now 10pm. Lucy was watching the monitors when she saw four cars pull up just outside the front gate. She whirled to look at Tim who was standing just outside the room with the door open. “Showtime!” He nodded. He ran to the stairs and gave a low whistle. Monica and Sgt. Grey looked at him. He nodded, and Monica gave a thumbs up. Monica then gave two low whistles to let Jase and Nyla know it was showtime. She heard a low whistle in response. She looked at Sgt. Grey and winked at him...he just shook his head and couldn’t help but smile. Monica was dangerous,  but he was loving every minute of it. </p>
<p>Nick’s voice came through on the comms gear. “Four vehicles. Eight count. All eight are armed.”  Nick and Andy took aim with their sniper rifles. As the group of eight heavily armed men quickly exited the vehicles and approached the front gate and began climbing over it, Nick and Andy began firing. They were able to get three before the rest of them scattered. Nick’s voice came through again, deadly calm. “Three down. Five have vaulted the fence.” Andy fired and got the last one trying to make it over the fence, he smiled. “Four down.” He and Nick swung their riflers over their shoulders and quickly climbed down the trees. They vaulted the fence easily, and raced towards the house.</p>
<p>A fifth vehicle approached, and Special Agent In Charge John Winter parked. He shut the engine off and killed the headlights. He got out of his vehicle and shook his head. “Damnit!” He was hoping to get here in time to deal with the problem himself without having a major shootout go down, but it looked like he was too late.  He had the code for the gate, and quickly tapped it into the keypad. He walked through the gate as it opened, but then stopped. He knew Jase had SEAL buddies guarding Tim and Lucy, and it was highly likely they were the ones tho had already taken out four of the hitmen. John bolted for the trees; the trees would provide good cover for him to get to the house undetected. </p>
<p>Lucy’s eyes widened in shock as she was watching the monitors. “Tim!” He whirled and ran over to her. “What is it?” Lucy pointed at the monitor that was connected to the camera that faced the gate. “Someone else just drove up..and whoever it is they have the code for the gate.” Tim’s mind was racing. He knew the answer, but still didn’t want to believe it. “Damnit...it has to be Monica’s boss. She knew there was another leak. That fucker.” Tim flew to the top of the stairs...but Monica frantically waved him back. “Someone’s approaching the door! Get back!” Tim went back around the corner, and into the room where Lucy was. He shut and locked the door. As much as he wanted to be in the fight, his top priority was protecting Lucy.  She looked at Sgt. Grey who nodded. They both glanced down at the lock on the door and saw it moving. Just as the door opened, Monica raised her weapon and pointed the barrel right at the middle of the guy’s forhead. “Hi. Welcome, and thanks for staying with us.” She jerked him inside, and quickly disarmed him. Sgt. Grey was on top of him in a flash, and grabbed the guy’s arms, pinning them behind his back. He tied the guy’s wrists together with cable, then he tied his ankles together with more cable. Sgt. Grey then heard a ruckus at the back door. He ran to help as Monica guarded the guy she and Sgt. Grey had just taken down. Sgt. Grey got to the back door just in time to see Jase clock another one of the hitmen and knock him out.  “That’s six.” Sgt. Grey sighed and nodded...and then he heard an awful, bloodcurdling scream. </p>
<p>Blue had known something weird was going down at Jase’s house. He had picked up several strange scents he didn’t recognize.  He was currently on top of the seventh hitman, and went for the guy’s jugular. The guy’s screams became nothing more than wet gurgles, as Blue tore into him. Blue jumped off of him, realizing his prey was dead, and raced through the woods to get to Jase. He had to protect him.</p>
<p>Jase’s eyesbrows went up.  “Sounds like Blue got himself one...that should be seven.” Just then, Clint and Aiden came in through the back entrance. Aiden was carrying an unconscious man over his shoulder. He unceremoniously dumped him on the floor. “That’s eight. We got them!” Jase smiled. “Never a doubt.” Nick and Andy strolled in through the back door. “Eight? Sounded like Blue got one too.” Jase nodded. “Oh yeah.”  Jase, and Nyla secured the unconscious man that Aiden had brought inside and dumped on the floor. Nyla had wanted to hogtie him, much to Jase’s amusement. “Nah...too much effort. He’s out anyway. Let’s round em up and let Rabbit get them the hell out of here.” They all walked to the front entrance where Monica was...and froze. She was there alright, with a gun to her head. </p>
<p>Monica’s boss, Special Agent John Winter had given Blue the slip, and had made it to the house. He had had no problem getting inside and overpowering Monica, as Sgt. Grey had left her briefly to go help Jase and Nyla, and he had surprised her. Sgt. Grey spoke in a calm voice he had used many times before in his law enforcement career. “Let’s just everyone take it easy. Let’s all just calm down. You don’t have to do this Agent Winter.” Monica was staring at Sgt. Grey. “Shoot him, Wade.” Sgt. Grey glared at her. “Be quiet Agent Reynolds.” Monica began struggling again, as John tightened his grip and jammed the barrel of the gun further into the side of her head, making Monica wince. “Shoot him!” Sgt. Grey raised his voice. “Shut up Agent Reynolds!” John smiled, making him look even more menacing. “I’m going to ask you, Sgt. Grey, since Monica here isn’t feeling very friendly. Where the fuck are Officer Bradford, and Officer Chen?”  Clint started to move, and John jammed the gun painfully into the side of Monica’s head again, making her cry out in pain. “Don’t move or I’ll kill her, right here!”  Clint glared at him, but stopped moving. </p>
<p>Tim and Lucy were staring in horror at the monitor that showed the front entrance and hallway. Lucy quickly looked at Tim. “We’ve got to help her.”  Tim glanced around, then pointed to the door leading to the second story porch. “We go out there, and then we’re climbing down.” First he rushed to the closet in the room and looked inside for any kind of weapon. Much to his delight, he found a heavy duty mag flashlight. He was hoping for a gun, but this would do. He rushed to the door and quietly eased it open. He looked at Lucy. “You up to this, Boot?” Lucy fiercely nodded. Monica had risked her life for Lucy...and now it was time for Lucy to return the favor. “You’re damn right I am.” Tim looked at her again. “You’re probably going to tear your wound open, and it’s going to hurt.” Lucy just shrugged. “Good thing Jase is an awesome medic.” Tim and Lucy quietly slipped out onto the porch, careful not to make any noise.</p>
<p>John began backing out of the doorway. Sgt. Grey and the rest of them knew that if John got outside, Monica was dead. But they were helpless to do anything...she had a gun pointed to her temple, and any move they made would surely kill her. </p>
<p>Tim and Lucy quickly climbed down the stone pillar that connected the bottom and top level of the porches. Lucy could feel her wound ripping open, and her shoulder was on fire. She felt her warm blood begin to seep out of the re opened wound, but she put it out of her mind. She was almost to the ground. Tim made it first and turned around to help her. Lucy reached the ground and then they raced around the side of the house. Tim looked at Lucy and whispered. “We have to get her before he gets her to a car. If he gets her out of here, she’s dead.” Lucy nodded determinedly. They could do this; they had to. They were Monica’s only chance.</p>
<p>John was all but dragging Monica out the front door. “John, please, you don’t have to do this.” John felt tears well in his eyes. “You think I want to do this? This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to happen.” He dragged her onto the porch. Monica began fighting for her life...she couldn’t let him get her off this porch. “Monica, don’t make me do this.” John jammed the gun harder into the side of her head, causing Monica to cry out in pain. The next thing Monica knew, she heard a sickening crunching sound, as John howled in surprise. Tim had just clocked him in the back of the head with the mag flashlight. John spun around,, letting go of Monica, and raising the gun, but Lucy was right there with Tim, and she was ready for him. She kicked the gun out of his hand, and then gave him a sweet right hook right to his face. She felt his nose break under her fist, and he fell to the ground. Tim snatched the gun up, and pointed it at John. “On your feet you son of a bitch.” Tim held the gun on John, as Monica came to stand beside him. Lucy flanked Tim on the other side. Tim’s trigger was feeling really twitchy, and the muscle in his jaw clenched. Lucy gently placed her hand on Tim’s arm. “No, Tim. He’s not worth it. We got him, and he’s going to prison for a long time.” Monica found her calm. “Tim...I’ve got this. Give me the gun.” Tim took a deep breath and forced the rage he felt bubbling to the surface back down, and Monica took the gun from him. It killed her to do it, but Monica then read her boss his rights. She shoved him down on his knees, pressing the fun to the back of his head.. </p>
<p>Tim turned to Lucy, who hugged him with her good arm. They both closed their eyes and sighed, thankful to still be alive. Tim turned around at the sound of several claps. He grinned as he saw Jase, his team, Nyla and Sgt. Grey standing there. Jase walked to them, not even glancing at John, who was being pulled to his feet by Monica. He handed Monica some wire, which she used to tie John’s hands behind his back. “Not bad for a couple of gimps...but honey, I think I’m going to have to redo your stitches.” Lucy let out a watery laugh, as Jase came over to examine her wound. She had ripped almost all of the stitches out. He shook his head and laughed. “Let’s get you sewn up again, gorgeous.” </p>
<p>Two hours later, Jase’s property was crawling with FBI agents, and it made him really anxious. His SEAL buddies had hauled ass over to Tim’s cabin. They hadn’t wanted their involvement in this known to anyone, and Monica assured them it wouldn’t be.  Sgt. Grey came up to her, and she smiled at him. He didn’t return the smile. “So what happens now? Tim and Lucy are still in danger aren’t they? I mean, Alberto…” Tim and Lucy heard the conversation and came over to join them. Monica just shook her head, smiling even wider. “Unfortunately for Alberto, who’s wanted in eight countries the last time I counted, is having some difficulties at the moment. His driver got into a little fender bender in Los Angeles. He threw a fit at the accident scene...it didn’t take them long to figure out who he is. Alberto is currently on his way to a maximum security prison.” Lucy gasped. “So it’s really over?” Monica nodded and laughed. “It’s really over...the Ramon Drug cartel is broken. With their leaders gone, the cartel will start fighting within itself..they'll be too busy to come after you. The Ramon Drug cartel is one of the smallest cartels out there, and now that all of their leaders are dead or in jail, it most likely won't be very active anymore.” Tim and Lucy turned to each other, and Lucy threw her good arm around Tim’s neck, as he picked her up and swung her around. It was really over. They went inside the house to let the others know what was happening with Alberto.</p>
<p>Sgt. Grey watched them go inside, then turned back to look at Monica. “So it really is over?” Monica sent him a wicked look. “Well, this case is almost over. That doesn’t mean you and I have to be, unless…” Sgt. Grey leaned close and whispered in her ear. “Your place, tomorrow night, 8 o’clock.” Monica turned her head and smiled as she felt his breath tickle her neck. Then she looked back at him, and gave him a quick, gentle kiss.  “I’ll be there.” He smiled back at her. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sgt. Grey surprises his officers. Lucy surprises Tim. Nyla surprises Jase. Tim surprises Angela. And Angela surprises everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim and Lucy were waiting in Sgt. Grey’s office with the door closed. They looked at each other and grinned...they were both excited to get back to it, and had both been cleared to return to full duty.  After Special Agent Monica Reynolds had officially closed the case, She, Sgt. Grey, and much to Jase’s dismay and surprise, Nyla, had all returned to L.A. But Tim and Lucy had stayed another three weeks at the request of Sgt. Grey. He had wanted them in top shape before coming back to L.A. and taking all the physical and psychological tests needed to be reinstated. Jase had volunteered to whip them back into shape physically, and he had delivered. Lucy felt she was in the best physical shape of her life, and why wouldn’t she be? She had after all had a three week taste of what U.S. Navy SEALS have to go through to become a SEAL.  She and Tim were still required to attend weekly sessions with a therapist, but after the first two sessions, the therapist had cleared them on their psych evals.  Against his better judgment, Sgt. Grey had decided to keep them as partners...for now at least. </p><p>Mid Wilshire had been through hell the last several weeks; trying to save Tim and Lucy, trying to protect them, and working with the FBI to bring down the people responsible for the attempts on Tim and Lucy’s lives. Sgt. Grey looked around the roll call room at the weary, worn out, and sad faces of his officers. The takedown of the Ramon drug cartel had made national news, with Monica and the FBI getting most of the credit...but the LAPD had been given credit as well.  Sgt. Grey knew he’d done the right thing by arranging the surprise he had in store for his officers. Morale was running low, but it was about to get a huge lift, thanks to Sgt. Grey and Monica. </p><p>Sgt. Grey stood at the podium and waited for his officers to quiet down so he could give them the morning briefing. No one knew that Tim and Lucy were at the station, or that they were returning to full duty. But they were about to find out.  “Ok, people, listen up! We’re going to be working with Major Crimes and the FBI the next few days. They’re looking for a group of bank robbers, who are calling themselves The Presidents. If you look at the pictures we’ve gotten from security images from the various bank robberies, you can understand the name. Be on the lookout for these guys on your regular patrols, and some of you are going to be sent to some locations to check out for Major Crimes.” Officer Lopez looked at the picture she’d been given and smirked. “Really? Jimmy Carter?” Officer West turned around to look at her. “I’ve got George Bush.” The roll call room snickered...bank robbers dressing as past U.S. Presidents to hide their true identities...not very original, it had been done many times in the past. But The Presidents were having a good run of luck. No law enforcement agency had been able to capture them, nor had their identities been discovered yet. Sgt. Grey then looked at Monica and sent her a slight nod. She then pulled out her cell phone and sent Tim a text; it was time. Sgt. Grey tried to hide his smile as he looked around the room. “Ok people, before we get out there, I have an update for you on Officer Bradford and Officer Chen.” Just then, the door to the roll call room opened, and Tim and Lucy strolled in, in uniform, with all of their gear. The roll room collectively gasped, before it erupted into thunderous applause and cheers. Everyone stood up and gave Tim and Lucy a standing ovation...before some of them left their seats to hug Tim and Lucy and welcome them back. Sgt. Grey couldn’t hide his smile any longer. “I’m very pleased to be able to say this. Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen have both been cleared to return to full duty.” Sgt. Grey cleared his throat, getting the words out as he held the tears at bay. “Officer Bradford, Officer Chen...welcome back. And way to make the most epic comeback of all time!” Tim and Lucy smiled at each other, before they both walked up to Sgt. Grey, and they both hugged him. Sgt. Grey normally was strictly professional with his officers, but right now, he just didn’t care about that. Two of his best officers were almost taken from him. But instead of losing them, Tim and Lucy had made a come from behind win. Sgt. Grey hugged each of them hard. There wasn’t a dry eye in the roll call room as everyone left to begin their shifts.  </p><p>Tim cornered Nyla in the breakroom, just as shift was ending. “Harper, hold up a sec.” Nyla knew what Tim wanted to discuss, or thought she did. She knew she had been a coward, and had basically fled Montana with Monica and Sgt. Grey. She had quickly fallen for Jase. But she was in L.A., and so was her daughter. Jase wasn’t, and with his job in the SEALS and his mining operation in Montana, she just didn’t see how it would ever work between them. So, instead of a long, drawn out goodbye, she’d simply left. She’d sent him a text when she arrived back in L.A. safely, but that was pretty much it. Jase would text her often, but most of the time, she wouldn’t return the texts. And she could admit to herself, and only herself, it was because she was terrified of her feelings for Jase. Tim looked at her and sent her a tender smile. He reached for her hand as she frowned. “Here...put these to good use. You’ve got the next four days off right?” Nyla frowned at him. “Unfortunately. Sgt. Grey thinks I need more time to cope with everything that went down.” Tim nodded in agreement. “He’s right.”  He pointed to what he’d just given her. “Use those. Tell him I said hi.” And with that, Tim strolled out of the breakroom, headed home. Lucy had already left, but she’d gone to her apartment claiming she needed some alone time, much to Tim’s frustration. Nyla looked down at what Tim had given her and shook her head and laughed. She was staring at the code for Jase’s front gate, and a key to his front door. Nyla put them in her pocket, and immediately decided not to use them. Within an hour however, she was instead headed to the airport. </p><p> Monica and Sgt. Grey were curled up on her couch. It was early evening.  They were both thrilled to finally have a quiet evening to spend together. But they were both completely worn out from the case. So instead of the hot, romantic evening they were both planning on, they were curled up on her couch, their feet resting on her coffee table, and both were sound asleep in each other’s arms. </p><p>Lucy had just gotten dressed in her pj’s after taking a long, hot shower. She padded into the kitchen, and saw Jackson standing there. He went to her and hugged her fiercely. “I’m so damn glad you’re ok Luce...after you and Tim disappeared basically, we were all so upset. So, it might surprise you to hear me say this...but get the hell out of here.” Lucy pulled back from him, and frowned, confusion in her eyes. “What?” Jackson just smiled at her. “Get the hell out of here, and go get your man. I would think after everything you two went through, your feelings for him would be crystal clear to you...because they’re crystal clear to everyone else.”  Lucy looked down at the floor; truthfully, she was still scared of trying to make it work with Tim again. They had crashed and burned, hard, the first time. Jackson lifted her chin up so she could see his face. “He was willing to die for you, Lucy, and he almost did. Just as you almost sacrificed yourself for him. You think that kind of love is easy to find? Hardly anyone ever finds that. So what are you waiting for? Go get that man!” Lucy smiled, and nodded. She grabbed her purse and a pair of flip flops, not bothering to change, and dashed out the door. Jackson laughed, and sighed happily. </p><p>Tim was laying in his bed, trying to sleep, but unable to. He still got fatigued pretty easily, but he knew that was almost done with. It had felt really good to be back on patrol, back in the shop with Lucy, doing their thing. He had come so close to losing everything...and he wasn’t about to let it happen again. He threw back the covers, and was about to get out of bed to get dressed and go over to Lucy’s and do whatever necessary and say whatever necessary to get her back, when he heard a sound. It sounded like someone had just unlocked his front door. Tim laid there and smiled...only two people had a key to his front door, and he knew one of them was currently at home with her husband. So that only left the love of his life who could be currently unlocking his front door. He laid there and waited. </p><p>Lucy quietly slipped they key Tim had given her into the lock on his front door. It was still fairly early, but she knew Tim was probably already in bed. He still needed to rest as much as possible until he was fully recovered. She unlocked the door and opened it, quietly stepping into his house. She shut the door and locked it, and put the key in her purse. She laid her purse on the floor, and quickly slipped off her shoes. Then she padded through the house, quiet as a mouse, and went to Tim’s bedroom. She gasped and froze in the doorway when she saw him. He was sitting up in bed, with his arms spread wide in welcoming. Lucy smiled at him, as she felt the tears begin to fall, and flew to his bed, practically jumping on it. Tim laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt Lucy’s arms go around his waist, and they both snuggled down into the bed together, wrapped around each other. Tim closed his eyes and sighed with relief. She had come...he was afraid it was going to take a hell of a lot of convincing to try things again. He kissed the top of her head. “Luce….” Lucy sighed and nodded. She already knew what he was going to ask. “Yes...I want us to try again. I love you so much, Tim.” Tim grinned hugely and rolled on top of her. Lucy looked up at him and smiled, as she traced the side of his face with her fingertips. “Ohh...I missed you. God, I missed you so much, Tim.”  He smiled tenderly at her. “I love you, Lucy. I missed you so damn much.” She leaned up as he leaned down, and they lost themselves in each other. It was like they had never been apart. When Lucy felt Tim enter her, she cried...in thanks, in relief, and in love. And she promised herself she was never, ever, going to let him go again. </p><p>Several hours later, Nyla was standing in the middle of Jase’s kitchen, on her second glass of wine, trying to calm her nerves down. She was having major second thoughts about this. She had thought she’d surprise him, but to her surprise, he hadn’t been home when she arrived. But she had gate code, and they key, and let herself in. Once she realized he wasn’t home, she’d taken a shower, and then decided to cook him a fabulous dinner. But dinner was now being kept warm in the oven...and Jase still wasn’t home. It would be just her luck to show up on a weekend where he was out of town for something. She sipped her wine and wondered what to do.</p><p>Jase pulled up in front of his gate and stared at it in confusion...it was wide open, and he knew damn well he had shut it when he’d left. He was exhausted from a long day at his mining operation, and he was in no mood for anyone’s bullshit. “What the fuck is this crap? Uggghhh.” He sighed in frustration as he drove up his long driveway, coming to a stop behind a strange car he didn’t recognize. He figured it was a rental car, and smiled when he saw that it had California tags. Maybe Tim and Lucy had come to surprise him...he already missed the hell out of them. He missed Nyla too, but didn’t allow himself to think of her much anymore, not after the way she had taken off. It had really hurt him, but he couldn’t really blame her. She’d been through a lot, and she had a life, and a kid, back in L.A. He pulled out his cell phone and called Tim. </p><p>Tim answered his ringing phone sleepily as Lucy grumbled. They had worn each other out, and Tim was pretty sure there wasn’t an inch of her body he hadn’t touched or tasted. He smiled as he answered, having glanced at the screen before answering and knew who it was. “Jase? What’s up?” Lucy moaned, and Jase heard her. “Damn...you two couldn’t even wait for me to get home first and at least say hi before you dirty up my sheets?” Tim laughed. “What are you talking about? We’re not dirtying up your sheets, we’re dirtying up mine. Lucy and I are here in L.A.” Jase frowned again at the car in his driveway. Then who the hell had parked in his driveway...and where the hell were they? He began glancing around, looking for some kind of threat. “Then who the fuck is in my driveway with California tags?” Tim laughed. Leave it to Nyla to have rented a car that had California tags on it instead of Montana tags. Tim sighed. “You’ll figure it out bro. Lucy says hi.” Tim then hung up and glanced at Lucy, who was smiling at him. He wasn’t about to let an opportunity go to waste. He rolled on top of her, and began kissing and licking and nipping his way down her body. Lucy moaned, as Tim found what he was looking for and buried his face between her legs. It wasn’t long before he was greedily lapping every drop of her up.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in Montana, Jase looked at the phone confused, then looked back at the car. He slowly smiled as a thought entered his head. He looked down at himself and realized he was filthy and stinky. He dashed to his guesthouse, and took a quick shower, and put on a change of clothes that he kept there. He quickly left the guesthouse, and ran to his house. He paused at the front door, another thought occurring to him. He picked a red rose off of one of the rose bushes that grew at the front of the house, and quietly entered his house. He looked around, but didn’t see anyone. Then he took a deep breath and smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He shook his head and smiled, and quietly made his way into the kitchen. His heart filled when he saw Nyla at the stove. She had her back turned to him, and obviously hadn’t heard him come inside the house.</p><p>Nyla was taking the food out of the oven, preparing to wrap it up. She had decided her idea had been a bad one, and was about to leave after she tidied up the kitchen. She gasped as she felt the soft rose petals against her neck, before the rose made its appearance across her chest.  She smiled and whirled, and there was Jase.  Jase was grinning hugely at her. “Wow...talk about surprises, and it’s not even my birthday.” Nyla laughed at him as she took the rose he handed her. Then her laughter faded as she looked up at him. “You once said you wanted to hear my story.” Jase nodded; he too had become serious. “I do.”  Nyla looked at him, and started to say something, as Jase sighed deeply, and stepped closer to her, inhaling her wonderful scent. “Jase, the nice, smartass, easy going guy wants to hear your story.” His voice was barely above a whisper now. Nyla shuddered. “Ok, and what does Jase the badass Chief Navy SEAL want?” Jase’s eyes turned dark as they heated, and his expression gave Nyla goosebumps. “That guy wants to be inside you more than he wants to breathe.” Nyla nodded, and that was all Jase needed. He shoved her aside as he turned the oven off. Then he grabbed her and lifted her, wrapping his arms around her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom as they devoured each other. It wasn’t long before, Jase, the badass Chief Navy SEAL got his wish. </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Tim looked at John and smiled at him. “Thanks for doing this Nolan, seriously.” John nodded happily at him. “Of course. This is a great surprise, and I know Lopez will love it. I know it will mean the world to her. Those first few days after...well... after, she took it the hardest out of all of us.” Tim nodded. “Yeah, I know. I hated that, and hated I couldn’t tell her anything about what was going on. I hope this will make it up to her.” </p><p>Tim had cornered John at work earlier in the week and told him about his idea to put together a surprise baby shower for Angela. Lucy had loved the idea and had jumped on it. Tim had wanted to have the shower at Nolan’s house, since Nolan’s house was so fabulous. Nolan had quickly agreed. </p><p>Lucy came running into the living room, where everyone was standing. Sgt. Grey smiled, as he pulled Monica close and kissed her cheek. Tim had been shocked at those two, but overall, he was happy for Monica. She seemed like she had finally found the one for her, and Tim was glad to see his boss happy again after the death of his wife. John and Grace had patched things up, and she had helped him decorate for the party. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Tim and Lucy were also giving things another try, and to everyone, it seemed they had really gotten their groove back...as cops, as partners, and as a couple. Tim smiled as he saw her come running. Jase laughed as he saw Lucy running like a little kid who couldn’t wait to open their gifts on Christmas morning, and put his arms around Nyla’s waist who was standing in front of him. Nyla rested her arms on top of Jase’s and leaned back and grinned at him. Jase and Nyla were making their long distance relationship work, and Tim had never seen Jase happier...or Nyla for that matter. Jackson and Sterling were at the front door, ready to open it. Lucy spoke in an excited whisper. “They’re here! They’re here! Now everyone get ready. As soon as Wes takes the blindfold off, we yell surprise.” Tim cocked his head to the side. “Why are you whispering, Boot? It’s not like they can hear you.” Lucy smirked at him as everyone laughed.</p><p>Wes had helped Angela out of the car. He was thrilled at what was about to happen.He had been in on it from the start.  He sincerely hoped it would snap Angela out of her funk. She’d fallen into a deep depression after Tim and Lucy had almost been killed...especially after they had been whisked away into hiding and she had no idea how they were or where they were. She was getting better now that they were back at work, but that whole thing had really thrown her for a loop...and the pregnancy hormones weren’t helping. She and Wesley  had just found out the day before what the sex of the baby was. And Angela already had a first name picked out, which Wes had happily agreed to. </p><p>Jackson and Sterling opened the door, as Wes led Angela inside. “Wesley, this is ridiculous. I didn’t even want to get out today! It’s too hot, and my feet are swelling. Take this dam thing off of me right now or I’m doing it myself!” Wesley just shook his head. “Ugghh...fine. You’re really getting bossy the further along you get in your pregnancy.” Angela heard a familiar voice that made her gasp. “She’s always been bossy.” Just then, Wes yanked off the blindfold, and everyone yelled surprise. Angela shrieked, and then the tears started to flow. She looked at her colleagues and smiled through her tears. “You guys...what is all this? Seriously, you didn’t have to do this. How did you guys even know? Wes and I were going to tell everyone next week?!?” Nolan spoke up. “Well, we didn’t know, until Tim told us...this was all his idea.” Angela looked at him in surprise. He walked up to her and smiled as he hugged her fiercely. He whispered into her ear. “I heard what you said to me that day...when I was in a coma. I heard you, and I couldn’t be happier for you and Wes.” Angela cried even harder then, and Tim smiled, as he hugged her harder. Angela pulled back and smiled hugely at him. “Yeah well, I’ve got a surprise for you...for all of you in fact. We’ve already picked out a first name.” They all raised their eyebrows in surprise. Lucy spoke up first. “Did you find out what you’re having?” Angela nodded and smiled.  Tim looked at her. “What name did you choose?” She laughed as she went to hug him again. “Timothy. His first name will be Timothy.” </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>